


𝗜𝗻 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗬𝗲𝗮𝗿 𝗢𝗳 '𝟯𝟵 ~ 𝗙𝗿𝗶𝗮𝗻 (𝗤𝘂𝗲𝗲𝗻 𝗔𝗨) *UNDER EDITING*

by OfficialDaddyMaylor (IAmDaddyMaylor)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, David Bowie (Musician), Fifth Element (1997), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s Era Queen (Band), 1970s Era Roger Taylor (Queen) with long hair, 1975 - 1977 Freddie Mercury alternate universe, 1977 John Deacon alternate universe era with that short floofy hairstyle, 1977 alternate universe Brian May, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Future, Bisexual Brian May, Blood and Injury, Bottom Freddie Mercury, Crossdressing, Crossover, Deacury (maybe), Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Flying Cars, Freddie Mercury getting hurt (I'm sorry), Freddie Mercury speaking Swahili, Freddie being a precious bean, Freddie doesn't know how to tie his shoe, Freddie gonna beat some Mangalore ass, Frian, Gay, Guitars, Guns, Help I've fallen into the Queen fandom and I can't get out!, Human Nature, Hurt/Comfort, I ain't religious but I'mma need Jesus when I'm done writing this probably XD, I love Gary Oldman, I'm shipping John Deacon and Gary Oldman, I've lost my shoe, John Deacon is a priest in this lol, John Deacon is religious and engaged to Veronica - Freddie's gonna maybe kiss him idk XD, John might be secretly into Brian idk XD, Little Light Of Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Music, Naked Freddie Mercury lol XD, New York City, Outer Space, Protect Life, Protective Brian May, Roger Taylor screaming a lot, Roger Taylor singing Fight From The Inside, Roger being a whiny bitch (jk i love him lol), Roger calling Brian a Daddy XD, Rogerina Taylor (Queen), Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut, Some slight Maylor, Space Opera, Swahili looks similar to the made up Divine Language from the novel, Swearing, That tight ass Harlequin jumpsuit, This story is literally gonna make me cry when I finish it, Top Brian May, Violence, Zorg is gay for Aknot, big bada boom, idk - Freeform, lol, mature language, sassy freddie, who wants to live forever?, wtf am I doing with my life?, wtf are these tags? XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 49,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmDaddyMaylor/pseuds/OfficialDaddyMaylor
Summary: In the year 2239, the time has come for planet Earth to fight Evil, and in hopes of saving all mankind, the universe needs a hero which is hard to find in New York City of the 23rd century. Enter British guitarist, astrophysicist, turned taxi cab driver, Brian Harold May, who on one particular day has a chance encounter with a handsome Parsi who quite literally falls into his life. Instantly he becomes drawn to the mysterious being with long dark hair and beautiful eyes. But little does he know, this man is a precious and fragile being to the universe and the key to saving mankind, and soon, with the help of a young priest and his son, and an old friend of Brian, the group finds themselves on a time ticking journey of saving the world as well as their own lives.*Based on Luc Besson's 1997 science fiction film The Fifth Element and the novel of the same name. I own nothing but the idea.*Also posted on Wattpad under the same title: https://www.wattpad.com/story/209456656-in-the-year-of-%2739-a-brian-may-or-queen-fifth
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Dominique Beyrand/Roger Taylor (brief)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. before you read...

***I don't know how to create prologue chapters without the number so I guess this is chapter 1. :/**

Before you read...

Hello there and welcome to a story I decided to whip up. If you've already guessed by the description and title, this is a Queen/Fifth Element crossover set in an alternate universe with completely different characters, except for a few minor ones. I all of a sudden had the idea for this when I was at work and couldn't stop thinking about it all day so here it is finally. :P For references on what the members of the band look like in this story, I'm going by all their mid 1970's looks and hairstyles while Brian will be wearing that signature outfit from the Radio Ga Ga music video, for most of the story, as shown in the book cover (as seen on Wattpad). And then we have Freddie taking Leeloo's role, hehehehehe. ;) Ya'll better appreciate the name I came up with when he later introduces himself to Brian 'cuz it took me forever to put it together. I'm sure you can guess who John's gonna be. As for Roger, he's a surprise but there's a hint for ya'll in the tags in the description. XD

Once again I own nothing but the idea, all credits, settings, the minor characters I'm using, and whatnot belong to Luc Besson. The members of Queen and the Bohemian Rhapsody cast belong to themselves.

This story is also Rated M for language, violence, and other obvious reasons that will be a surprise.

Alright now I should stop before I give away too many spoilers so lets get on with the story shall we? I'm so fucking hyped for this, AAAAHHHHHH! :D *high pitched falsetto squealing intensifies* 

Ok, umm bye, I guess and enjoy and please excuse any mistakes I might make in any of the chapters.

*leaves awkwardly*

*****APRIL 4 2020 UPDATE NOTICE: This story is going to be under editing but don't worry, I'm not taking it down. I'm just going through each chapter to fix things, edit stuff up a bit more and maybe even add things in.**


	2. Prologue

_Egypt  
5th of September 1939_

The midday heat of the Egyptian sun proved almost unbearable, almost to the point of suffocating. The young Robert Deacon was amazed that he was able to finish up a full digging session in the desert sands for treasure in heat like this. And even inside the large shadowy temple, the slight coolness from within wasn't quite enough to banish the feeling of being cooked from the inside out.

Wiping a damp towel over his face and neck, Robert slumps down into his makeshift chair against one of the pillars, the words of his grandfather, washing over him from across the room as the young man reaches for his pen and sketch book. Just being 19 years old and fresh out of Ealing Art College in London and having been trained in archaeology by his late father, with a passion for drawing had landed him in some interesting places all around the world, the most current place being the eighteenth dynasty ruin of the Bronze Age.

For the entire summer, Robert's time in Egypt had included sketches of hieroglyphics and taking notes by request of his grandfather. On this particular day however, Professor Arthur Henry Deacon had made an amazing discovery that had him glued to the intricate carved ruins of the wall since the break of dawn, muttering to himself and throwing instructions over his shoulders to his grandson that included over three hours of murmuring. Robert would only nod, his pen sketching away as he listened, the sweat gathering on his face.

From outside the braying of a donkey and snorts of the camels could be heard, along with the cheerful shouts of local children, hired to help with the digging of treasure. Robert smiles to himself, the sounds of cheering making it obvious that something was found. He goes back to sketching when suddenly the light within the large room dims. He looks over and see's his grandfathers hired help, a young boy Aziz nodding off to sleep, the large copper plate used to create light and illuminate the deepest part of the temple that would normally be bathed in inky blackness, slipping from his grasp.

"Aziz!" another young boy hisses from the pillars. "Aziz!"

An exasperated sigh came from the professor. "Aziz, LIGHT!" he bellows.

The sound of Arthur's bellowing voice shakes Aziz awake with a startle and Robert laughed quietly to himself as he made another tally mark at the top of his paper, it being the eight mark since dawn.

"Aziz, light," Robert says in a soft mocking tone.

"My dear boy, what are you saying over there?" came his grandfathers voice.

Robert looks up with a grin. "Hmm? Oh nothing, nothing at all."

With a grumble, Arthur turned back to the wall and continued on with his brush to sweep away the dirt.

"Sassy just like John, may he rest in peace," the Professor says quietly. "Alright lets start again. When the three planets are in eclipse, the black hole will open and evil will come, spreading terror and chaos. My dear Robert, do you see the snake? Bloody hell it's the ultimate evil. Make sure you get the snake."

Robert nods as he makes a quick squiggle to the side of the nearly full page.

"Yes, yes I got your snake," he says. "So when is this snake act supposed to happen?"

There was a slight pause from Arthur. "Every five thousand years," he murmurs.

Robert raised an eyebrow. "So I've got some time then, yeah?"

The Professor nodded. Suddenly another voice echoed eerily off the walls of the ancient temple and Robert jumped at the deep and somber British voice but quickly smiled in relief when he saw that familiar head of dark blonde hair and mustache, belonging to none other than the Father.

"Father Prenter, how good to see you," Robert says as he rises from his chair, making his way over to the man. "How are you today?"

**(A/N: Yes I'm aware ya'll hate Paul but he was the first person to come to mind in playing the priest so just deal with it. It was either that, or he was gonna be Zorg's character with a southern accent but I just can't picture him in that role so the character of Zorg with Gary Oldman in mind is staying, LOL! XD)**

Father Prenter was a Coptic priest, originally from the UK. As a young man he spent most of his life in Egypt for his fathers work and took an interest in the Egyptian religion as well as ancient Egyptian history. Being from a wealthy family, he had been given an excellent education, and after graduating secondary school, he studied abroad in Cairo to become a priest, one of the first to become a priest at a young age, and with his archaeological knowledge, he was considered a very important figure both to the people of Egypt and his native hometown.

At 45 years old, standing at 5'6", he carried himself with dignity and pride and also radiated calmness. He was a favored figure wherever he went and most people were always glad to see him.

"Good, Robert, very good," Father Prenter says in his soft British voice. "It gives my heart so much happiness to see such progress being uncovered from our ancient past."

"Would anyone like some water?" a young boy asks timidly, approaching the two with a glass bottle in hand.

Father Prenter smiles. "Ah, good boy," he says as he accepts the bottle from the boy. "Thank you. Go with God, be safe from evil, my son." With a quick blessing and prayer, he gave the boy a gentle shove, sending the young boy on his way.

Professor Deacon, unaware of the priest in the room, continued on with his mumbling monologue, seemingly oblivious to everything else around him.

"You see here these different people, these symbols of people," he continues. He briefly brushed a finger over one particular interesting carving; a group of figures standing in a circle. "They gather together, the four elements of life. Water, air, earth, fire, around a fifth one. A...fifth...element."

His voice slowed and Robert stepped away from Father Prenter to approach his grandfather, both of them unaware of the brief horrified expression given by the Father. However, he quickly changed his look when he turned to address the younger Deacon.

"Robert, do you have any drinking cups?" he asks.

"Of course, Father," the young man says.

Turning his back to the other two, the Father searched deep within his robes, producing a very small vile. With a quick and silent prayer, he crossed himself.

"Forgive me, my dear Lord, for I am about to sin, but they already know too much," he says in a quiet whisper.

He then poured the tiny amount of substance into the bottle and sighed. It was a very small amount of potassium cyanide, and with even just the tiniest amount could prove fatal to whoever ingested it.

His approach to Professor Arthur startled the old man out of his concentration and he chuckled as he gestured to the wall with a big smile.

"Father Prenter!" Arthur beams. "I'm so glad you're here, mate! I've uncovered the most extraordinary thing. I mean look at all this, it's the greatest find in all of history!" 

The Father cleared his throat and smiled warmly at the excited Professor, while on the inside he was screaming.

"Yes, yes, indeed, it's quite astounding," he agrees. "Here, my son, you've been hard working all day long, you must be parched."

Robert reappeared at the Professor's side with three tin cups. Father Prenter poured a generous amount into both of the Deacons cups and pressed them into their waiting hands.

Arthur turned back to the wall, sloshing some of the water from the cup as he gestured wildly.

"Look at this, it's like a battle plan...with good and the evil...and here, a weapon against evil. Never before have I seen such incredible detailed inscriptions." He glances between Robert and the Father, his eyes widening. "Bloody hell, I'm going to be famous!"

There was a dazzling smile on the Professor's sweaty face that almost made it look he had a fever, and the crazed look in his eye began to make the Father uneasy as he gave a strained smile and raised his cup.

"Let us toast to your fame then!"

Arthur raised his cup happily, the Father and Robert doing the same.

"To fame!" they all say in unison.

The Professor raised the cup to his lips, then paused as his eyebrows furrowed and Father Prenter felt panic rise in his chest.

"Oi, mate, you can't toast a celebration like this with just plain old water."

With a scoff, the old man tossed the water to the side, the liquid disappearing instantly in the dry sand of the temple.

"Sorry, mate, did you say something," the Professor asks, looking at the Father.

Father Prenter cleared his throat nervously. _There's no time. Soon they will come here and it will be too late. We are doomed._

"Robert, in my bag, the Moët et Chandon!"

Tossing his own poisoned water to the dirt, the young man turned and jogged down the corridor to rummage through the knapsacks and just as he retrieved the requested bottle of champagne, a rumbling noise was heard from somewhere. It was like a hum but it went deeper like a vibration. Little particles of dust rained down around Robert as he noticed a change in the light. Something was happening outside the temple. A sudden storm maybe? _That's impossible_ , he thought. The sky had been clear blue all day long with no sign of clouds. The hum became louder which began to give the young man a slight headache.

From outside, he could hear the camels and the children, but there seemed to be alarm in the children's voice. The camels were shrieking. Quickly unzipping another bag, Robert found the machine gun his grandfather had brought along with them. It was the latest Sten model.

The entrance to the ancient temple was more dark now as the humming grew louder and louder, and then it stopped. Robert walked closer to the entrance. Aziz who had been holding the large copper plate was staring up into the sky, his mouth wide open in shocked surprise. The young Deacon looked up too and saw a massive metal ship. He watched on in utter disbelief as a doorway in the side of the ship opened and what walked out was anything but human. 

~~~~

Father Prenter closed his eyes and bowed his head in prayer, knowing what was coming.

Still oblivious to everything going on, the Professor continued mumbling. "This perfect person...this perfect being..."

The old man turned toward the priest who stood with his head down and eyes closed, his hands clasped together.

"But I don't understand," the Professor says, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Perfect? Why perfect?"

The Father opened his eyes and looked up at Arthur. "Perfect just means perfect, my son," he offers.

~~~~

The local hired boys ran off screaming into the dunes, taking the frightened camels and donkeys with them while some stayed behind and watched on in dumbfounded amazement, not understanding the danger. Robert ran back into the safety and shadows of the large ancient temple, back to his sketchbook that he had left by his grandfather's knapsack and as he was bending to grab it, he heard footsteps behind him in the corridor. His heart began racing in his chest. Whatever stepped out of that ship was coming in!

Pressing himself against the temple walls, the Sten clenched tightly in his grasp, the young Deacon hid in a dark corner, the gun hidden underneath his sketch pad as the line of huge metal looking figures passed by. They seemed to move quickly and Robert blinked a few times, rubbing at his eyes as he tried to reassure himself that he wasn't dreaming.

The metallic figures glowed in the darkness of the pillared corridor, a blue purplish light on their lower fronts with an array of red lights on their raised backs. They looked headless until Robert saw the tiny bird like heads in the center of their massive chests.

With shaking fingers, he fumbled for his sketching pen, the massive metal creatures getting nearer. He opened his mouth in a silent gasp and began drawing what was in front of him, his hand moving quickly over the sketch pad, his eyes glued to the scene in front of him. He began to wonder if this was real life or maybe even a nightmare.

~~~~

Father Prenter got down on his knees, hands clasped together, his blue eyes filling with tears. It really was too late. He had failed.

"And this divine light these hieroglyphics talk of," the Professor continues. "What is this divine light?"

At that moment, the chamber fell dark, a mechanical whir filling the air, and the Professor lowered his head against the wall with a scoff.

"Bloody hell," he grumbles in annoyance. "AZIZ LIGHT!"

Suddenly the entire chamber was bathed in bright light but not from the copper plate that the young Egyptian boy held onto. 

"Oh wow, much better, thank you Aziz!" Arthur says happily with a smile to the wall.

Arthur Deacon continued reading the markings on the walls, unaware of the large creatures making their way into the chamber, unaware of the Father who was on his knees. The light in the room was stronger than ever, and the Professor beamed in happiness now that he could see the inscriptions on the wall so clearly.

"Father, this is the most unbelievable thing I have ever seen, mate!" the Professor says as he turns. "Don't you think..." He stops, instantly coming face to face with a large metallic like creature with large red glowing eyes. "A-a-a-a-are you British?" he stutters, his eyes wide with surprise.

The metallic creature shook its tiny head side to side, a mechanical sound emanating from it's strange vent like mouth as if it were breathing out a response. The Professor panicked and looked around. _Where the bloody hell was Robert? I swear, that boy..._ He could see a dozen more of those strange metal creatures. Father Prenter was lying on the floor, his hands out in front of him, palms laid out flat. Being from London, Arthur knew the priest was brought up Christian, but he appeared to be worshiping the leader of these strange creatures. Why? He was even talking to it.

"My Lord, I beg of you, please forgive me," Father Prenter says. "He was about to discover everything , but I swear on my life that I had the situation under control."

The Father lay on the floor, looking up at the Mondoshawan commander with frightened pleading eyes. The leader held out his giant metal hand and helped the priest to his feet. The creatures voice was deep and throaty, almost robot-like, but surprisingly gentle.

"Servant," it says, "you and the thousands of other guards before you have done your work well, but war is coming."

The priest nodded. "Well yes, World War II has already started, but that's way over in--"

"No a different war," the creature interrupts him. "They are coming. We must keep them safe."

The Professor raised an eyebrow. "Keep what safe?" he asks in confusion. "What are you here for, what's going on?"

The Mondoshawan leader didn't answer, and instead it marched over to the wall opposite Professor Arthur, and slid it's large mechanical like hand along the smooth surface as if searching for an opening. But to the Professor's knowledge, no such opening existed. However, this creature seemed to know that there was.

"Bloody hell!" the Professor breathes in astonishment as he watched the creature slide it's finger into a small opening, small enough for the key like object that protruded from the things finger.

With a low rumble, the wall shifted and slid open, slowly revealing a large hidden room where something stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by four posts. The leader stepped in, the priest hesitating for a moment before following the group of Mondoshawans inside, leaving the Professor standing at the threshold, a stunned look on his old face.

"This," Arthur begins to says, motioning to the room, "is really amazing, mate."

Just as he was about follow the others into the large room, one of the creatures that stayed behind, waved it's big metal hand over the Professor's head, and very gently, like a prayer or a spell, the old man fell to the floor unconscious.

With a sorrowful look over his shoulder at the sleeping Professor, Father Prenter looked around the large secret room in amazement. He had truly never seen this before. The interior was different from the rest of the ancient temple. The walls were much more smoother and bright, like golden marble. In the center was an alter, a statue of an iron figure with it's head pointed upwards, it's mouth open as if screaming. Surrounding it in each corner of the room stood four stones, each of them glowing different colors: red, green, blue, and yellow.

The Mondoshawan leader stopped at the alter, gazing at the statue with the priest at it's side as the followers lifted it from it's spot and slowly carried it from the room.

"The Fifth Element," Father Prenter whispers, his tone of accent soft.

The leader nodded at the priest. Walking over to the far side, the creature took a case from a dusty, cobwebbed opening in the wall. Opening it, the robot handed it to one of it's followers who went around, collecting all four of the stones, fitting them in the case, which fit perfectly.

"My Lord," the Father says.

The leader closed the case with a loud snap and looked over at the blonde haired man.

"If you take these weapons, we will be defenseless if the Evil were to return," the priest says as he clasps his hands together. "Please."

The Mondoshawan leader nodded. "In 300 years, if Evil returns, then we will return as well."

The Father nodded in understanding and lowered his head.

~~~~

Summoning up his courage, Robert Deacon jumped out from the shadows near the entrance of the temple, gun raised, his breathing harsh as his heart pounded in his chest. He glanced at the bright lights of the ship for a second before turning back around and spotting the body of the Professor on the floor.

His eyes widen. "Grandpa!" He runs over and kneels down by the Professor. "Oi, pop, wake up!"

Father Prenter and the Mondoshawan leader both look over to the doorway as Robert stumbled backwards, mouth wide open in shock of the hidden room. With a shaking hand he raised the gun and pointed it at the robot leader.

"D-! D-Don't move!" Robert cries out. "I-! I have a gun and I know how to bloody use it!"

The priest moved towards the younger Deacon with raised hands. "No, my son!" he shouts. "Please put the gun down!"

Robert shook his head and backed away, his face in drenched in sweat, mixed with the tears that fell from his eyes.

"Robert, my boy, please, you must understand!" Father Prenter pleads, his hands clasped together in front of him. "The Mondoshawan's are our friends, they're on our side!"

"What a load of bollocks, they're not our friends!" Robert shouts. He pointed to his grandfather's body on the floor at the side of the entrance to the hidden room. "They've killed grandpa Arthur, and he was all I bloody had! Those things, they're fucking monsters!"

"No, Robert," the priest says softly as he slows to a walk just mere feet from the frightened young man, his hand held out in a calming manner. "Please, you must trust me. Put...the gun...down."

But the Fathers slow movements only seemed to terrify the younger Deacon.

"Look at me, Robert," the priests says softly. "I'm your friend. Please...my son, just put the gun down and let me explain everything."

Robert backed up again. "N-no!" he cries. 

"My son, look at me," the Father says soothingly. "I'm your friend...alright?"

He shook his head and suddenly pointed the gun at the priest with a shaky hand. "You're one of them..."

"Robert!" Father Prenter shouts, his usual calm tone of voice echoing off the walls of the ancient temple, his blue eyes becoming dark as he began losing his patience with the young man. "Everything's all right, just put the gun down...please."

"N-No, Father..."

"Robert look at me!" the priest screams out. "Put the gun down!"

"You-! You're--"

Suddenly, Robert tripped and stumbled, the Sten gun in his hands went off, spraying the ceiling and walls with bullets.

"Robert, NOOOOOO!" Father Prenter screams.

The spray of bullets kick up rocks and dust, and behind him, the priest see's the Mondoshawan leader take a bullet which sends a series of sparks exploding from the metal creature. The frightened young man fell backwards, tripping over a makeshift chair, his head colliding with the stone floor with a sickening crack.

Father Prenter gasped and hurried over to the younger Deacon. "My son!" he cries as he cradles the young man in his arms, sighing in relief when he felt that he still had a pulse.

The priest made the sign of the cross and whispered out a quick prayer, then looked up and noticed that the door to the hidden chamber was slowly closing.

Gently laying Robert down, he ran over. "Please hurry, my Lord, the wall is closing!" he shouts to the Mondoshawan leader, still inside the chamber, who had taken quite a few hits from the Sten machine gun.

The Mondoshawan shook it's tiny head as it slowly approached the threshold. "Here is your mission now: You must pass on your knowledge to the next priest as it was passed on to you."

"My Lord, I will do as you command, but please hurry while there's still time!" Father Prenter pleads, his hands clasped together.

"Time not important, only life important," the leader says.

Father Prenter watched helplessly as the wall slid shut. He closed his eyes and turned away. A sickening crunch of flesh, metal, and bone was heard as the wall shut, leaving only the severed hand of the Mondoshawan leader, the key on it's finger sticking out.

With shaking hands, Father Prenter grabbed the key and ran to the entrance of the temple where the departing group of metallic creatures were preparing to leave Earth, the power generating from the massive space ship causing dust and sand to kick up in the harsh winds. Shielding his face, the priest looked up and raised him arm up in the air, the key in his fingers.

"I WILL DO MY BEST TO FULFILL THIS MISSION, YOU CANT COUNT ON ME!" he bellows over the howl of the wind and space ship. "I WILL BE SURE TO PASS ON MY KNOWLEDGE UNTIL YOUR RETURN!"

He watched the space ship climb higher and higher into the Egyptian skies until eventually it disappeared into the atmosphere. 

Father Prenter slowly dropped down onto knees and closed his eyes, holding the small key close to his chest. 

"I will be ready, my Lord," he says softly as tears fell from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks. "I will be ready if the Evil returns..."


	3. 300 Years Later

~ _Present day, 2239_

An elderly man by the name of General Staedert, wearing the colorful uniform of the UFSC stood on the bridge, overlooking the control screens that the other crew members of the United Federation Starship were focused on, his brow furrowed with worry.

"Anything yet?" he asks.

"No, sir," the captain says.

"Not even a temperature?"

The captain hesitated a moment before shaking his head. "Our thermo-analyzers seemed to have jammed, sir," he replies. "One of them reads over a million degrees and the other one's at minus six thousand."

There was a moment of shocked disbelief on Staedert's face as he glanced over at the captain.

"Major Hutton?"

"I've never seen anything quite like it before," came the reply of Major Jim Hutton, his eyes wide.

Another voice, this time over the intercom, spoke up. "It's taking shape!"

"Let's see it," Staedert says.

"Open the shield," the captain orders.

A crew member pressed a button on the large control panel and the stars appeared as the protective shield of the ship powered down. The general and the others on the bridge looked out into the starry galaxy, where in the center, was a dark moving mass, swirling around like a storm, taking the shape of a black hole, the very thing that was a horror to the entire universe. It changed shape and colors, from purple, orange, blue, a fiery shape of red, then blood red, and a hideous dark green. It was all the colors of death.

The captain had expected something like to happen and at first he didn't want to believe until he saw it with his very own eyes. It terrified him to no end. God help us all...

~~~~

Many eons of light years away, high in the web of towers, just outside New York City, was the office of the President of the United Federation.

The doors opened, and The President, Mr. Joseph Francis Mazzello III, entered his large office, catching the attention of his colleagues.

He was 5'9" in height with a slim build with short dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was quite young, too and the first and youngest ever to be elected The President at 36 years old. Aside from his duties as President, he was also an actor, a director, and screenwriter...

"We'll be on air with General Staedert in exactly two minutes," a young female aide with short blonde hair says to him.

"Thank you, Miss Boynton," he says as he takes a seat at his large mahogany desk.

The large office was crowded with uniformed men in military attire, scientists in green overcoats, aides, techs, and advisers.

On the far side of the auditorium like office, Father John Richard Deacon cleared his throat nervously and walked over to take his assigned seat, the faces of the many other pupils in the room with worried expressions, some with expectant expressions, others grim. All the signs had been clear. The end was near. At his age he didn't wanna believe it but he had no choice. He had just started his priest position not too long ago. He had also just turned 26 only last month and wanted to experience a full life. He could only hope his passed down knowledge could save the life of millions, if not billions of people.

John laid a hand on his young acolytes, and adopted sons shoulder, startling the long haired teen.

"Bloody hell, dad, you scared me," he whispers. He looks up at his father, his face and green eyes holding no emotion. 

"What have I told you about cursing?" John asks, his scolding tone of voice mild, but gentle.

"I'm sorry, dad, I forgot," Luke apologizes in a quiet voice.

John gave him a reassuring smile since he himself still cursed sometimes. "It's alright."

The young teen stands up. "Oh uh, I saved you a seat."

"Thank you, Luke," John says.

~~~~

"General Staedert, President Mazzello is now on the line!" a voice calls.

The old General looked up at the screen of the conference call, and even though he was eons away, the man smiled, grateful to see the young President and his guests.

"We're in position, Mr. President," he says.

"Excellent," came the soothing reply of The President's voice. "I'll be contacting the Supreme Council in the next ten minutes or so, just the facts though so if you could please-"

"There are no results yet from the chemical and molecular analysis," the General says.

"Wait what?" The President asks in disbelief, his brow furrowed. "Are you trying to tell me you don't know what it is?"

The General shook his head. "Not yet, son," he replies. "The only thing we know is that it just keeps getting bigger each second."

~~~~

Murmurs of confusion swept over President Mazzello's office. John and his son kept their eyes glued to the screen with anticipation.

The President turned to his staff. "Do we have any other options?" he asks.

Another General stepped forward. "We either wait or act," he says.

The President turned back toward the large screen. "Staedert, any recommendations?"

"I would maybe recommend to shoot first and ask questions later," his voice says through the speakers. "I don't like uninvited guests."

The young President sighed and turned to the scientists behind him. "Gentlemen?"

The group of scientists looked to one another, shuffling uncomfortably in place when one of them cleared his throat.

"Umm, if I may say so, I think it would be quite foolish to to shoot at an living organism without taking the time to properly study it. Besides, it hasn't shown any signs of hostility or aggression yet."

A sudden murmur of protests came from the military men on the other side of the room. With a raised hand, President Mazzello quieted them.

"Yes, you're right, it hasn't shown any of that just yet," he agrees. "But it's getting bigger."

"So do people, but that's no reason to shoot at it!" the scientist exclaims.

President Mazzello gave an exasperated sigh at the reply.

"M-Mr. President?" a shy timid British accented voice calls out.

The military men parted, and a young man with short dark brown hair, wearing a priests robe and a sliver pendant around his neck stepped forward.

**(A/N: To get an idea on what his hair looks like, refer to the picture below, then just imagine him in a priests robe. XD)**

"Yes?" President Mazzello asks.

"My name is John Richard Deacon, I am a priest who just joined the delegation about 8 months ago," he says as he steps forward to introduce himself. "If I may have a moment of your time, I have a different theory to offer you, Mr. President."

President Mazzello smiled. "You may begin."

John looked down for a moment in thought before he continued. All eyes in the room focused on him as he became the center of everyone's attention.

"Dad..." Luke says softly.

John holds up a finger, silencing the young man who steps back.

"Imagine this for a moment," he says. "This thing, whatever it is, can't be identified because it simply does not want to be identified, because it is Evil. Total Evil."

The President shrugged. "So that should be a reason to shoot it," he says.

The generals and military men all nodded in agreement and John shook his head.

"Please just hear me out," he says. "Evil begets evil. Shooting it will only make it stronger."

There was a sudden flurry of activity on the screen above and President Mazzello turned in his chair to see what was going on.

"The probe will hit the target in ten seconds!" a voice announces.

"Ok, now drop the shield!" another voice called out.

From the large screen overhead, all eyes in the room watched as the starships window went clear, revealing the multicolored, ugly dark mass. Gasps of horror spread across the room, then silence as the probe drew closer to it's target. Then the probe was released, disappearing into the mass which began to boil and grow even more.

"President Mazzello!" came the cry of General Staedert. "We seem to have another problem!"

"Good Lord, the growth rate of this thing is almost at thirty percent!" a technician cried out in panic.

All eyes landed on the young President in the room who seemed puzzled on what to do next.

He turned back toward the young priest. "Your theory is very interesting Father, but I don't think we have time to go into it right now," he says in low voice.

"But time is of no importance," John says. "Only life is important."

"Yes and that's exactly what we're gonna do," Mazzello says. "Protect the lives of 200 plus billion people!"

He spun back around in his chair. "General Staedert, you may fire when ready!"

"Roger," Staedert says as he signals the rocket launch.

From the screen, everyone in the large office watched as something began to change outside the starship's window. The black rolling mass was taking on a solid form, becoming a planet covered in a black crust.

"My god, it's structure has just solidified the surface," a scientist says, his eyes wide in horror.

"It must be anticipating the attack," another one adds in.

"Good Lord," John whispers. "The most terrible intelligence imaginable, Mr. President."

Mazzello, hearing what the priest has said hesitates but doesn't turn away from the screen. "Staedert?! Can you still hear me?"

"Y-yes sir," came his stuttered reply. 

"I'm having doubts," Mazzello tells him.

"I'm not, Mr. President," the general mutters.

Before any counter orders could be given, the screen was filled with a blinding white light as the missile was fired. The light then faded to a shooting pinprick, similar to a shooting star as it sped away, thousands of miles with a leap. It blinked briefly before zeroing in on it's target of the giant dark mass, and suddenly with a radioactive blast, it penetrated it.

"Cover your eyes!" Staedert orders over the speakers.

Everyone in the large room covered their eyes, expecting the explosion, but nothing happened. The missile was swallowed by the mass and immediately the dark planet began to grow again, at even a more faster rate than before.

"Prepare to fire three more!" General Staedert cries out.

"But sir!"

"Just do it!" the General yells back. "Load a series of 250ZR missiles for maximum shield protection!"

"Staedert," Mazzello says. "What's going on over there? Can you destroy it or not?"

"I'm about to, Mr. President."

There was another flash of light, this one three times more bright than the last as three pinpricks headed toward the hideous black mass, covering a great distance. And then, as they neared the target, the flashes were absorbed just as the first missile had been. The dark planet immediately doubled in size!

"It's increased in diameter by over two hundred percent!" one of the scientists in the large room cries out.

A sudden shout from the starship caught everyone's attention.

"It's moving toward the ship!"

With wide eyes, Mazzello leaned forward. "Staedert, get out of there now!" he shouts at the screen. "Staedert can you hear me?!"

Staedert ignored him. "What do we have that's bigger than the 250?"

"Nothing, General."

"Staedert, please!" Mazzello shouts as he stands from his chair. "Get outta there, now, that's an order!"

The volume of President Mazzello's screams triggered the voice activated screen, and a second later, the screen was filled with General Staedert's frightened face, his forehead drenched in sweat, and something else...

"Oh my God," Mazzello says. 

A thick black liquid began oozing down his brow and nose, dripping down slowly like syrup. The old General was about to wipe it away when a bright flash filled the screen, lighting up the old man's face who's eyes were full of tears.

"I'm sorry, my dear boy," the General's weeping came over the speakers.

"Staedert, get out now, goddammit!" Mazzello shouts again, his heart racing in his chest. He grips at his hair, feeling close to tears.

Then the screen changed to show the entire starship again, everyone frozen in fear, watching as a massive ball of flame emerged from the black planet, getting closer and closer, the terrified screams of the crew filling the large room.

"Good God!" Staedert cries.

"Staedert!"

A split second later, the starship was obliterated in a storm of fire and noise, the screen cutting out, then coming back on, until finally going out completely as President Mazzello's hysterical screaming and crying filled the large office. The aides rushed over to calm him down. Everyone in the room remained quiet, their heads bowed, the sounds of hyperventilating and choked sobs, and the President's assistance's soft voices, being the only thing heard.

Behind him, John closed his eyes and bowed his head as silent tears slipped down his cheeks...


	4. Brian

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCL3r3_7eH4>

Alright ya'll start dancing, the link above is Korben's theme from the movie but we're making it Brian's theme so put the song on loop, turn up the volume, and enjoy! Just don't let it get stuck in your head like I did, LOL! XD Also sorry this chapter is kinda short. :P Oh and Merry Christmas, this is my present to all you readers. Enjoy. :)

~~~~

**South Brooklyn, New York**

_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!_

With a startle, Brian May jolted up in bed, his head of massively long curly hair sticking out every which way, his young handsome face and bare chest covered in sweat due to the nonworking AC unit in his small modular apartment that he still had yet to get fixed. 

He reached over and shut off the alarm. "Ugh, bloody hell," he grumbles as he wipes the sweat from his forehead. How he was able to get a good nights sleep in heat like this was beyond him.

Upon detection of Brian's movement, the motion sensor system in the apartment flicked to life, activating the overhead lights, the front door security camera, and stove light. With a groan, he swung his long legs over the side of the bed, blinking sleep from his eyes in the bright lights as he glanced at the time on the clock that read: September 5, 2239. 5:30am.

"Four a day! To quit is my goal!" a box with an electronic voice containing four cigarettes announces.

With a sigh Brian looked up at the opposite wall in front of him, the all too familiar **KEEP CLEAR** warning sign with two yellow circles on each side, staring back at him.

_BRRRRIIIIING!_

"Meow!" came a cats call from the hallway outside the small apartment.

_BRRRRIIIIING!_

"Oi oi oi oi oi!" he shouts at the ringing landline on the far wall. "I'm up, I'm up!"

 _BRRRRIIIIING!_ / "Meow!"

"Alright I'm up!" Brian says he rises from the bed and crosses his apartment towards the phone, the bed behind him automatically making itself, then sliding into a compartment in the wall. He picks up the phone. "Dr. Brian May," he answers.

"Oi, doc, Miami here," came the voice of his music manager, Jim "Miami" Beach, who was also his cab dispatcher.

Brian pressed a button on the wall next to door to let the multicolored tabby cat in through the small door at the bottom. "Hi love," he says to the cat.

Miami laughed. "I love you, too, mate but you haven't been coming to the studio regularly and you know we have that album of yours to finish before the end of the month."

"Not you, Jim, I was talking to Delilah," Brian says with a smirk as he grabs one of the cigarettes from his 4 a day goal box and searched for a lighter.

"Oh right, I forgot you still prefer the little fuzzball over a real companion."

Brian rolled his eyes. "Hey at least the cat still comes back to me."

"Mate, are you still upset about that wanker and your ex wife?"

As if unavoidable, Brian's gaze slid over to the tiny shelf in the wall that contained the photo of him and his ex-wife, Mary Austin, on their wedding day from the summer of 2229. That day he felt like the happiest man on Earth until two years in when he began questioning his own sexuality. His confession to Mary however proved fatal as she was wanted nothing to do with him causing her to cheat on him with his best friend Tim Staffel, effectively ending the marriage, but hey at least he was the one that got to keep Delilah in the end. Honestly in this day and age he didn't know why Mary acted the way she did. Being gay, bisexual, lesbian, trans, or whatever was a big acceptable thing nowadays...

"-Oi mate, you still there?" Miami asks over the phone, breaking Brian out of his reverie.

"Yeah sorry, still here," Brian replies, putting the photo face down.

"We're you looking at that bloody photo again? Mate, forget about that two timing slag, there's a billion more fish in the sea."

The curly haired guitarist sighed. "But Miami, I don't want a billion fish, I just want one. One perfect one, female or male. I'm thirty bloody years old now and I just feel the time is right to start settling down again."

"Ah you're still young, I'm sure the right one will come along soon, you'll see."

Brian cleared his throat. "I hope so," he says softly. _But how soon?_ This conversation was beginning to tread on emotional feelings that he very much didn't feel like going into. To distract himself he picked up another photo next to the one he'd placed face down and giggled.

"What?"

"Just found a picture of you," Brian says.

"Oh yeah, how do I look?"

"Like absolute shit," the guitarist says with a wide grin.

"Oh bugger off!" Miami laughs over the phone.

"I'm serious, mate," Brian replies. "You look like you're on some serious drugs."

"Yeah alright, whatever you say. Oh hey listen-"

Brian pushed himself away from the wall and headed over to the fridge and opened it, finding a half empty bottle of grape fruit juice. He picked it up, studying the banner on the label: "Win a Dream Trip for Two to Bohemian Paradise!"

"I'm listening," he says as he closes the fridge and searches the overhead cabinet for a glass.

"I need you to bring the cab in this afternoon for it's five month overhaul."

"Is it that time again already?" he asks as he finds a glass. 

"Yes."

"Bloody hell, where does the time go?" Brian asks. "I could've sworn we just did that not too long ago."

Miami chuckled. "Time goes by quick in this day and age, doesn't it?" 

"Sure does," Brian mumbles.

"Oh and maybe afterwards, we can drop by the studio and work on the album. How many more songs do you have left to record?"

"Um, just one more, I think," he replies.

"Alright, mate, see ya then," Miami says.

"Bye," Brian says and hangs up.

"Meow," Delilah greets, jumping onto the table.

Setting her dish onto the table, Brian opened a packet of cat food and dumped it into her bowl, to which the feline immediately dug into her breakfast.

"Enjoy, love," he says, giving her a quick scratch between her ears. 

Deciding to save his cigarette for later, he poured himself a full glass of the fruit juice and bringing the glass to his lips, he took a large sip, the chilled juice a welcoming relief to his parched throat and hot body. Closing his eyes, he leaned against the wall with a sigh.

"Oh bloody hell..."

~~~

Is it weird that I imagined this scene with a sweaty Brian in nothing but tight boxer briefs? XD


	5. John's Prediction

An hour or two had passed after the destruction and death of those aboard the starship that attempted to eliminate the dark planet. The wall screen was powered down to reveal the city, the view of Manhattan visible in the early rising sun, the sky speckled with flying vehicles. Only a few military officers and generals, along with John remained in the room as they waited for President Mazzello's return.

Finally the door opened and the young President slowly walked through with the blonde aide at his side, his head bowed as he made his way back to the large mahogany desk.

He cleared his throat. "Gentlemen, I would like to apologize for that outburst that happened just a few hours ago. To the good working men we lost this morning, please keep their families in your prayers." He sat down at looked over at the priest. "Father John, what is your theory on all of this?"

John stood up from his seat and made his way towards the desk, an old ancient sketchbook held tightly against his chest. He set it down on the table in front of him. President Mazzello leaned forward, intrigued by the designed cover on the old book.

"I have here a 300 year old book, passed down from many generations ago, that predicts our awaited doom," he begins in a timid voice as he opens the book and flips through the pages slowly. "I have studied this about a dozen times over the past few years and have come up with the same answer every time."

"And that is?" Mazzello asks, looking up at the young priests face.

John swallowed the lump in his throat. "That we have forty-eight hours," he says. "That's the amount of time it takes to adapt itself to our living conditions."

"And then what?" Mazzello asks, urging him to keep going.

"And then it will be too late as it's goal is to wipe out all forms of life," John finishes.

Mazello furrowed his brow. "But...why?"

The young priest's green eyes gazed into the President's worried hazel ones. "I wish I knew."

"So what you're telling me, Father, is that there's nothing we can do to stop this thing?"

John thought for a moment "There is one thing and it is on it's way."

"And what's that?" the President asks.

John flipped through the pages of the old book until he landed on one page in particular, one he knew would save them all. He held the book out to President Mazzello who studied the drawing with a curious look. The drawing of the alien robot done by his great ancestor Robert Deacon in the Egyptian temple 300 years ago.

"That is a Mondoshawan," John explains. "An ancestor of mine drew that 300 years ago in a temple in Egypt. See the date?"

He pointed to the corner of the page and Mazzello saw the date scrawled out as '5th of September 1939', which was today's exact date. The President then studied the drawing of the Mondoshawan, noticing it was sketched in great detail, from it's bulky body and bird like head.

"The Mondoshawans can help us," John says. "They have in their possession the only weapon that can defeat the dark planet."

"Which is what?" Mazzello asks intrigued.

John turned to another page. "The Supreme Being, a warrior of ancient Zanzibar, created to protect life."

Mazello looked at the page. It showed a human like figure in the center of an alter, surrounded by four posts with what appeared to be stones, all with different patterns on them.

"What are these stones for?" the President asks.

"Those are the Sacred Stones, the Mondoshawans have had them for the last 300 years," John says. "Together with the Supreme Being, they create the elements of earth, air, fire, and water, producing Light Of Creation, which will bring peace back to the Universe. But if Evil were to prevent that from happening, then white will turn to black. Light turns to darkness. Then life to death...for all of eternity."

Mazzello nodded, absorbing all this new information, stunned that this young British priest knew so much.

"Mr. President..."

Mazello turned and saw one of his general's holding a cellphone.

"We have a Mondoshawan spaceship requesting permission to enter into our territory."

The President turned back to the priest with a stunned look on his face. "Speak of the devil, Father, you were right!" he says with a grin.

John grinned, showing the gap in his teeth as he chuckled and half bowed his head.

"I guess we should get to work then, huh?" Mazzello says with a wink as he stands from his chair. "Say how would you like to work for me when this is all over?"

John chuckled nervously. "Oh no, I couldn't," he says with a smile. "I think after this is all blown over, I'll be much happier at home being a priest."

"Sir!" the general says, interrupting them, covering the phone with his hand. "These Mondoshawans do not belong in this territory and we do not know what their true intentions are. May I recommend an immediate military investigation first--"

"Dammit, did you not see that dark planet, that-that thing swallow our starship like it was a fucking gumdrop?!" Mazzello yells angrily. He slammed his fist down on the desk, startling John who jumped back. "You couldn't tell me what it was, General, even when I asked you for options and all you gave me was bullshit!"

A short blanket of silence fell over the room as Mazzello stared at the General with wide angry eyes, his breathing harsh as he attempted to calm himself by taking deep breaths.

"Send them my permission to enter the territory with my warmest regards," he says to the General.

John let out a long sigh and smiled. "Thank you, Mr. President," he whispers.

~~~~

Eyyy, I just realized Egypt and Zanzibar are both part of the same continent so the Supreme Being as an ancient warrior of Zanzibar actually works out perfectly, heueheuheuheuheuhue. ;D


	6. Bro Gimme The Cashhhhhhhh

So anyway, I'mma try and describe that outfit from Radio Ga Ga that Brian wore the best I can 'cuz for some reason I can't fucking find any info on it anywhere.

I proofread this a billion million times so sorry if there's mistakes. Also if I happen to misspell Brian as "Bryan" sorry about that, I'm sorta use to spelling it that way 'cuz I listen to a lot of Bryan Adams and Bryan Ferry and they are my favorites. :P Ok bye enjoy. :)

~~~~

  
Stopping the autowash, Brian pressed the switch next to the faucet that lowered the small shower cubicle. With a mechanical whir, the cubicle lowered back down to the kitchen area. He stepped out and the cubicle automatically lifted back up into the ceiling, the fridge taking it's place as he reached for his towel.

"Welcome to Paradise!"

Brian paused in drying himself off and looked at the TV screen in front of the bed that was filled with flashy images of palm trees, crystal blue water, and white sand. He rolled his eyes at the all too familiar annoying commercial and turned towards his wardrobe for a change of clothes as the announcer continued in his British accented, raspy high pitched voice.

"Welcome to Bohemian Paradise! I'm your favorite DJ and host Roger Taylor..." **(A/N update Jan 1st 2020: I've decided to just use Rogers real name instead of Rogerina. However he will be playing the character later on in the story. 🙂)**

From the bed, Delilah watched the TV screen, entranced as her tail occasionally twitched or moved from side to side.

"Don't watch that telly all day, love," Brian says to the her as he pulled a long sleeved, chopped up red top and black leather pants from the wardrobe. "I'll rot your brain."

Delilah turned her head to the sound of her owners voice and meowed, then turned her attention back towards the TV screen.

"...The winner will hang with me for two days in Bohemian Paradise, which I'm really excited about!"

Soon the sound of the TV was drowned out by the automatic Z-Dryer3000 as Brian stuck his head up inside the bubble and in no time at all, his hair was completely dry and back to it's normal poofy and curly hairstyle. Once he was done, he put on a fresh pair of briefs, then pulled on the black leather pants, and with minor difficulties managed to get himself into the chopped up red top that left his shoulders and elbows bare, as well as areas on his chest and half of his back due to the crisscross design on the back of the top. **(A/N: Meh I did my best and kinda made it my own design so now it's kinda different from what he's wearing in the video. XD Ok moving on.)**

Pulling on his black leather combat boots, he grabbed his Red Special and slung it over his shoulder as he headed for the door, giving Delilah a quick scratch as he passed her on the bed. Nearing the door he checked to make sure he had his multipass and just in case, his Mini Annihilator. He glanced at the security screen which showed a completely empty hallway. He pressed a switch on the wall and as the door slid upwards, Brian went to step out when he came face to face with a shorthand assault rifle.

"Whoa there, mate," he says as he took a step back, hands raised.

"Bro, gimme the cashhhhhhh!" a familiar jittery voice says from behind the gun who also had a camouflage shield in front of their face.

Brian squinted his eyes. "Ben?"

The person behind the gun raised the shield from their face, revealing a baby faced young man with blonde hair and bloodshot green eyes.

"H-How'd you know it was me?" he asks.

Brian grinned. "I recognize that voice of yours anywhere. Been here long, have ya?"

The young man moved the weapon in little jerks and twitches as he blinked rapidly and sniffed. "Y-yeah," he stutters out. "Been here for ages, now gimme the cash!"

"Really Ben, out of all people, you're gonna try and mug me?" Brian asks with a pointed stare. "What have I told you about that?"

"W-what are you, m-my mother? Just gimme the cash!"

"I don't have cash on me," Brian says. "You should know by now no one carries cash on them."

The gun shook in Ben's grasp as he began to get frustrated. "Bullshit, b-bro, I know you're l-loaded, M-Mr. Astrophysicist, P-poodle Haired Guitarist!"

Brian held back laughter. "Say is that the new Z140 assault model with alleviated titanium?"

"Uhh...y-yeah yeah!" the young man says nodding his head real fast.

The guitarist smiled. "Nice. Good thing it's not loaded."

"H-huh?" Ben asks, glancing down at the weapon. "The hell you mean it's not loaded?"

"Yeah, mate, you have to push down that little red button on the side there," Brian tells him.

He pointed to the switch on the side of the gun and Ben pushed it, then shoved the gun back up into Brian's face.

"Now gimme the cashhhhhh!" he yells.

Ben's hand twitched as he pressed the trigger with a grunt, then the Z140's hum died. With a grin, Brian made his move. Quickly pulling out his Mini Annihilator, he trained it right between Ben's eyes, watching in amusement as they widened in shocked terror. Then reaching beside him, he typed in a code on a keypad on the opposite wall and a shelf filled with similar weapons dropped down from the ceiling behind him. In this moment Brian was pretty grateful he had it installed thanks to Miami and his former training.

The young man stared dumbfounded at the curly haired guitarist's collection of high powered weapons. "Bro...what--"

"You must've forgotten that I'm a former space fighter," Brian says.

"Uhh--"

"And that's also a very dangerous and highly illegal gun," Brian continues in a soft voice. "You can get into a lot of trouble for having this; maybe you should let me hold onto it for you."

Ben's eyes twitched back and forth nervously between Brian and the shelf of weapons as the guitarist slowly removed the Z140 from the young man's grasp.

"You don't mind at all, do you, mate?" he asks, placing the Z140 on the shelf.

"N-no, bro," Ben says as he shakily backs away a few steps. "K-keep it."

"You sure?"

Ben laughed nervously as he backed away. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, t-take it. I don't need it!"

With the Annihilator still trained on the young man, Brian watched on in amusement, trying hard not to laugh as Ben took a few more jittery steps back and did a weird little jig dance as if he had ants in his pants, but what was even more comical was the colorful vest and shiny yellow parachute pants he was wearing.

"That's..." Brian cleared his throat, trying desperately not to laugh. "That's a very nice outfit you got on, mate."

"Oh yeah, ya like this?" Ben asks, smiling as he continues his quirky dance moves.

~~~~

"Please enter your license," a robotic voice says.

Brian slid his license into a slot on the dashboard, then typed in his access number as the turbines of the taxi started up and the engine hummed with a gentle purr.

"Welcome on board, Mr. May," the robotic voice says.

He pressed a button on the steering wheel and the bay doors of the garage opened to the hot sunny day. Immediately he flicked on the cab's AC and a welcoming coolness drifted over his heated face. 

"You have 40 points on your license," the robotic voice says.

"Thanks for the reminder," Brian mumbles as he pushed forward on the steering wheel.

The cab slid forward and the vast megatropolis of 23rd century New York City came into view. From up here, high above the trash, poverty, and fog that settled on the ground, the city was quite beautiful and much different looking from his hometown of London. Brian smiled and was about to turn the wheel to go when a hot rod looking vehicle, with it's windows down and the radio blasting, flew by at full speed, nearly side swiping the curly haired guitarists cab.

"Wanker!" Brian shouted out his open passenger window with a honk of the horn.

"Have a nice day," the robotic voice came again.

Brian sighed. "Yeah I'll try." 

~~~~

  
Hehehe, guess who's coming in the next chapter. 😉😁


	7. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get into it, my original plan on this for when Freddie is created is he was to have his own language that I was gonna make up myself, but I don't know how to do that 'cuz I'm a lazy fuck, and then I looked online to see if he spoke any other languages back when he lived in Zanzibar. I found on Reddit that his parents spoke Gujarati which I have no idea what that is and I'm not familiar with it. However I am somewhat familiar to Swahili (thanks to my all time favorite childhood movie, George Of The Jungle XD) which is another spoken language in Zanzibar. No I'm not fluent in the language and can't speak it. It looks somewhat similar to the made up Divine Language that Luc Besson created for the novel so I was thinking he could say a couple phrases or maybe a few sentences in Swahili or whatever that I'll put into a translator (it probably won't be accurate but who cares) and then as the story moves along he will just make those random vocal coaching noises he did to the audience during concerts back in the 80s until his character eventually learns English. For example: "Ay-oh" will mean "hello/hey/hi"
> 
> ***The character of General Munro is owned by Luc Besson. I'm only using him 'cuz the actor who played him is my favorite, may he rest in peace. ❤ The same goes for Zorg, the Mondoshawans, and the Mangalores, all are owned by Luc Besson, too***
> 
> Alright now that we got that out the way, it's the moment you've all been waiting for. ;) ♫♫Here comes Freddiekins, here comes Freddiekins, right down Fat Bottomed Girls lane!♫♫ 😂😂😂
> 
> *heavy breathing intensifies*

"This is General James Munro," a voice says over the radio of the Mondoshawan ship. "President Mazzello would like to welcome you into the territory with his warmest regards. We look forward to meeting you soon."

The Mondoshawan leader pressed a button on his radio. "Thank you," it says in it's mechanical voice.

Still some light years away, the Mondoshawan ship headed toward their granted destination, The Supreme Being that was soon to be saving the universe from Evil was locked away and kept safe.

But the Mondoshawans were anything but safe at that very moment as a little ways away, were two very nasty looking Mangalore warships following them like shark to it's prey.

Mangalores were a race of beings so ugly, violent, and dangerous that they have been declared illegal on planet Earth. But still they had their ways of getting through the territory by shape shifting powers.

The Mondoshawans don't see it coming when suddenly their large ship is shaken by a huge explosion. Confusion spreads aboard the ship but not fear as the Mondoshawans are accepted of their own deaths and are fully aware of the importance of the weapon being delivered to a defenseless Earth.

The two Mangalore warships fire again and again at the Mondoshawans, attacking from all directions, the leader on board one of the enemy ships hitting the controls with an almost sexual thrill, which was something the joy of killing was linked to as it laughed manically with each blast sent to the other ship, mouth open in pleasure, eyes evil. Another hit, then another until the last one is fatal as the Mondoshawan ship catches fire and crash lands on a tiny nearby planet, exploding on impact...

~~~~

Just outside Manhattan and far from the reaches of New York City, the rich and powerful Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg, of Zorg Enterprises, stood behind his desk, gazing out his big picture office window at the outside world.

He stood with his hands folded behind his back and head held high but his stature wasn't at all extremely imposing or even threatening. He was average height with an average build, with a rather expensive taste in clothing and a keen interest in the latest fashion; plastic head gear that required one side of the head to be shaved completely bald. It was a rather interesting look for the rich businessman.

Behind him, a call buzzed through to his office phone and he smiled as he pressed a button.

"I'm so glad to hear from you Aknot," he says, the Southern drawl in his voice deceivingly joyful and warm.

"The mission is accomplished, sir," a deep voice says. "You'll have what you asked for in just a few hours."

"Good, I'll meet you at my factory..."

~~~~

Shocked silence filled the President's office. Only minutes after he had granted the Mondoshawans access to the territory with invitation, their ship had been shot down by an unknown attacker.

Father John Deacon sat in his chair in silence, his son Luke, who was shocked as well, standing by his side.

Finally, John broke the silence. "We are lost," he whispers.

At that moment, President Mazzello's highest ranking officer, General Munro, entered the office. "Uh, Mr. President," he says. "Witnesses on the planet say the attack was launched by two Mangalore warships."

"Close all the main borders," Mazzello says. "And declare a look out for any Mangalores who try and get in."

General Munro saluted. "Yes, sir."

"Lost!" John repeats, his eyes wide and desperate. "Three hundred years we have been waiting for this and it was all for nothing."

Mazzello sighed and laid a hand on the young priests shoulder. "Father, I think it's best you go home. Get some sleep."

John looked up at the President, his eyes filled with tears as his lip trembled. "I can't!" he cries. "I am the only contact the Mondoshawans have on Earth! I must be here when the Supreme Being arrives. There's no way it's gone forever! Please you must let me stay here until they arrive!"

"Father--"

"It's John!" the young priest snaps, then clears his throat. "I'm sorry, please just call me John."

Mazzello bent down beside John and seeing just how tired and worn out the younger man looked with tears running down his cheeks made him feel a great deal of sympathy for the priest and his efforts.

"John, this is government business now and we have been at this all night," Mazzello says to him in a soft voice. "It's best you go home and get some sleep, and I will keep you informed."

He motioned for two of his guards, who came and gently escorted the quietly sobbing young man from the room, his son following close behind them with his head down and the ancient book held tightly against his chest.

Shortly after the door closed behind them, it opened again and a captain entered.

"Sir, I just received word from the rescue team of the Mondoshawan crash site."

"Any survivors?" Mazzello asked.

The captain smiled and held up a finger. "Only one."

*~~~~*

_Nucleolab_   
_New York City_

"Only an arm?" General Munro asks as he followed alongside a glass surgical cart pushed by the green coated Dr. Peter Freestone. "This is all that survived?"

The doctor smiled. "A good majority of the cells are still alive which is more than enough."

As they continued on down the long hallway, General Munro studied the hand with it's long fingers and slender wrist. It almost looked like a piano players hand. He certainly expected something much more gruesome since it had been through a crash just recently.

"It doesn't look anything like a Mondoshawan," Munro says. "Have you identified it yet?"

"Yes, we did," Freestone says as they pushed the cart through a set of swinging doors, then another. "It gave us info on ancient Zanzibar, then after that, the computer went off the charts."

"Charts?" Munro asks, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well you see," Freestone begins, "Normal human beings have forty DNA memo groups, which is quite frankly more than enough for any species to perpetuate itself. But this..." He stopped and pointed to the hand inside the glass case with great pride. "...this thing right here has over two hundred thousand memo groups!"

"Sounds like a freak of nature to me," Munro jokes as they entered a RESTRICTED AREA black light room.

Freestone grinned as he punched in the access codes to the next room with a door marked CENTRAL LAB. "Yeah and I can't wait to meet them."

The doors slid open to reveal a giant room surrounded by golden colored walls, and in the center, a huge floor to ceiling turbine looking bubble. Two more scientists were sat at a computer terminal, busy studying the readouts of the DNA. To Munro, who stood beside the scientists, it just looked like a never ending list of numbers. To Freestone, it was the window into the genetic code of the Supreme Being, a code he had never seen before in all his years of studying science.

"General, take a look at this," Freestone says, pointing to the computer screen showing a DNA chain. "Right here is a normal human DNA chain of you, me, anybody, really. Now watch this." Freestone's fingers glided across the touch screen, bringing up a much bigger looking chain. "The elements of this persons DNA chain is the same as ours, only doubled and tightly packed with incredible infinite genetic knowledge. It's almost as if this being was...engineered.

Munro shifted uncomfortably. "Is there any danger to this?"

Dr. Freestone shook his head. "Oh, no, no, no, not at all," he says. "We put it through the cellular hygiene detector. The cell is, for a lack of a better word, perfect."

Munro sighed, knowing his duties since Mazzello had sent him to monitor this experiment. Using his key provided to him by Military and Cultural Sciences, he opened the self destruct box.

"Alright, go ahead then, Dr. Freestone," Munro says. "But this "Perfect" being better be polite or I'm turning it into cat food."

Freestone nodded with a little smirk and pulled the switch that began the DNA reconstruction. Instantly the mechanical implements, rods and levers came to life as the liquid in the center generator gurgled and pushed through the tiny opening to rebuild the skeletal frame of the being in the glass bubble.

Munro and the entire team of scientists watched the monitor in silent fascination as it gave an animated version of what was happening inside the machine. The General was impressed yet horrified to be seeing a human form being created from nothing but a strange liquid. Finally the skeleton was complete and looked much more delicate than what he was expecting.

"Now comes tissue processing," Freestone says.

The mechanical hands went to work, quickly weaving out sinew and muscle until within just a mere few seconds, the frame of the body had bulk, organs and a heart.

"Ten seconds to ultraviolet protection," one of the other scientists says.

A shield closed over the chamber, hiding the body from view.

"What's happening now?" Munro asks.

"This is the last phase," Freestone says. "The cells are bombarded with slightly greasy solar atoms which forces the body to react, protect itself, which means it can also grow skin. Pretty clever, huh?"

Munro grimaced at the doctor's somewhat grotesque description that burned an unpleasant image in his head. "Hmm, wonderful," he mumbles as he kept his hand hovered over the red button, just in case.

Just as quickly as it had started, the machine stopped and all the components to create life folded back into place as the generators powered down.

"Reconstruction is now complete," the other scientist says.

There was a sudden hushed moment of silence that filled the entire room so thick with tension that Munro leaned forward a bit in shocked anticipation.

"Remove the shield," Freestone says.

Very slowly, the shield began to move back, revealing shapely feet, lightly muscled long legs, a flat stomach that rose to a small moderately hairy chest and finally to the sleeping face of a young man, who looked no more than thirty, with silky shoulder length black hair.

General Munro stared, mouth open in stunned silence as he studied the features of the man's face, his jawline being the most notable thing, along with something else. **(A/N: I ain't saying that last thing, ya'll can figure it out for yourselves. 😏🤣)** The young man looked to be of an average skinny build, his skin a light shade of tan. The General wasn't expecting the savoir of creation to look like this. In fact the man before him wasn't a great big muscled hulk he was hoping for.

Munro turned to Freestone and gestured to the sleeping man inside the chamber. "What is this?" he asks. "He's supposed to save the world? He looks like one of them 20th century rock stars from the 1970s with a build so small that just a light breeze could knock him over."

Freestone chuckled, staring at the created form before them. "I already assured you, General, the sensors have indicated this being is beyond what appearances may seem. He's perfect.

The doctor lightly gripped General Munro's hand that was still hovered over the self destruct button with a raised eyebrow.

With a sigh, Munro removed his hand away from the button. "Ok Dr. Freestone, I'll take your word for it." He motioned towards the sleeping man. "So when does Mr. Perfect wake up?"

"Ah yes, let's wake him up now, shall we," Freestone says.

One of the other scientists pulled a switch and there was a sudden flash, and a faint smell of ozone as 1,000 volts of electricity were delivered to the Supreme Being's still heart, shocking him into true life.

General Munro and everyone else in the room jumped as the body of the young man arched with a yelp, his head jerking back as gasps of breath rattled through his chest, the aftershocks of being electrocuted made the limbs jerk and flail around with the newly created body being painfully brought back to a full life. The hurt the young man was feeling was evident on his face and Munro felt a small stab of pity towards the creation as he watched him twist and thrash around in the chamber.

Finally he stilled and rolled over onto his front, curling into a ball, his harsh breathing muffled with his head down on the padded chamber bedding, his arms wrapped around his middle. Very slowly he raised his head, his eyes focusing on his surroundings as he soon realized he was in a strange place with strange eyes upon him.

He then began to speak and to Munro's surprise, the being had a soft and pleasant sounding voice, slightly distorted by fear, curiosity, and perhaps anger. However not a word of what this young man was saying could be understood.

Munro furrowed his brow. "What is he saying?"

Freestone shrugged. "I have no clue, General." He turned towards the other two scientists. "Activate the phonic detector and give him something to wear."

Another switch was pulled and a pile of silky white clothes fell into the chamber from above and the young man quickly snatched up the clothing as he stared daggers at the others present in the room.

"Wewe kama kuangalia majogoo kubwa?" the young man snaps as he began to put on the clothes, unhurriedly.

The computer beeped, showing that a translation came through and a robotic female voice said: "You like looking at big cocks?" **(A/N: I put the Swahili translation though Google Translate and it translated to something a bit different but you get the idea. XD )**

Upon hearing the translation, Munro covered his mouth to keep from laughing as Freestone's mouth dropped wide open in shock and the other two scientists looked mortified. The General couldn't help but be amused at the foul mouthed Supreme Being.

"Well he sure has a mouth on him, eh doc?" Munro jokes as he watched the young man slip into a pair of high waisted white silky shorts with a red elastic waistband and matching shirt.

He moved a bit closer towards the chamber, watching as the young man fumbled with the buttons of the white shirt, mumbling what sounded like expletives that the computer translated out as "fuck" "shit" and "lick my ass", before eventually giving up on the t-shirt, leaving it half buttoned with his chest of hair sticking out. **(A/N: My own writing is making me laugh so hard and I'm literally in tears right now, help! 😂😂😂)**

"Is this thing solid?" Munro asks, looking back at Dr. Freestone.

"Unbreakable," Freestone replies.

Munro turned back towards the chamber and slowly approached, smiling at the young man who stared back at the General with a frown. He stopped just mere inches from the barrier between him and the long haired exotic being to get a much better look. He seemed to have a sort of feminine look about him if it weren't for his unique jawline. The eyes were a dark brown, and his head of long black wavy hair was quite exquisite, almost like it could be soft to the touch, which really complimented to the tan complexion of his skin color. The last thing he noticed of the young man were the teeth which were quite big in the front as they stuck out from the being's mouth that was slightly open.

Munro pulled out his multipass and swung it back and forth. "Mr. Perfect, if you want out, you're going to have to learn to develop some better language, and more polite communication skills," he taunts.

He enunciated each word with a swing of his multipass which only seemed to anger the young man trapped inside the chamber. He lowered his head, staring at the General with narrowed eyes.

_CRASH!_

General Munro had no time to react at all. In one blinding split of a second, the young man's fist exploded through the glass barrier that lay in between the two men. Before anyone had time to react or register what happened, the man firmly grasped at Munro's crotch with an iron grip so tight that the General screamed out in utter agony. Then gripping the lapels of the General's military jacket, the young man brought his head down and violently slammed him against the side of the chamber, his head bouncing off the glass plate.

The young man let go, grabbing onto the multipass as the General fell to the floor, unconscious, the man quickly sliding the card through the lock at the base next to the hole he had punched through.

The glass chamber began to slide open as warnings blared over the speakers. The Supreme Being scooted to the back of the open chamber and off the edge of the machine as the main door opened and security guards in green suits began flooding into the large room with electric buzzing sticks firm in their grasps. The young man's eyes darted between the frantic scientists, to Freestone who stood there looking unaffected by everything going on around him, and to the security guards. Slowly he backed away, and turning, he took off into a full throttle run to the other side of the room.

Doctor Freestone watched on in pure awe and astonishment as his beautiful creation flung himself through the tin foil like wall, and for a moment he wondered if the young man had known all along that his direct escape route led to the service pipes that would eventually lead him to the outside world of New York City.

He smiled and laughed. "Perfect!" he cries, his voice full of joy as tears of happiness, and perhaps knowing just how fucked he was, spilled from his eyes.

~~~~

The entire science building was on a code red alert as lights flashed while the emergency alarms blared from every room. The cramped hallways were suddenly swarmed with armies of armed guards. The Chief of Security stopped at a ladder that rolled down from the ceiling.

"A team with me, B team hit the ventilation!" he yells out.

~~~~

As quickly as he could, the dark haired young man scurried though the ventilation system, his face showing slight panic. His brown eyes were furrowed in confusion to the unknown surroundings. A bit of ways behind him, he could hear the clumsy scraping and kicking of the shouting security guards who sounded like they were having difficulties fitting in the tight spaces of the ventilation system with their bulky, and heavy futuristic uniforms.

He continued to run, making his way towards the draft of moving air he could feel, noting that it had a strange smell to it. It seemed more heavy, acidic and foul but it was at least fresher than the stuffy, warm air in the ventilation system.

Coming to a dead end with a small rectangular grate, he pushed through it and the flimsy metal gave way and fell to the metal floor of a circular tube. He jumped down and continued on through the twists and turns of endless steel piping within the labyrinth of the large buildings ventilation system, until finally he found the source of fresh air just beyond a circular grate where he could see bits of blue sky.

With shaky hands, the dark haired being pushed open the grate that lead to the outside world and stepping out onto the ledge, he gasped in shock at the sight in front of him. His brown eyes widened. Everything was all too much. The loud noises, the height he was at, the smell, the abundance of the flying vehicles that soared past him in every direction.

"Halt!" a voice yells from inside the ventilation system.

The young man jumped at the voice and bent down to peer back into the hole, his eyes landing on three armed men with shields over their faces and giant machines pointed in his direction.

"Stay calm, this is the NYPD!" the leader calls to him. "There's nowhere else to go, so you're going to slowly turn around and put your hands on the floor, do you understand me?"

The young man raised his eyebrows, then stood back up and disappeared out of their sight.

"He doesn't," the leader grumbles. He pushed a button on his radio. "Attention all units, we need a flying unit out here, south side of-"

~~~~

The dark haired being continued walking along the ledge, hugging the concrete wall close as his heart pounded in his chest, his palms sweaty with fear. Suddenly a blue vehicle rose up in front of him, it's siren blaring loudly as it flashed it's bright lights in his direction and a voice blared out.

"This is the police! We are processing your identification, please put your arms up follow our instructions."

The young man put his arms up but to only shield his eyes from the bright flashing lights coming from the flying vehicle.

From inside the squad car, the officer in this passenger seat gaped in confusion at the screen on the dashboard. "What the hell?"

The Sergeant at the wheel looked at the screen as well. "He...has no file," he observes.

Both men gaped in dumbfounded confusion at the dark haired being on the ledge. The NYPD, along with every city in the entire world had record of every single human being born on planet Earth, along with the outer aliens from other planets. Every person should be on record as it was the law that the government put into affect about 200 years ago, but somehow this exotic looking stranger, with his wavy hair that flowed in the breeze from the height of over 400 floors, had no file.

"Fuck! He dove off!" The Sergeant at the wheel screams. "Attention all units, we have a jumper, I repeat we have a jumper!"

Quickly he pushed the squad car into high gear and the vehicle went straight down, flying after the falling jumper...


	8. Fallen Angel

Picture above is Brian discovering Freddie in the backseat.

Proofread a million bajillion times, sorry if there's still mistakes. :P Enjoy. :)

~~~~

"Hey man, thanks for the ride, you're the best!"

Brian smiled to his fare as he turned the wheel of the cab to his passenger's destination, bobbling to a hovering stop at the entrance of a ledge, high above the 45th of a business.

"So when can we expect a new album?" the man asks.

"Oh pretty soon, hopefully by the end of this month," Brian answers.

The man grinned. "Sweet," he says as he swiped his card through the slot. "Have a nice day, Mr. May!"

"You too, mate," Brian says as the fare got out, the door sliding shut behind him.

Glancing at the clock on the dashboard, he saw it was still early enough to pick up other fares since he still had another hour or two before he was due to meet with Miami for the cab's overhaul and dropping by the studio.

Leaving the 45th, Brian cruised onward, above 400 floors, searching for new fares when suddenly--

_CRASH!_

"SHITTING BLOODY HELL!" Brian screams out as something crashes through the roof in the backseat of his cab, the force causing him to push forward on the steering wheel. 

As he weaved in and out of oncoming traffic in sheer panic, the impact had tripped all the vehicles emergency sensors and alarms as a robotic voice droned out: "You just had an accident. Please pull over to the nearest stop and wait for emergency services. You just had an accident."

"Oi, shove it will ya, I know I just had a bloody accident!" Brian yells at the voice as if it would respond to him. "Watch out!" He honked at all the other cars as he cut across traffic to get to safety.

Finally finding a good spot away from the heavy flow of traffic, and in a remotely shadowed area, he put the cab into automatic hover mode as he unbuckled his seat belt and took a deep calming breath to try and slow his rapidly beating heart and the overload of adrenaline he was feeling. His first thought was thank god his beloved Red Special was up front in the passenger seat next to him.

"Thirty-nine points have been temporarily removed from your license, you have one point left on your license," the cab's robot voice droned. 

_Fuck!_ Brian groaned and banged his head against the steering wheel. _Well so much for a fucking clean driving record._

Finally with a heavy dreading heart, he turned and looked into the backseat to assess the damage to the roof and grimaced at the mangled mess of metal from the hole. He figured he had been hit by a "jumper," as New York City was a well known place for suicides. But if this was a suicide, he could only hope it was an unsuccessful one as he didn't want to see some twisted up, mangled body of a person.

"Anyone alive back there?" Brian asks, finally mustering up the courage to speak.

A large dirty hand suddenly came up, resting on the glass partition of the backseat, and then a lightly tanned face, smudged in black soot.

Brian's breath caught in his throat at the sight before him of the man, his features unlike anything the guitarist had ever seen before, making the attraction instantaneous. The age was hard to tell but he guessed that he was maybe a year older. His head of thick black shoulder length hair looked soft to the touch. His eyes were dark brown, and his jawline...wow. Then he noticed those lips. He was, for a lack of a better word, handsome. More than handsome, in fact. Heavenly. Brian began wondering if he was some sort of fallen angel.

His once white shirt was dirty and disheveled, and the guitarist noticed there were a few little cuts on the man's forehead and face, and some blood on his bottom lip, but other than that, he seemed completely unharmed.

"Hi," Brian says softly. "Are you alright?"

"Ay-yo, kuna watu wabaya kuja," the dark haired stranger began to say.

Brian raised his eyebrows in surprise, not understanding what language this man was speaking, but his voice was smooth and soft. The man just continued on with the language until the guitarist caught one word in particular.

"Boom!" the dark haired man exclaims with a clap of his hands.

"Boom?" Brian asks, not quite understanding.

The stranger nodded and pointed to the roof. "Bada boom."

Brian looked up at the big hole in the roof of his cab. "Oh yeah mate, a big boom indeed," he agrees.

"Biiiiiig!" the stranger sounded out. "Bada boom big!"

The curly haired guitarist laughed. "Yeah big bada boom," he says with a grin.

The stranger giggled and grinned back, showing off his teeth and dimples, and Brian couldn't help but chuckle at the man's infectious giggling.

"You know, mate, you're lucky to be alive," Brian says to him in a soft voice.

Suddenly the stranger looked past Brian's shoulder towards the windshield and his brown eyes widened in fear as the familiar blue vehicles appeared with their sirens blaring and flashing lights. Brian looked back as well following the strangers gaze, and his heart dropped.

"This is the NYPD!" a voice boomed over the squad car's megaphone. "You have an unauthorized passenger in your vehicle, we are going to arrest him! Please leave your hands firmly on the steering wheel! Thank you for your cooperation!"

Brian did as he was told, knowing just how brutal the police in New York City could be from the many riots he had witnessed. He left his hands on the wheel in plain sight as he glanced at the dark haired stranger in the rear-view mirror who looked beyond terrified and on the verge of tears.

"Sorry, mate, but I think this is your ride," Brian says over his shoulder. "We'd better do what these blokes say. They're not to be messed around with, trust me."

The stranger started to speak urgently, pointing at the cop cars and looking at Brian as if he was supposed to do something about it. Brian felt a stab of guilt and dread in his heart. Miami was definitely not going to be happy about this. Also what would the media say about this? Or the fans, what would they think?

"Look, mate, it's for the best that you do as they say," Brian says. 

The police cruiser moved over slowly, mag locking onto Brian's cab as huge guns were pointed at them from the other vehicle. The door to the cruiser slid open and a net emerged, connecting between the two vehicles.

The guitarist felt twice as lousy when he glanced in the mirror again and saw the tears in the man's brown eyes. 

"I'm sorry," he says to the man.

Instead of answering with more of the bizarre language, the dark haired man pointed to a sticker on the partition glass that had a phone number and a child's pleading eyes with words below it that said: PLEASE HELP ME.

Brian sighed. "Please don't," he says softly. "I...I can't."

The stranger's lip trembled, pointing at the sticker again as the tears fell down his dirty cheeks.

"Mate, look I only have one point on my license and I need that to get back to the garage," Brian tells him, his voice sounding low and sad. "You understand, right?" 

The man seemed to understand the power he had over Brian's emotions. Sniffling and wiping the tears from his face, he pointed to the sticker for a third time. Brian glanced at the squad car and bit his bottom lip just as a police officer was reaching across the shortened gap.

"Fucking hell, Miami is going to kill me," he mutters as he shuts off the meter on the cab.

With his former space fighter instincts kicking in, Brian jammed the steering wheel forward and stomped down on the accelerator as he floored it, rocketing out of the area so fast that it sent the police cruiser into a triple 360 spin, knocking it against the side of the building with a loud bang of metal against concrete as the police officers began to yell and scream for backup into the radio.

"One point has been removed from your license," the robot said.

He quickly spun the wheel, flying around a corner at full speed and down ten stories away from the flashing lights and blaring sirens of the police cruiser.

"You have no points left on your license," the robot continued. "You are unauthorized--"

"Fuck off!" Brian yells as he slams his fist against the speaker, the robotic voice dying instantly with a garbling sound.

In the rear-view mirror, he saw the dark haired young man leaning back in the seat, watching the commotion with an amused grin on his face, his front teeth sticking out which made Brian snicker and shake his head. 

"Do you even know much trouble I'm going to get in for this?" Brian asks, glancing at the man in the backseat.

The dark haired man says nothing and continued to smile, and Brian had to force himself look away from that face.

~~~~

A few blocks away, another squad car was in the drive thru of the McDonald's when his radio crackled to life.

"Attention all units, assistance needed in pursuit of a yellow cab, Level 10, over."

"Should we go for it?" the young rookie in the passenger seat asks.

His elder partner at the wheel sighed in annoyance and spoke into the radio. "This is Unit 47, we're on our way, over." He hung up the mike and looked at his young partner. "As soon as we finish lunch. Tell them the order, kid."

The younger cop leaned out towards the window and into another mike. "I'll have a large number one with a large Dr. Pepper and a large number two with a large diet Coke. Copy?"

"Ok that's a number one with a large Dr. Pepper and large number two with a large diet Coke. $14.95 at the next window please, over and out."

The line of hovering vehicles inched forward as the young cop turned to his elder partner.

"Hey shouldn't we be responding to that call?" he asks.

The older cop shook his head as he inched forward until they were at the pick-up window.

"I'm too damn tired, too damn old, and too damn hungry to go chase after some hot rod punk," he says.

A tray of their food was handed out the window, followed by a tray of their drinks.

"And I'm definitely too fucking thirsty to give a shit," he finished saying as reached for his drink to put on the window tray, when suddenly--

_BAM!_

The drinks and their food went flying as a speeding yellow cab sideswiped the side of the cruiser. 

"Holy shit," the older cop says as they watch the battered yellow cab disappear into the skyline.

~~~~

Brian floored it, speeding around sharp turns and corners, trying his best to out maneuver the cops as the police cruisers appear from every direction with their sirens screaming on full blast. Behind him, four more cruisers appeared, hot on his trail as the sirens got louder.

"Hold on!" Brian warns as he jerked the wheel, cutting across a line of traffic, and down six stories to the underside of an abandoned railroad bridge.

The young man in the back began to shout over the roar of the engine to how fast Brian was going.

"Look mate, I only speak two bloody languages, Spanish and the Queen's English!" he shouts. "And I'm all for conversation but I don't understand a bloody word you're saying so if you could quiet down back there, I'd appreciate it!"

Suddenly a cruiser burst out in front of him and with quick reflexes, Brian pulled up on the steering wheel, jumping over the pursuing vehicle. A little ways ahead he spotted three more cruisers hovering in his escape route. Jerking the wheel upwards, he shot up and broke through the flimsy railroad tracks and headed towards the downtown area.

"I think we're safe now," Brian says.

However he spoke too soon as he caught sight of five police cruisers, hovering and waiting. Then the cabs emergency screen began to beep with red letters that blinked ATTACK DETECTION.

"Bloody hell, get down!" Brian yells out. 

Both the dark haired stranger and Brian take cover as machine gun bullets begin to shoot at the cab from the pursuing vehicles. Grabbing the wheel, he blindly turned down another corner, finally out of range from the bullets.

"Shit!" he hisses, noticing the extent of the cabs smoky damage.

Suddenly he had an idea. He could only hope it if would work in order to save him and the dark haired stranger from the trouble they were in.

Acting quick, Brian switched gears, and jamming the steering wheel all the way forward, the cab went straight down in a nose dive towards the thick fog of Lower New York. With a terrified shriek, the dark haired man in the back falls forward, his head colliding with the glass partition, knocking him out cold.

~~~~

"Jesus Christ, there's no fucking way we're gonna find him in this shit," the older cops says to his rookie partner.

And he was right. Even with the cruisers high beams on, they still couldn't see past all the haze and smog that clung to the ground level of New York City. And with the trash piled so high, they doubted anyone be down here. After all no one had lived in Lower New York for the last 100 years after the city discovered it was much cheaper to dump trash down here instead of taking it to a landfill.

"Where'd he go?" the younger cop asks his partner.

The older cop shrugged as his eyes scanned a huge billboard of a long forgotten video sharing company. "Down, I guess," he says. "It ain't our job to sift through this shit for bodies. Let's go get another burger."

Just behind the billboard, Brian sat quietly, holding his breath as he waited for the cruiser to leave. Luckily for him, the billboard was big enough and wide enough to hide behind and not be seen.

Finally the cruiser turned and left and the curly haired guitarist let out the breath he was holding.

"We'll wait here a little while longer until things calm down a bit if that's alright with you," Brian says to the stranger in the backseat.

No reply.

"Oi," he says, glancing over his shoulder.

Craning his neck to look through the partition, he spots the dark haired stranger sprawled out on the floor of the back seat not moving.

"Fuck," Brian curses as he quickly unbuckles his seat belt and slides open his door.

He gets out, stepping on piles of smelly trash as he slides open the door to the backseat.

"Hey," he says softly as he climbs into the back and carefully shakes the dark haired stranger to wake.

The dark haired man slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Brian. He grabbed the back of the taller man's neck, and for a moment Brian panicked thinking the stranger wanted to kiss him but instead he was trying to whisper something in his ear. 

"Deaky..."

Brian looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Priest..." he says.

"You don't need a priest, just a doctor," Brian tells him.

"Jaaawn Ree-chard Dee-can," the man says.

"John Richard Deacon?"

The dark haired man nodded, then fainted leaving Brian to figure out who this John Richard Deacon individual was.

~~~~

I ain't religious but I think by the end of this, we're all gonna need a priest. XD

Also I think Brian's Red Special is destroyed, sorry. *laughs nervously* 😅


	9. Freddie

If anyone's confused on what Freddie looks like or what his outfit looks like, the picture above is what he's wearing in the story, hehe. 😁 I'm going by his 1975 look. The outfit and his hair will change in the next chapter though. 😁

Enjoy. :)

~~~~

A sudden series of loud knocks woke John up from a deep sleep. Groggily, he opened his eyes and laid there for a moment, hoping the sounds were something else, but when the incessant knocking started up again, he sighed in irritation and got up. 

_Well so much for getting some sleep_ , he thought as he grabbed his bathrobe and headed for the front door.

"Good God, what is so bloody--" John stopped mid sentence, his eyebrows raising at the scene in front of him.

His visitor was a tall young man of about 6'2" with poofy, curly black hair. In his arms was a man wearing torn up clothing who appeared to be unconscious.

"Can I help you?" John asks.

"Umm, sorry to be bothering you, but I'm looking for a priest," Brian says.

"Gay weddings are two floors down," John says. "Congratulations."

"Oi," Brian says as he puts his foot in the door. "He's not my bride, he's a fare and he's looking for a priest by the name John Richard Deacon. The phone guide said he lives here."

"Well yes, that's me," John says.

Brian studied the shorter man. "Aren't you a bit young to be a priest? I imagined you'd be a lot older."

John rolled his eyes. "I'm new to the delegation, alright," he says in an annoyed tone of voice. "Anyway who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Brian May," the guitarist says.

"Ah I thought you seemed familiar," John says. "You're an Astrophysicist and a singer, yeah?"

Brian nodded. "Anyway this man said he knew you."

John looked at the man in Brian's arms and shrugged. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't know who he is."

The unconscious man had shoulder length black hair, he was barefoot and wearing white silky high waisted shorts, dirty with soot and his once white silk t-shirt was torn open. He took notice of the small cuts on the mysterious man's face.

"Where did you find him?" John asks, regarding the sleeping man with suspicion.

"He fell into my cab," Brian tells him.

He held the man out toward John and the unconscious man's arm dropped to one side, revealing a small tattoo of four elements connected by lines on his inner wrist. When John saw it, he gasped and grabbed the unconscious man's tattooed wrist with wide eyes as all the color drained from his face.

"What is it?" Brian asks the young priest in concern.

John looked up at the tall curly haired guitarist in shock. "My God, it's...it's the Fifth Element!" he breathes out, and falls to the floor.

Now having to deal with two unconscious people, Brian quickly stepped all the way into the apartment and shut the door behind him with his foot.

"Fucking hell, Miami is _really_ going to kill me now!" he mutters as he looks for a place to set the dark haired stranger down.

Wandering into the apartment further, Brian entered what he assumed was the living room and gently placed the dark haired stranger on one of the three couches. Then heading back towards the front door, he picked up the young priest, who was surprisingly just as light as the dark haired stranger, and carried him to the other couch.

~~~~

_SLAP!_

John woke with a startle as his hand flew up to his burning cheek, his green eyes landing on the kind face of the hazel eyed curly haired guitarist hovered above him, both of their faces just mere inches from each other.

The priest felt a blush creep up his cheeks as he sat up. "Who are you?" he asks.

"I brought the man with me, remember?"

John looked at the guitarist, confused. "Man?" Then he suddenly remembered. The Fifth Element.

"Yes, the man," Brian tells him. "He crash landed into my cab and started talking this language I didn't understand."

John looked over at the dark haired man who was laying on the opposite couch. "She's a he," he says.

"No shit," Brian says sarcastically, then clears his throat. "Sorry Father."

John chuckled. "Quite alright. And please call me John." He stood from the couch and headed over to the opposite couch, kneeling beside the unconscious dark haired man with wide awestruck eyes. "It's an absolute miracle!" He stands and turns to Brian. "Look we don't have much time! Wake him up but please be gentle about it as he is mankind's most precious treasure."

Brian raised his eyebrows. "He is?"

John nodded. "Yes, he is...perfect!"

He ran from the room towards the back of the apartment and Brian walked over to the couch. He leaned over the "perfect" stranger, studying his sleeping face. He raised a hand to slap him awake but quickly decided against it. Instead, he lowered his hand and very slowly traced the strangers face with his fingertips. His skin was soft to the touch.

~~~~

"Good Lord, it's a miracle!" John exclaims as he bursts through the door of the storage room which was also the sewing room.

Luke jumped in startled fright from his seated position at the sewing machine as his father burst through the door, out of breath like he had just caught on fire. He took off his headphones.

"What's going on, dad?" he asks as he watches John open the door to the closet.

"A miracle, Luke!" John says with a wide grin.

"Where?" the young boy asks in confusion.

Ignoring Luke, John disappeared into the huge walk in closet and began rummaging through all of his cassock dressing gowns, mumbling to himself as he tried finding the right one when in fact they were all the same. Luke watched on from the sewing machine in confusion wondering if his adoptive dad had all of a sudden gone crazy.

~~~~

The dark haired stranger wouldn't wake up to Brian's gentle touches as he touched his cheek and ran the tips of his fingers across his jawline. Suddenly with another idea, the guitarist bent down and for a moment hesitated as his lips just barely touched the strangers until finally, he pressed a soft gentle kiss to the other man's lips, being careful not to disturb the cut on his bottom lip. 

The stranger's eyes suddenly opened in surprise, his eyes widening to the curly haired individual kissing him.

In one single swift movement, Brian felt the dark haired stranger push him away with enough force where he stumbled back and landed on the floor, his eyes widening at his own Mini Annihilator being pointed at him by the other man who's brown eyes looked surprised and a little angry.

"Ey-yo!" the dark haired stranger says, his eyes wide, his chest heaving as he felt heat rise to his cheeks. "Unafanya nini?"

Brian raised his hands. "I'm so sorry, mate, it's just that..." he trailed off at the strangers look of confusion as he slowly stood up from the floor while keeping his hands out in front of him. "It's just that I was told to wake you up, so I figured..."

The man looked puzzled as he ran his fingers over his own lips that were slightly kiss swollen. Finally he lowered the gun and the guitarist sighed in relief.

"I'm Brian, by the way," he says to the stranger. "Brian May. From the cab if you remember. Big bada boom."

The dark haired stranger tilted his head a bit. "Boom?"

Brian smiled. "Yes, boom, you crash landed into my cab."

The other man smiled bashfully and Brian couldn't help but admire the handsome being in front of him who was just a few inches shorter than him, his gaze travelling down to the exposed dark chest hair from his ripped t-shirt. 

Brian cleared his throat. "So uh, what's your name?"

The dark haired man raised his eyebrows with a look of confusion, not understanding what he was being asked.

The curly haired guitarist pointed to himself. "Brian," he says slowly.

Still not understanding, Brian pulled out his multipass and showing the stranger, he pointed to his name on the card.

"Farrokh Farshad Divyanshu Bokashjer Masoud Mahin Bulsara," the stranger says to him in a rush. 

**(A/N: I tried my best on a unique sounding name. I may have gone a bit overboard but in the novel and movie, Leeloo has like 7 names. XD "Bokashjer" is a combination of his mother, father, and sisters name that I made up. Divyanshu is Gujarati meaning "Divine light" I added that in as a last minute decision, plus the meaning plays an important part for Freddie. Farshad means Soul of the sphere of Mercury. Masoud is lucky/fortunate and Mahin means "The earth, Fine or thin texture; the earth** " **whatever that means. :P** **)**

Brian nodded even though he was struggling to comprehend the name. "Hey....uh, that's good, that's a very unique name, mate," he says. "Do you have a shorter name, like a nickname?"

The dark haired man blinked, still not quite understanding.

"Like a nickname, you know," Brian continues. He points to his multipass again. "Bri," he sounds out.

"Freddie," the man says softly in a timid and soft voice.

Brian smiled warmly at the man, staring deeply into his dark brown eyes. He could feel himself falling in love.

"Freddie," he repeats softly. "That's a really nice name."

Just then, John, dressed in a black cassock, with Luke trailing behind him, burst into the living room and found themselves staring at the barrel of Brian's Mini Annihilator, held by Freddie.

"Ey-yo, Farrokh Farshad," John says.

Freddie lowered the gun. "Jaaawn," he sounds out.

John bowed. "At your service."

"Deaky!" Freddie says, his voice happy.

The young priest grinned and nodded, and Freddie began to laugh. A giggling, infectious joyous laugh that brought a smile to John's face as well as Brian's as he admired his front teeth that stuck out.

"Dad, are you sure he's the Supreme Being?" Luke whispers to John.

"Absolutely," John says. "He has the tattoo on his wrist."

The long haired teen approached the older man and bowed low as Freddie extended his wrist for the other to see.

"Ey-yo," John says to Freddie, motioning to the Mini Annihilator still in his grasp.

Freddie gave the young priest a sheepish grin and extended his hand out, handing the Annihilator back to the curly haired guitarist.

"Well, thank you so much for your help, Mr. May, but we will take it from here," John says as he guided the guitarist to the front door.

"Oh you're very welcome, but-" He looked back over his shoulder to see that Freddie was no longer laughing. In fact he seemed sad to see him going. "You mind if I call to check on him sometime?"

"He's fine, really he is," John assures him as he opens the front door. "No need to worry, he's just had a long trip is all."

Brian was gently pushed into the hallway and just as the door was about to shut, he put his hand in the door jamb.

"Oi, just a moment," he says as he fishes around in his pocket and takes out a card. "I'd really like it if we could keep in touch, so please call me anytime."

John took the card and looked up at the curly haired guitarist with a small shy smile. "Thank you," he says and shuts the door.

~~~~

Brian wasn't sure he'd make it back home with the poor shape the cab was in, but he did, which surprised him. He had decided to race straight home, effectively skipping out on seeing Miami which he could already sense he was going to be in deep shit with his manager.

"Evening, mate," Brian says to his neighbor who was roaming the halls.

"Fuck you," the neighbor says which is what he said to everybody.

Brian chuckled under his breath. "Yeah thanks, mate, you too."

The door to his apartment slid open and Brian entered, noticing that it was much more hotter than when he left.

"Meeeow!" 

Delilah came running over to Brian and rubbed herself against his legs before retreating to the much cooler hallway.

"Fucking hell, I really need to get that bloody AC fixed," Brian mumbles as he slipped out of his red top and tossed it to the side. 

He leaned his bullet riddled Red Special against the wall, inspecting the damage and hoping he could get it fixed. At least the strings were still attached and it still sounded good.

_BRIIIIIING!_

"Dr. Brian May," he answers.

"Oi, what the fuck, Brian?!" Miami shouts over the other end. "I've been waiting all damn bloody day for you, and then all of a sudden, damage reports up the arse start piling in from the cab!"

"Jim--"

"What in gods name have you done?! Cops showed up here at the garage looking for you as well! Do you even realize how much fucking lying I had to do to save your arse and career?! You better explain yourself May!"

"Jim, look I was on my way when a big fare fell into my lap," Brian says. "Well actually the roof, but it's all good, I will pay for the damages, I promise."

"Yeah you bet your arse you're paying for the damages!" Miami growls. 

"But aside from all the shit that happened, I met someone," Brian says with a smile.

There was a slight pause, then: "Oh yeah?"

Brian laid down on his bed with a dreamy sigh. "Yeah, about 177 centimeters in height, dark brown eyes, amazing jawline, great legs and body, soft skin, and the softest head of hair I've ever seen or felt. You know, perfect."

The curly haired guitarist could feel himself getting turned on as he slowly ran his fingers down his own bare chest and stomach.

"Uh-huh," Miami says on the other end. "And does this "perfect" individual have a name?"

Brian smiled. "Yeeeeah," he says softly. "Freddie."


	10. Where Are The Sacred Stones?

"What is he doing?" the long haired teen asks.

For the last hour, the first thing Freddie had done since his arrival into the Deacons home was walked out of the shower completely nude as he didn't appear to be ashamed of his body. After all, why should he be ashamed? But after seeing a flustered Luke and a blush faced John, he was now sat in front of the computer, with a new hairstyle, and only a small towel around his waist, wolfing down fried chicken, and surfing the internet so fast that the screen was a blur.

**(A/N: So now, Freddie's new look is based off News Of The World era.)**

"He's learning our history of the last five thousand years," John says to the teen. "He's been asleep for quite awhile."

Suddenly the sound of Freddie's hysterical laughter interrupted father and son, and the both of them looked over at the man who's head was thrown back as he laughed.

"What on Earth is so funny?" John asks, grinning at the older man's infectious giggling.

"Bom jom pish!" he laughs out as a single tear appears at the corner of his eye. "Is funny!"

Still giggling, Freddie stood up and made his way to the microwave as he tossed the bones of the fried chicken into the garbage. Placing two QuickChick capsules into the dish with some salt, he set it into the microwave and pushed the timer button.

"I know he's been through a lot, but aren't we starting to run out of time?" Luke asks his father.

John nodded. "Yes, we are, but--"

_Ding!_

Freddie opened the microwave, his face beaming with excitement at the steaming plate filled with fried chicken and vegetables.

"Fried cheee-kan...good!" he says.

He sat back down in front of the computer with the plate on his towel covered lap as he continued scrolling with one hand while eating with the other. 

"Umm, Freddie," John begins. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but the metal case with the Sacred Stones, you were supposed to have it with you."

"Kilichoibiwa," Freddie says with a mouth full of food.

John's eyes widened. "It was stolen?"

Freddie nodded and went back to surfing the internet and eating.

"My god, who would do such a horrible thing?" John asks, shocked.

~~~~

Upon being informed of his fellow henchmen's arrival at his warehouse, New York's most cruelest and rich businessman, Zorg, left his office, the excitement building within him with every step he took as he thought about what he'd do with his zillions.

He walked with pride down the long metal hallway, the clink clank of his Bionic foot being the only sound heard, lost in his own thoughts when one of his warehouse assistants came running up behind him.

"Excuse me, sir!" the man says. "The council is a bit worried about the economy heating up, and were wondering if it would be possible to fire six hundred thousand. May I suggest one of the smaller companies, like the cab company?"

"Fire two million," Zorg responds as he continued walking on.

"But sir, six hundred thousand is all they need."

Zorg stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned to glare at his assistant who's facial expression turned timid to his powerful bosses stone cold stare. The message was clear.

"Two million," he says in a frightened tone. "Fine, sir...sorry to have disturbed you."

The warehouse assistant then turned and ran off in the opposite direction, and without a single thought Zorg continued on.

~~~~

"I wonder who would do such a thing?" John says to himself.

A knock at the door brought John out of his thoughts as Freddie paused in surfing the web with a confused look.

"Ah, that'll be Veronica," John says as he heads for the door, then stops. "Umm, Freddie, here." The young priest takes off his house robe, and hands it to Freddie who reluctantly slips it on without protest as John turned back towards the front door.

"Hi, darling, I came as soon as I could," the young woman says as she walked in, holding a large bag filled with clothes. "I brought you some stuff from the shop, but I wasn't sure of the size so hopefully this stuff fits him."

"Thank you, Ron," John says, taking the bag from her.

At that moment, Freddie appeared next to John and gazed at Veronica with curiosity.

"Oh hello," she says to him with a wave.

"Ay-yo," Freddie greets.

John handed the bag to Freddie. "Clothes."

Freddie smiled, his eyes lighting up with excitement as he rummaged through the bag and examined all the different pieces. 

John stood by, lost in his own thoughts about a certain man wearing plastic headgear that had visited him about two months ago, saying he was some sort of art dealer, asking questions about the whereabouts of the Sacred Stones, and for the life of him, the young priest was having trouble remembering the guys full name...

A sudden shriek of surprise from his fiance brought John out of his thoughts, and turning, he saw that Freddie had removed the robe and towel and was holding up a black and white diamond patterned jumpsuit with a huge grin on his face as he once again stood gloriously nude in the middle of the apartment.

John felt his cheeks heat up. "F-Freddie!" he sputters, flabbergasted.

Freddie giggled and began to dress himself unhurriedly.

"Wow, darling, you really weren't lying when you said they made him, umm..." Veronica stammers, trying to find the correct words.

"Perfect," John finishes. "I know."

"Hakuna haja kuweka siri lovies, najua mimi ni sexy," Freddie says with a devilish smirk as he winked.  
 **(No need to keep secret lovies, I know I'm sexy.)**

Veronica and John both laughed at what he'd said, and watched as Freddie held out his arms and posed in dramatic fashion in his new, and quite revealing, outfit.

Reaching into the bag again, he pulled out a pair of white ballet slippers and looked at them oddly.

"They go on your feet, Fred," John says, pointing downwards.

"Mmmm," Freddie hums as he slid his feet into the slippers. With a giddy grin, he tapped his feet against the floor and clapped. "Deaky! Do, do, do!" he says in a sing song way, pointing at the laces with a snap of his fingers.

Veronica giggled as John walked over and bent down to tie the small shoelaces on the ballet slippers.

"Oh I know what would go just perfect with that," Veronica says, searching the bag and bringing out a rectangular jewelry box.

She handed it to the older man who opened the small box with his signature teeth showing smile. Inside was a double chained gold necklace. 

"Allow me," the young woman says as she reaches around his neck to clasp it together.

As if sensing something, Freddie suddenly turned his attention towards the young woman's stomach. He reached out, placing both hands on her middle.

"Hey there, what--"

She trailed off and the engaged couple watched as Freddie sank down to the floor on his knees and placed his ear against her stomach and gasped. John raised his eyebrows, wondering what Freddie had discovered and when he looked up at his fiance's face, her cheeks were bright red.

"Veronica--"

"Well I must be getting back to the shop now, my boss is probably wondering where I've gone off to," Veronica says, her face still flustered as she headed towards the door. 

"Veronica, dear, is there something I should know?" John asks as he follows after her.

She gave John a quick kiss. "I'll call you later, darling," she says with a small smile. "Bye."

"Bye," he says softly as the door shuts.

_My word, is she pregnant? Pregnant with our first child?_

Seeming unaffected by what had just occurred, Freddie sashayed his way back towards the computer and sat down to continue his web surfing, the contents on the screen flying by in a blur as the savoir of creation absorbed every bit of information.

"So, Freddie, the Sacred Stones," John began. "Time is running out and we must get them back." 

"Najua walipo," Freddie says, his eyes still glued to the computer screen.  
 **(I know where they are)**

John's heart leaped and he didn't know whether to be surprised or overjoyed by his words.

He kneeled down beside the older man. "You do?" he asks. "Where?"

~~~~

The approaching sound of his warriors footsteps turned Zorg's attention to the group entering the big room of the warehouse.

"My dear, Aknot, is that you?" he asks, seeing his closest friend in human form as he approached the tall giant. "What an ugly face. It doesn't suit ya, take it off."

With a grunt like growl, Aknot shook his head, and his human face melted away, revealing the ugly, twisted, disgusting, pointy-eared froglike abomination of the face of a Mangalore, the most hideous race in the Galaxy.

Zorg smiled and leaned up on his tiptoes to place a quick kiss on Aknot's ugly mug. "That's better, baby," he says in a soft voice. "Never be ashamed of who you are. You're warriors, you should be proud. So what if the Federal Government scattered your kind to the wind." With an evil grin, he backs away while flexing his arms. "What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger, eh babe? Your time for revenge is at hand."

He opened a large crate, the contents of it filled with strange shaped objects.

"Voila!" he says. "My newest invention, the ZF1!"

With a press of a button on a small handheld device, the object opened up to the shape of a unique, and rather dangerous looking high powered rifle with multiple choices on it. Zorg picked up the weapon without strain and began his sales pitch.

"It's light, with a handle adjustable for easy carrying, and good for both lefties and righties, breaks down into four parts, undetectable by X-ray, and ideal for quick, discreet interventions." He presses another button and the top extends out with a red wavy glow and a metal rod. "A word on firepower: Titanium recharge, 5000 round clip with bursts of 5 to 500. With a replay button, another one of my greatest, most proudest inventions, it's even easier."

He turned and pointed the gun at a faraway mannequin.

"One shot..."

 _BOOM!_

"....and the replay button sends every following shot to the same location."

_BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!_

Zorg wildly fired the gun back and forth at the army of Mangalores, the bullets bouncing of off them and hitting the same mannequin as the warriors all backed away, growling and ready to draw their own weapons.

"And to finish the job," he continues. "All the usual Zorg oldies, but goldies." He turns back again and aims at the mannequin, naming off the different features. "Here we have the Rocket Launcher." 

He presses the trigger, sending a small missile across the room into the dummy which bursts into flames. 

"The arrow launcher, with exploding or poisonous gas heads." Ten arrows shoot out, penetrating the mannequin's face. "Very practical. Then we have our famous net launcher."

_WHOOSH!_

A white net shoots forward, wrapping around the mangled, bullet riddled and flaming mannequin.

"And then, the always efficient flame-thrower."

A giant ball of flame licked across the room with a loud roar for a few seconds, then Zorg turned and winked at the army of Mangalores.

"My favorite," he says with a smile, his Southern drawl radiating pride. "And for the grand finale: the all new ice cube system!"

A cloud of white gas puffed out from the ZF1, chilling the air as it hit the bullet riddled, charred up mannequin, covering it in a thick white frozen substance which extinguished the fire.

The army of Mangalores behind Aknot all clapped, impressed.

"Six full crates, delivered right on time!" Zorg says as he tosses a closed ZF1 to Aknot. "And what about you, my dear Aknot? Did'ja bring me what I asked for, babe?" 

Aknot nodded. "Yes," he growls.

Two Mangalores stepped forward and heaved the large metal case atop one of the crates. Zorg ran his hands over it, his blue eyes wide and awestruck as his face creased into a cruel and greedy, blissful smile. He opened it and the smile instantly faded as he discovered that the case was empty.

He closed it slowly as he felt his temper rising. "This...this case is empty. The opposite of full. This case is supposed to be full! Anyone care to explain?!"

~~~~

"Empty? Why?" John asks.

Freddie was laughing, that infectious sound that brought a smile to John and Luke's face as they tried to figure out what was so funny about a case that had no stones. He quickly recovered from his giggling and began explaining in his language, while the young priest translated everything to Luke who was quickly writing everything down on a notepad.

"He's saying that the Mondoshawans were afraid of being attacked so the Sacred Stones were taken out of the case and given to someone they could trust who took another route," John explains quickly to Luke. "Are you getting all this?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah."

Freddie continued on and began typing something on the keyboard.

"Freddie is going to contact this person in a hotel," John says to the teen. "He's searching for the address."

"Ooooh, dot!" Freddie says, pointing at the screen.

Both John and Luke bent down to look at the screen and followed where Freddie was pointing as the young teen picked up the mouse and clicked on it.

"It's Planet Bohemian, in the Rhapsody constellation," Luke says.

John heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank god, we're saved!"

~~~~

"I'm fucking screwed," Zorg says as he gave Aknot a blood chilling evil glare.

"You asked for a case and we brought you a case," Aknot growls.

"Yeah, a case with four fucking stones in it!" Zorg explodes, his face full of rage as got up in the Mangalores face. "Not one, not two or three, but FOUR! What the fuck am I supposed to do with an empty case?!"

"We are warriors, not merchants!" the alien growls coldly.

"But you can still count, can't you?!" Zorg mocks. "Here look, it's easy, look at my fingers." He holds up four fingers as he slaps Aknot's face. "Four stones in exchange for six crates. Zero stones, ZERO CRATES!!!" He spun around towards his warehouse henchmen. "Pack all this shit up, we're outta here!" 

The Mangalore warriors roared angrily and raised their weapons on Zorg.

"We risked our lives to get that!" Aknot growls. "I believe a little compensation is in order!"

Zorg grinned. "Oh so you are merchants after all." He turned towards his men. "Hmm I guess leave them two crates. For their efforts."

Without another word, Zorg walked out, his assistant Right Arm trailing behind him as his warehouse henchmen grabbed four of the crates and quickly scurried toward the elevator.

"I don't like warriors," Zorg says to Right Arm as he quickly paced down the metal corridor. "They're too damn narrow-minded and have no subtlety."

Right Arm only nodded as he knew better to not respond. He was only paid to listen and keep his mouth shut.

"And worse, they fight for hopeless causes for honor," Zorg continues. "Honor which has killed millions of people but hasn't saved a single one."

Right Arm just nodded.

Zorg stopped walking and turned to his assistant. "I'll tell you what I do like, though. I like a killer. A dyed-in-the-wool, cold blooded killer. Clean, methodical, and thorough."

Right Arm nodded again.

"Now a real killer," Zorg continues on in a quiet voice, "when he picked up the ZF1, would've asked about the little red button on the bottom of the gun."

~~~~

Back inside the warehouse, Aknot studied the features on his own ZF1 as the other Mangalores were busy messing around with the net features on another gun. He then noticed the little red flashing button on the bottom. He scratched his head with curiosity, and then pressed the button.

_KABOOM!_

Standing on the corner smoking a cigarette, Zorg seemed unfazed by the huge explosion from the warehouse as he exhaled a cloud of smoke from his mouth.

"Bring me that John Richard Deacon priest," he says.

Right Arm nodded.


	11. Good Philosophy/John and Zorg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but this broken AC unit idea just kinda stuck with me so I guess I'm continuing on with it. :P It's also a bit of my experience too: where I live, we have no AC and in the summer time it gets hot af up in here but we manage to get by with ass loads of fans. I got 3 I use in my bedroom. 😁
> 
> Also I made that photo of John and Zorg, ya'll best appreciate it, LOL! XD
> 
> Alrighty, enjoy and please excuse any mistakes. :)

~~~~

"Ugh, come on, you bloody piece of shit!" Brian grumbles to the broken AC unit he was currently attempting to fix.

Being midday, the heat had risen to an unbearable 88, and even with the only window in the apartment wide open, it did little to cool Brian off as he was now hunched over the unit, stripped down to his boxer briefs, sweating his rear end off.

"Hello!" a voice calls from the window. "Mr. Brian, are you home?"

Brian looked up from the unit and smiled when he saw it was the one and only Mr. Kim, the local Thai Fly cooker on his hovering mini restaurant.

"Hi there, Mr. Kim," Brian says as he stands up.

"Is this bad time?" the old Chinese man asks, motioning towards his sweaty and underwear clad body.

Brian laughed. "Oh no, just fixing my AC, it's broken," he explains. "And it's extremely hot today."

Mr. Kim nodded. "Ah yes, very hot," he agrees. "You hungry? I make you lunch."

The curly haired guitarist nodded as he was indeed hungry, and the smells wafting from the mini restaurant made his mouth water.

"Sure," he says with a smile.

"Ah I make you the best!" Mr. Kim says as he anchors his hovering restaurant to the window of Brian's apartment and immediately goes to work on cooking.

Ten minutes later, Brian was seated at his windowsill with Delilah sharing a plate of vegetable chow mein, vegan spring rolls, and steamed dumplings.

"Mr. Brian, you got a message," Mr. Kim says, pointing to the incoming glass mail tube.

Brian glanced over at the tube with the blinking red light, then turned back towards his food.

"Not going to open?" Mr. Kim asks.

"Maybe later," Brian says.

"But could be very important," the old Chinese man says. 

Brian chuckled and shook his curly head. "Yeah sure, just like the last two important messages I got. The first one was from my wife, telling me she's leaving because she can't accept my sexuality. The second one was from my best mate, and band mate, telling me he was leaving with my wife."

Mr. Kim bowed his head. "Very sorry," he says. "But mathematically, luck must always change! Grandfather always say: 'It never rain every day!' This is good news. Ah, I bet you lunch!"

The curly haired guitarist grinned at the ecstatic Chinese cook. "Ok, it's a bet."

Opening the mail tube, he pulled out the message and handed it to the ever excited cook who opened it and his smile faded to a frown.

"You are fired," the Chinese cook says. "Oh very sorry."

Brian furrowed his eyebrows and took the paper. It was a message from Jim saying the cab company was being bought out by Zorg Enterprises. The guitarist shrugged and tossed the paper aside. At least he still had his music career.

"Well at least I won a free lunch," Brian says.

"Ah good philosophy," Mr. Kim says, smiling. 

~~~~

"Ba-na-na," Freddie sounds out as he unpeels the banana skin and greedily shoves the fruit into his mouth. 

Meanwhile, Luke was seated at the computer searching for everything on Bohemian Paradise.

"Here it is," the long haired teen says excitedly. "Here's everything we need to know about Bohemian Paradise. I even managed to pull up a detailed blueprint of the entire hotel."

John smiled. "Good work, Luke. All we need now is a way of getting there."

Luke scrolled through all the reservations, grimacing at all the expensive prices for tickets. "Looks like it's not going to be easy," he says. "There's a huge charity ball tomorrow night and flights have been full for months. And with all the celebrities that are going to be there, the place will be heavily guarded."

"But there's got to be a way," John says when there's a knock at the door.

"Are we expecting someone?" the teen asks.

"I don't believe so," John says as he ties the sash to his cassock. "I'll go see who it is, you finish this up."

As John headed for the door, he heard a low growl and noticed Freddie looking ready to attack with a banana sticking halfway out of his mouth. The young priest motioned for him to go back to the computer to which the dark haired man complied. Standing at the door was a young black man with bulky armed guards wearing plastic headgear.

"Weddings?" the young priests asks.

"No, we're looking for a priest, a Mr. John Richard Deacon," the young man says in a Jamaican accent. "Are you him?"

John hesitated a moment before nodding. "Y-Yes," he stammers. "How can I help you?"

"Mr. Zorg would like a word with you," the young man says.

"Mr. Who?" 

~~~~

"Jean-Baptise Emmanuel Zorg," the rich business man greets as he turns to face John with a warm smile. "It's nice to see you again."

John stared at the rich and powerful businessman with a feeling of uneasiness as he recognized the man who had gotten him here to New York about a year ago, who didn't visit him until about two months ago.

"You remember me, don't you Father?" Zorg asks.

"Yes," John says. "You called yourself an art dealer."

"Ah I'm glad you remembered me," Zorg says. "Where are the Sacred Stones?"

John frowned. "Why in Gods name do the stones interest you so much?"

Zorg chuckled. "What is this God you speak of? To tell you the truth, Father, the stones are of no interest to me. I'd rather sell weapons, but I have an interested customer. So tell me..."

The young priest rolled his eyes. "Look Zorg, even if I knew where the Sacred Stones are at, I would never tell somebody as evil and cruel like you."

Zorg marched forward so quick that John didn't have time to move, and before he could, the rich businessman grabbed the young priest by the arm and yanked him close to him. John's eyes widen in surprise to the blazing color of the businessman's blue eyes.

"Father, you must've forgotten, I am the one who got you and that greasy haired orphaned boy of yours a place to stay here in New York," Zorg says in a quiet and menacing voice. "Don't think I won't hesitate to ship your ass back to London."

"You'd have no reason for sending me back," John says. "And anyway, they need me here as I am here to serve life. All you seem to want to do is destroy it."

Zorg shook his head in pity and released John's arm. "Oh Father," he says in a mocking tone. "You're so wrong. Let me explain."

With a wave of his hand, Zorg lead John further in into his large office and over to the desk where a pitcher of ice water sat.

"Would you like a drink?" the older man asks.

John shook his head. "No thank you," he mumbles.

"Sit down, make yourself comfortable," Zorg says as he takes a seat in his chair.

The young priest hesitantly takes a seat in front of the desk as Zorg picked up the pitcher of ice water and poured a glass half full.

"Life, which you so nobly serve, comes from destruction, disorder and chaos," Zorg begins. "Look at this glass...so peaceful, serene...boring. But if it is destroyed..."

He pushed the water glass off the edge of the desk and it falls to the floor, shattering into a million tiny pieces.

Just as immediately as the glass shattered, John heard little whirring noises, and the floor swarmed with mini robots that went to work on cleaning up the broken glass and mopping up the water.

"Just look at all these cute little fellas!" Zorg says happily. "So busy now, so happy to clean up my little messes and so full of life!"

John scoffed. "Life? They're robots."

Zorg poured water into another glass, and taking the stem off a cherry, he plopped it into the glass.

"Yes, you're absolutely right, but who designs them, who builds them?" the businessman asks John. "Engineers, technicians, mechanics. Thousands of people who will be able to feed their children tonight, so that those little children can grow up big and strong and have itty bitty teeny weeny little children of their own, and so on and so forth, thus adding to the great chain of what we call life!"

John sat in silence as the robots finished cleaning and scurried back to their little hideout in the wall.

"So you see, by creating a little destruction, I'm in fact, encouraging life," Zorg says. "If you think about, you and I are in the same business." 

He winked at the young priest and raising the glass, he downed the water in one gulp, the cherry disappearing. There was a slight pause and then Zorg's eyes widened as he began to go into panic mode, his face turning red as he banged his fist against the desk.

John tilted his head in confusion. "What?" he asks.

Zorg pointed to his neck with little gasping noises, his other hand stabbing at a row of buttons on his communications console.

John stood up unhurriedly. "Oh, you're choking," he observes with sarcasm as he slowly circles around the large desk. "Where's your robot to pat you on the back? Huh? Or the engineer? Or the children?"

Zorg's hand continued to rapidly press buttons on the console, causing the office door to lock in place, cutting off any hopes of assistance of his bodyguards who stood guard outside. A cage emerged up from the desk, and Zorg's exotic looking alien-like animal that had a trunk like an elephant, gazed up at his master with a smile. The businessman desperately pointed at his neck to the animal who continued to stare at the choking man, not understanding what the fuck was going on.

John bent over the desk next to Zorg and watched the scene in humor as the alien animal did nothing to help as it extended it's long trunk out to it's master with various little grunts and laughing noises.

Finally taking pity on the evil businessman, John brought his hand up and whacked Zorg on the back, and the cherry flew from his mouth, striking the alien animal right between it's eyes.

Zorg sat up, gasping for breath and John giggled at how pathetic the businessman looked in such a vulnerable state. But then in the next moment, Zorg grabbed the young priest and planted a rough kiss on his lips, taking the young man completely by surprise.

"You saved my life," Zorg breathes out as he pushes John away from him and presses a button to open the door. "In return I'll spare yours. Guards!"

Two bulky armed guards rushed in with Right Arm trailing behind them.

"Throw him out," he informs the guards.

"You're a monster, Zorg," John says.

Zorg smirked, taking it as a compliment. "I know, baby," he drawls.

Waving his hand, the two plastic headed guards quickly dragged the young priest from the room, the door shutting behind them. Right Arm stood quietly, waiting for the orders he knew would come sooner or later as Zorg went back to his desk and picked up his alien animal.

"How's my Picasso doing?" he coos, cuddling the animal close to his chest. "Daddy loves you." He turns and looks over at Right Arm. "Torture whoever you want. The President, if you have to, I don't give a damn who. But I want those Sacred Stones."

Right Arm just nodded.

"You have one hour."

Right Arm nodded again and left the office.

Zorg sat in silence behind his desk for a long time, petting Picasso as he watched the sun set over the city with colors of red and orange.


	12. You Like Him, Don't You? / Brian's Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sick as fuck right now with sneezing and a stuffy nose. Or it could be allergies from this fucked up weather we're having, I don't know, but either way I feel like death. I proofread this several times so please excuse any mistakes. Enjoy ❤

~~~~~

After being dragged out of Zorg's office, the plastic headgear guards quickly transported the young priest back home and dumped him on the platform outside before immediately flying away into the sky.

Walking into the apartment, the smell of TV dinners wafted from the kitchen and the sound of music was coming from the computer where Freddie was still sat at, attempting to sing along in his broken English. John smiled at the Supreme Being's progress in learning.

"There you are, dad, we were wondering where you went off to," Luke says as he walks out of the kitchen. "I gathered all the rest of the information we need on Bohemian Paradise."

John smiled and ruffled the young teen's hair. "Good boy," he says.

"Have you found a way of getting there, yet? Flights are leaving in a few hours."

"We'll find a way, son," John tells him. "In the meantime, I want you to pack up a few things for us."

Luke nodded and then pointed at Freddie over at the computer. "What about him?"

"I'll talk to him," John says softly.

The young teen turned and headed to the back of the apartment as John strolled over to the computer where Freddie was currently scrolling through pictures of Brian May with a smile on his face as he sang along to what the priest assumed was one of the curly haired guitarists songs.

"Do you hear me call, though you're very many years away, do you hear me call to you," Freddie sang, though off key. "All them letters in the sand, cannot heal me like your hands..." **(A/N: I made a slight change in the lyrics 'cuz Freddie is still learning. Also the picture above is him looking at the computer.)**

He hummed the last few parts and the song ended, and John smiled.

"Very good, Freddie, you're improving," the young priest says.

Freddie giggled, then went back to scrolling through more pictures of Brian, some of them old ones, some of them current, while a few looked to have been taken from his space fighting days where he had shorter hair. 

"Umm, Freddie," the priest says, catching the older man's attention once more. "We're going to be leaving in a few hours for our quest and what you were trained for. Do you understand what I'm talking about?"

The dark haired man nodded, then furrowed his brow to the young priest's worried look. "Je, wewe ni hofu?" he asks in a soft voice.  
 **(Are you scared?)**

John nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was beyond scared. More than scared. He was terrified. He was terrified of losing his loved ones and could only hope and pray that Freddie's powers could defeat this Evil.

Freddie reached over and wiped the tear from the young priests cheek. Not realizing he's crying, John chuckled and wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his cassock as the older man grasped the young man's hands in his with a reassuring squeeze. He opened his mouth to speak, then hesitated, trying to find the right words.

"Deaky...do not worry," Freddie says in a soft and soothing voice. "I protect you...and Luke...and..." He trails off as he glances at the picture pulled up of Brian on the computer screen and points to it with a smile. "And I protect Brian. Brian...May."

The older man sighed as he continued to gaze at the picture, and John could tell it was a dreamy sigh. He could tell Freddie really liked the guitarist.

John smiled. "You like him, don't you?" he asks.

~~~~

Many light years away, four warships were positioned a safe distance from the ugly dark mass that had solidified into a massive, and quite dangerous growing planet. It was eating all the communication satellites the warships were sending it's way, which baffled those aboard one of the ships keeping watch as they watched small specks of light appear here and there within it's darkness.

From the President's office in Manhattan, President Mazzello sat at the large desk and watched from the view-screen as the captain of the ship reported back what was happening.

"I don't understand, why the hell is that thing eating up all the satellites?" he asks.

"We're working on figuring that out, sir," a grim faced scientist says.

Mazzello ran a hand over his tired face and scratched at his 5'clock shadow. Already having been up for the past 24 hours was starting to take it's toll on the young President. He was tired, his feet hurt, and if it was even possible, he wanted to go home.

General Munro entered the office, and behind him, not seen by anyone, was a small, and rather suspicious looking cockroach.

The General saluted Mazzello as he stopped in front of the desk. "Sir, I managed to get in contact with the Mondoshawans. They deplore the incident, but accept our apologies."

Mazzello smiled. "Well that's a relief," he says. "And what about the stones? Did you find them in the wreckage?"

"The stones weren't aboard the ship."

"They weren't?" Mazzello asks, his eyebrows raising in surprise.

"The Mondoshawans have never really trusted the human race, so they gave the stones to someone they could trust," Munro says.

"And who's that?"

"Plavalaguna," Munro says. "She's a famous opera diva, and she's going to sing at the charity ball on Bohemian Paradise in just a few hours. She has the Sacred Stones with her."

"That's excellent!" Mazzello says with a grin.

"Yes!" Right Arm breathes to himself as the sneaky Zorg assistant controls the robotic cockroach.

"Ewww, goddamn bugs!" Mazzello exclaims as he rips his shoe off and smashes the cockroach on the desk.

_WHACK!_

Right Arm screamed as his headphones flew off his head from the loud feedback whine of the spy roach being smashed.

"Anyway, I want this operation to be as secret as possible," Mazzello says. "No troops and the council doesn't need to know about this just yet. I want your best man on this."

Munro thought for a moment. "I have just the perfect individual," he says.

"And who's that?" the President asks.

"Brian May," Munro says.

The young President raised an eyebrow, interested. "Famous guitarist and Astrophysicist?"

General Munro smiled and nodded. "Yep, and he's the perfect man for this job."

~~~~

Munro's perfect man was currently hunched over his broken AC unit, in nothing but his undies, swearing up a storm as Mr. Kim watched from the window, trying his best to help the curly haired guitarist fix the damn thing.

"Okay so what now?" Brian asks as he wipes a sheen of sweat from his forehead.

"Now let's see, connect that skinny wire to that thing," the old Chinese man says, pointing. "Then try the switch."

Brian connected it together, then flipped the power switch. The unit groaned and grinded, a sign that it was trying to start up.

"Oh I think you got it!" Mr. Kim says with a smile.

All too soon, the unit sputtered and died out, and Brian groaned as he admitted to defeat.

"Bloody hell, it's useless!" he whines, slamming his fist on the unit.

"Keep trying, Mr. Brian, I am positive it will work again," Mr. Kim says.

With a defeated sigh, the guitarist headed towards his 4 a day cigarette robot, which still held all four cigarettes, and grabbed one while immediately finding a tiny matchbox, with only two matchsticks, on the shelf in the wall. 

"I thought you quit," the cook says as he began cleaning up his hovering kitchen.

Brian chuckled as he walked back to the window and sat down to light the match, and with no luck, the match failed.

The incoming mail suddenly beeped, the red light blinking rapidly as something dropped down into the glass tube.

"Ah, another message," Mr. Kim says.

Brian was just about to reach for it when--

_BUZZZZZZZZ!_

The doorbell rang and both the cigarette and mail were forgotten as Brian stood up.

"I must be going now, Mr. Brian," Mr. Kim says as he finished cleaning. "Oh here, good fortune for you!"

As the old Chinese cook hovered away, he tossed a bag of fortune cookies to Brian, who caught it.

"Bye, Mr. Kim!" Brian calls out as he shuts the blinds.

The doorbell rang again as Delilah jumped up onto the kitchen table, and setting down the bag of cookies, Brian hurried over to the door and turned on the security camera to the hallway. He saw an all too familiar face, then opened the door.

General Munro raised his eyebrows at the practically naked and sweaty guitarist. "Is this a bad time, Dr. May?"

"No, just trying to fix this bloody AC," he says. "What brings you by?"

"Whoo, it's warm in here," Munro says with a grimace as he steps into the apartment.

Behind him was a young woman in uniform with long and braided dirty blonde hair.

"Hmm, looks like you've settled into a wonderful life since making music. But I heard you lost your cab driving job."

"Oh you heard about that, huh?" Brian says as he heads back over to his chair by the unit. "Doesn't matter, I mean at least I still have the music to get by on."

"Well we have another job for you," General Munro says.

The General snapped his fingers and the young female officer stepped forward, and opened a file. Munro took it and read it in his best military tone.

"Dr. Brian Harold May, you have just been selected for a mission of the utmost importance."

"What mission is that?"

"To save the world," Munro says.

The guitarist burst out laughing. "Save the world, how? Play a sweet guitar solo?"

Munro ignored him. "You are to leave immediately for Bohemian Paradise, retrieve four Sacred Stones from the Diva Plavalaguna, and bring them back with the utmost discretion possible. Any questions?"

"Yeah, mate, why me?" Brian asks. "I've been retired from this bloody 'save the world' stuff for years now, my only focus is my music. So why me?"

"Because you're the best in the business, and an expert in the use of all weapons and spacecraft needed for this mission," Munro says. He glances at the incoming mail tube. "Have you checked your messages?"

Brian looked up from the unit and shook his head.

"You mind, could be important," Munro says.

Brian waved his hand and went back to fixing the AC unit as the General opened the tube and took out the mail.

"Congrats, you're a winner!" an electronic voice says.

"You've won the annual contest, and a trip for two to Bohemian Paradise," the General reads.

At that moment, Brian flipped the power switch and kicked the AC unit, the loud bang causing the female officer to jump as the unit hummed to life and cold, refreshing air blew out. The guitarist moaned in relief as he hugged the AC box.

"Bloody hell, thank you!" he exclaims as the welcoming coolness of the air washes over his sweaty face.

Munro handed the tickets to the guitarist, who looked at them, and then back at the General.

"Did you rig the contest so I'd win?" he asks.

The General nodded. "You were also selected by a Mr. Roger Taylor, who was quite determined to have you win the contest."

Brian's mouth dropped open in disbelief. _Oh bloody hell, anyone but him._

"One more thing," Munro says as he walks over to the female officer, who steps forward. "Major Mullen here will accompany you as your wife."

Brian eyes widened as he waved his hands back and forth. "No way, I am not going."

Munro gave him a confused look. "Why not?"

~~~~

Did you guys catch it, that was Chrissie Mullen. XD


	13. I've Met You Twice Today

The hallways were dark as John and Freddie searched for Brian's apartment, the older man carrying the business card that the guitarist had given to John earlier in the day when he brought Freddie to him. He walked ahead of John and studied each door until he was sure he found the right one. He looked down at the card, then up at the nameplate on the door. It matched. He smiled and was just about to ring the buzzer when John stopped him.

"Subiri," John whispers.  
 **(Wait)**

Freddie looked at the priest curiously as he carefully peeled Brian's nameplate off the door.

"He won the last two tickets to Bohemian Paradise, and I'm pretty sure we aren't the only ones with the idea of coming to his home uninvited," John says. He hands the nameplate to Freddie and gently pushes him in the other direction. "Here, go stick this on another door down the hallway."

~~~~

Now that the AC was fixed, Brian grabbed his discarded black leather pants by the door and slipped into them as Munro and Major Mullen stood by patiently.

"Dr. May, is there anything--"

_BUZZZZZZ_

Brian turned and glanced at the hallway security camera, his eyes widening and heart jumping when he saw that it was the one and only Freddie.

"Oh boy," he mutters as he stands in front of the security cam, blocking Munro and Mullen's view.

"What's wrong?" Munro asks.

"Bloody hell, it's uh..." he trails off as he tries to think of a way to get rid of these two. 

"Who's at the door?" the General asks.

"Ummm...my husband!" Brian blurts out, his face turning red from embarrassment.

Munro's mouth formed into a silent 'O'. "You married a guy?"

Major Mullen tried to hide her grin.

"No," Brian says. "I-I mean yes, well soon, maybe. I just met this bloke and we really like each other, but the thing is, he hates the military and if he see's you two he's gonna go bloody crazy! You have to hide!"

"Hide where?" Munro asks.

Thinking quick, Brian ran to the small kitchen area and pressed a button on the wall, and the conveyor hummed as the shower cubicle was replaced by the walk in freezer. Then taking a confused Munro with one hand and Mullen with the other, he guided them over. Delilah watched on from her spot on the table in curiosity.

"Dr. May, we don't have time for this!" Munro protests.

"It'll only take a moment," Brian says as he opens the door to the almost full freezer. "Watch your step."

With an exasperated sigh, Munro reluctantly gets in while pulling Mullen in with him, and before the General could protest further, the curly haired guitarist shut the door and pressed the button to lower the freezer.

Then with a deep breath and a smile, he headed over to the door and opened it, and there Freddie stood with a new and shorter hairstyle, wearing a black leather jacket and a black and white diamond patterned jumpsuit with a wide open chest plunge that extended all the down to his bellybutton. **(A/N: I cringed writing that last part and idk why, lol XD)**

"Ay-yo," Freddie greets with a wave and a childish grin.

Brian just stared in awe, caught off guard, not noticing that John was standing nearby.

"Hi..." the guitarist finally says with a wave.

John pulled Freddie into the apartment, and Brian shut the door behind them as Delilah jumped down from the kitchen table with a series of friendly meows and pranced over to Freddie.

Taking off his black leather jacket, Freddie smiled and bent down to pet the feline who purred in delight. "Ay-yo kitty," he says.

"I'm terribly sorry to be showing up uninvited, but--" John began.

"Oh it's fine, really," Brian says.

"We heard about your good luck on the radio and we need those tickets you won to Bohemian Paradise."

"Why?" Brian asks.

"We have to save the world," John says.

Brian laughed and sat down at the table. "Do I honestly hear an echo in here? What exactly are you saving the world from?"

"Evil," John tells him, his face serious.

Brian raised an eyebrow in amusement and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh really? So tell me, _Father_ , are you going to save the world all by yourself?"

"Well yes, of course," John says. "It's our mission, but if you want to come along, we could really use your help. Especially Freddie."

Freddie smiled but Brian didn't notice as he was too busy shaking his head in. John looked disappointed and Freddie, standing right next to him with Delilah in his arms, looked devastated. His beautiful teeth showing smile was gone.

"Look, we don't have much time, so please...come with us," John says with a pleading look in his eyes. "Freddie here seems to like you...and I know you like him, too."

Brian looked over at the dark haired man and saw the disappointment in his eyes. As the guilt trip washed over him, he was just about to reconsider the offer when the silence was broken by a loud alarm.

_"This is a police control, this is not an exercise!"_ a robotic voice droned. " _Please put your hands on the yellow circles and spread your legs!"_

John backed up against the wall and clutched the silver pendant around his neck as Freddie looked around in confusion, trying to figure out where the alarm and robotic voice was coming from. Brian grabbed his Mini Annihilator and switched on the security camera next to the door and his eyes widened as he saw that the entire hallway was swarming with cops armed with lights, metal nightsticks, shields, taser sticks, bullet proof helmets, and laser rays that gave them the ability to see through every door in the building.

"Good Lord, you don't think they're after us, do you?" John hisses.

"I don't know, but let's not take the chance of finding out," Brian says.

He ran over and pushed the wall button, sending the fridge up and replacing it with the shower. Turning, he grabbed a frightened Delilah from Freddie's arms.

"Freddie, hide in here and stay put!" Brian instructs, pointing to the shower.

Confused as ever, Freddie obeyed and jumped into the shower cubicle, and Brian pressed the button, sending him upwards. He hurried over to a worried looking John and shoved Delilah into the priests arms as he pushed him towards the small cupboard next to the bed.

"What are you doing?!" John demands.

"Saving your arse so you can save the world," Brian says, shoving the young priest into the cupboard.

He slammed it shut and locked it, and grabbing the two tickets, he shoved them into the pocket of his pants, and just as he placed his hands on the two yellow circles, the cops from outside held up the transparency ray to his apartment door, catching sight of the shirtless curly haired man with his hands placed on the circles. One held a wanted sheet with Brian's picture on it, showing an old photo of the guitarist with a short, wavy haired military haircut.

The alarm and robotic voice carried on and Brian could sense that they were looking at him through the door. He stood still with his hands on the circles and legs spread out, refusing to steal at glance at the door.

"Sir, are you human?" a cop asks through the intercom in front of Brian.

"Negative, I am a badger," Brian says, attempting his best American accent.

The cop was just about to give orders to raid when another cop shouted from down the hallway.

"I found him!"

The nameplate on the door said Brian May, and the cop held up the transparency ray to the door. The neighbor was currently shaving and his hair was short and wavy.

"Mr. Brian May! Sir could you please put your hands on the yellow circles?"

The neighbor threw down his razor and marched over to the door, raising his middle finger as he yelled out what he always said to everyone in the complex.

"Fuck you!" he yells. **(A/N: I remember seeing this movie as a kid, and watching this scene on TV, he yelled "Smoke yooooooou!" I was like "what?" XD)**

Brian winced, hearing it all. "Oooh wrong answer, mate," he mumbles as he hears the blasting of the door being kicked down, followed by stun gun shots, and the struggling screams of his neighbor.

There were more sounds of running footsteps and Brian glanced over at the door where the blue transparency ray was quickly fading away. From the hallway security camera, he saw the cops dragging away the squirming neighbor in the arrest bag, dragging him roughly down the corridor.

~~~~ 

"Okay we got the guy. Wasn't easy but we bagged him."

Right Arm, who heard it all, was on the phone in Zorg's office with the police squad over his cellphone.

"Thanks for the tip."

"Glad to be of help," Right Arm says with a smile as he hangs up the phone and turns to Zorg. "They just arrested this Brian May character for plutonium smuggling." 

"Plutonium smuggling?" Zorg asks confused. "I thought he was wanted on evading the police?"

"A common error, but I patched it," Right Arm says as he shows the rich businessman a forged plane ticket and passport, both with Brian May's names on them. "All I have to do now is go to the airport, take his place and I should be on Bohemian in less than four hours."

Zorg grinned. "Don't come back without the Sacred Stones."

Right Arm nodded.

~~~~

The commotion from the hallway outside faded away, and breathing out a sigh of relief, Brian headed over to the button on the wall to lower the shower cubicle, and as it slowly descended into the kitchen, Freddie stood there with his arms wrapped around himself, soaking wet to the skin and shivering like a leaf from the cold as his hair clung to his face and neck.

"Oh bloody hell, I'm so sorry, I forget about that damned autowash," Brian says he pulls Freddie out of the cubicle. 

"Auuuut-t-t-t-tow-w-w-wasssshhhh," Freddie repeats with a shiver.

He grabbed a big fluffy blanket, wrapping it around the shivering dark haired man who snuggled into Brian's bare chest for warmth as the guitarist wiped at his face and dried his sopping wet hair.

Brian chuckled softly. "You know, it's kind of funny," he says. "I've met you twice today, and both times you've ended up in my arms. It must be my lucky day."

Freddie's teeth chattered as he grinned and snuggled even closer to the guitarist, nuzzling his face into the taller man's chest. Brian wrapped his arms around the dark haired man while continuing to dry him off, rubbing slow circles over his back and shoulders, and relishing in the sweet moment of having this gorgeous and mysterious being in his presence once more.

"Achoo!" came a muffled sneeze.

Brian paused and Freddie looked around.

"Did you hear that?" he asks the dark haired man.

"D-D-D-D-Deeeak-k-k-k-kyyyy," Freddie says with a shiver.

Then Brian remembered he had locked John up in the cupboard with Delilah, who was by now, probably getting restless and wanting out. He hurried over to the cabinet and as he opened the door, Delilah bounded out with an angry twitchy tail and jumped up onto the kitchen table. Brian looked in where John was currently laying in a fetal position at the bottom of the cabinet.

"Is it all over now?" the young priest asks, raising his head and squinting in the light.

Brian nodded and offered a hand to the younger man, helping him out of the cupboard. Shutting the door, he went to turn when he caught sight of Freddie removing his wet jumpsuit and underwear and wringing them out into the shower cubicle. He was completely nude and Brian had to tear his eyes away from a certain body part. His cheeks heating up, he turned away as John did the same, and they waited for Freddie to be done.

"This is the third time he's done this today," John mumbles with an eye roll.

Brian looked down at the floor, trying to stifle a giggle. Then there was the sound of the automatic Z-Dryer3000, and looking over he watched a now fully clothed Freddie stick his head up inside the bubble and dry his hair.

Once he was done, the dark haired man sashayed back over to Brian and John. His black and white jumpsuit was still a little bit wet, faintly showing skin through the tight and thin material, and his chest hair was still damp.

"So will you come with us?" John asks the curly haired guitarist.

~~~~

Just as the team police of police was taking the bagged neighbor to the entrance to a waiting cruiser, shots were fired from a silencer gun and the cops all fell to the floor dead as three Mangalore warriors shape shifted back into their alien form and picked up the body bag, hauling it over to an exhausted Aknot who had been seriously wounded in the warehouse blast.

"Brian May, we got him!" the Mangalore hit leader says, indicating to the squirming bag.

"Perfect," Aknot growls weakly. "I want you to take command for me, Akanit. Get to Bohemian Paradise and get the stones. If Zorg really wants them, he'll have to negotiate. Revenge is at hand..."


	14. You Gotta Fight From The Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, guess who's coming. ;)
> 
> So I wrote this last weekend when I was sick and I remained under the weather until like January 14th or something so this chapter kinda sucks, especially the last scene 'cuz my brain wasn't 100% with it and I'm too lazy to fix it after this chapter sat for so long so it's being published out the way it is. Sorry if it's cringey.
> 
> Anyway please excuse any mistakes, I proofread a lot and shit still gets messed up somehow.

With no time to waste, Brian, John, and Freddie left the apartment and headed for Manhattan Intergalactic Airport. The short fly there, John explained everything in detail to the curly haired guitarist.

"But why wasn't I informed of this?" Brian asks John as they all head inside the airport. "I'm an Astrophysicist, I study space and what's happening in the bloody galaxy."

John shrugged. "Maybe they just didn't want you worrying about it."

Luke, who stood in a secluded corner, suddenly heard the approaching sound of his fathers voice, and peaking around the corner, he saw that the tall curly haired man from earlier was with them.

"Did you get it, son?" John asks.

Luke nodded and handed a forged multipass over to Freddie who smiled in delight and took it.

The dark haired man giggled at the picture of him on the card. "Multipass!"

"Alright, here's the plan," John begins. "Brian and Freddie, you are to get on the shuttle, get to the hotel, see the Diva, and get the stones. I will find a way aboard and join you later on, sound good?"

Brian nodded and Freddie mirrored the guitarists action.

The young priest smiled and gave Brian a quick hug. "Protect him, please," he says to him.

"I will...you have my word," Brian says to him.

Leading Freddie away, they made their way to the check in line as John turned to Luke and fished out an old key from his pocket. 

"What's that?" the long haired teen asks.

"The key to the ancient temple in Egypt," John says, placing the key in the boys hand.

"Dad, wait--"

"You can do it, Luke," he says. "I believe in you. You remember the coordinates, correct?"

The young teen looked nervous and terrified but nodded his head anyway. 

John smiled and embraced Luke in a hug. "Good boy. We should be there to join you before the break of dawn. God be with you, my son..."

* * *

"Congratulations on winning the contest, Mr. May," the female check in flight attendant says with a warm smile. "By the way, I'm a big fan of your work."

Brian smiled as he slid his multipass into the identification slot.

"And you are?" the check in attendant asks, glancing at Freddie.

Freddie held up his multipass. "Freddie Mercury, multipass," he says. 

Brian pointed to the identification slot. "It goes in there, Freddie," he says to him.

As Freddie inserted the card, the check in attendant looked at them suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at the dark haired man's revealing jumpsuit but thought better to ask questions since he wasn't the only one wearing a weird outfit. After all, this was the 23rd century where pretty much just about everything was accepted. 

* * *

A familiar menacing face was entering through the front door of the airport. The face of Brian's rude neighbor, accompanied by a young woman in a feathery red and white top and a see thru plastic green mini skirt. They marched up to the check in counter and the woman behind the counter looked at them in surprise as the menacing man slid his card into the identification slot.

"May? Brian May?"

"Yeah that's me," the rude neighbor says in a deep voice.

She smiled. "Just a minute, please."

Typing something on the computer, the screen flashed DANGER as the sensors indicated that the both of them were Mangalores. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, but she never blew her cover as she looked up and gave them her best smile.

"It'll be just one more moment," she says in her best sweet voice.

With her foot, she tripped a silent alarm underneath her desk. The rude neighbor was beginning to lose his patience and felt on the verge of transforming into his monstrous form. Beside him, his 'girlfriend' looked at his face and sensing his rage, she grabbed him.

"We'll be right back," she says as she quickly drags the rude neighbor away into the crowd.

"Tell Aknot that plan A has flopped," the neighbor Mangalore says to the female Mangalore. "Go to plan B."

The female Mangalore nodded and split from the neighbor, and quickly headed toward the exit just as two cops stepped in front of the neighbor Mangalore. He drew his ZF1 and open fired, then dove into the screaming crowds of people as the cops fired back.

_Bratabratabratabrat!_

"We need backup now in Zone 7!" one of the cops yells into his walkie talkie.

Nearby from all the ensuing chaos, John was backed up against the wall, trying to avoid the flying bullets and the stampede of terrified people. Behind him, a door opened up and six cops rushed out. The young priest looked around, then crawled through the door just before it closed.

* * *

Somewhere off in the first class waiting lounge, Brian sat in a recliner, drinking Moët & Chandon in a champagne flute while Freddie was busy eating from the buffet.

"Mr. May?" a stewardess asks.

Brian looked over, meeting the blue eyed gaze of a young woman with bleach blonde hair in a tight blue blouse and matching mini skirt.

"Yes?" he asks.

"Mr. Taylor is waiting for you," she says. "Please come with me."

Before the guitarist could protest, the young stewardess grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the lounge. Brian looked back and saw that Freddie didn't seem to notice him leaving as he was too busy shoving his face with fried chicken.

She led him down a long hallway, the click clack of her heels being the only sound as she walked so fast that Brian was grateful that his long legs could keep up with her.

Through a set of double doors, they stopped and the woman looked up and down the hallway with an excited grin. To the right side stood a group of six young woman Brian assumed as fans.

"He should be here any moment," the stewardess says. "Oh this is so exciting!"

"How long will this take?" Brian asks. "I really have to get back to my...um..."

The stewardess smiled. "Not long, really. Oh gosh, you're so lucky! And can I just say that--"

The stewardess was suddenly cut off as the start of a slow sultry beat of a drum started. At the other end of the hallway, the doors opened and stepping through came an eye catching being that made Brian's eyes widen in shocked surprise to what he was wearing. 

A long and spiky blonde wig, black mesh blouse with a gold jacket and matching mini skirt, complete with a garter and fishnet stockings, and black stiletto heels. **(A/N: I tried my best. It's supposed to be one of his outfits from The Great Pretender)**

"Hey you, boy! Hey you!" he sang as he slowly saunters towards Brian with a swing of his hips.

The curly haired guitarist felt his entire face heat up as Roger finally reached him while still singing and began grinding his himself against the taller man's crotch. Turning, he swayed his hips from side to side as he circled around Brian.

"You gotta fight from the inside, attack from the rear!" he sings as he runs his hands over the taller man's chest. "Fight from the inside, you can't win with your hands tied. Fight from the inside!"

Taking the lead, Roger grabbed Brian's arms, allowing the guitarist to place his hands on his hips, and they danced together in time with the beat of the song. 

"So how ya doing Daddy?" Roger whispers in Brian's ear.

The curly haired guitarist blushed a beet red to the name and Roger noticed. He smirked and continued on with his dance moves in time with the song.

At last the song ended and the people lining the hallway clapped and whooped as two assistants approached Roger, one with a cigarette and lighter, and the other one with a makeup kit. Brian stood by in awkward silence, watching as one assistant placed the cigarette in Roger's mouth and lit it, while the other one padded away at his face with a powder brush.

"So how was that?" Roger asks his assistants.

"It was _perfect_!" one says.

The other assistant smiled. "It was raw and perfect."

"How raw?" he asks.

"Oh! Like naked and raw!"

Roger grinned and took a drag of his cigarette as the assistants rambled on. Glancing over at Brian, he handed the unfinished filter to one of the helpers, followed by the spiky blonde wig, revealing his natural long blonde hair. He waved them off, leaving him and the guitarist alone.

"So Daddy, how have you been?" Roger asks as he gives the guitarist a quick hug.

Brian scoffed. "Roger, don't call me that."

The blonde pouted. "Why not?"

"Because we're not together anymore," Brian tells him.

"Yeah I know that, but it doesn't mean I can't have a little fun," Roger says with a wink. "Come now, let's have a little chat, we have so much to catch up on..."

~~~~

I'm sorry, that was really weak. 😂 If anyone wants to help me improve the Roger and Brian scene, let me know. It's literally my first attempt at Maylor.


	15. I Will Protect You, Darling / ⚠Taking Off⚠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠Some minor sexual content in this chapter.⚠
> 
> Enjoy the picture of Roger, hehe. ;)

* * *

Back in the main terminal of Manhattan Intergalactic Airport, the check in attendant examined the two tickets presented to her by the young black assistant of Zorg with doubt.

"May? Brian May?" she asks, looking at him disbelief.

Right Arm gave her a fake smile. "Yep, that's me."

The female check in attendant frowned. "Listen, I don't know who put you up to this, but I only have one Brian May on my list and he's already been checked in."

The young man's smiled faded. "But...that's impossible," he says. "I'm the real Brian May."

_DING!_

"Sorry, sir, boarding is finished," the attendant says as she descended downward behind the check in counter, disappearing from sight. 

"Hey, hey, hey, wait, I need to talk to someone!" Right Arm yells out as knocks on the plexi glass. "I don't fucking believe this!"

Slamming his fists against the window in anger, a steel curtain dropped down over the glass as an alarm went off.

_"This is not an exercise, this is a police control!"_

Right Arm turned and raised his hands as several guns with laser beams were pointed at him from the wall, counter, and the floor.

_"Please turn around and place your hands in the yellow circles!"_

"You're right, I'm sorry," Right Arm says as he obeys the command. "Just a bit over excited, that's all. I'm calm now, alright?"

* * *

"To make your flight as short as possible, we will be switching on the snooze regulators which will encourage sleep during the trip," a stewardess announces.

Upon hearing the announcement, Brian hurried down the narrow corridor, glancing through all the tiny private cabinet windows in search of a familiar face. Finally he catches sight of a pair of black and white diamond patterned legs, and opening the small cabinet door, he slid inside the velvet cushioned box next to Freddie who was laying on his front and swinging his legs up and down as he studied the little tablet screen in front of him.

"Hello, darling, glad you could join me," Freddie greets him in a posh British accent.

Brian was taken aback. "You speak English now?" he asks with a smile.

Freddie nodded. "Uh-huh, I learned it from the magic of this little thing," he tells him, pointing at the tablet in front of him.

"That's good," Brian says. "The accent really suits you."

Freddie smiled bashfully. "You really think so, darling?"

Brian nodded, grinning at the cuteness in front of him. "So Freddie, you understand we're not here on vacation, right? We're on a mission, a very important mission. If we never met today, you would've been in very big trouble. You understand, don't you?"

Freddie scooted over to the guitarist and took his hand. "Yes, darling I understand. There's no need to worry."

"I'm not worried, Freddie, I'm just..." he trails off, unable to find the right words.

Sensing the guitarists fear, the dark haired man embraced him in a comforting hug. "There's no need to be scared," he says softly. "I'm the Supreme Being and I will protect you, darling."

Brian sighed and pulled Freddie down with him as he laid down on his back. A few minutes of silence stretched between the two as Freddie lightly trailed his slender fingers over Brian's chest and stomach, occasionally brushing over the bits of exposed skin through the guitarists uniquely designed red top. With one arm around the dark haired man, Brian held him close and basked in the warmth of the other man's body. This man was truly a beautiful mystery and he wondered if Freddie really knew and understood what was going on. All Brian knew for sure was that they were on a very dangerous mission, and from what John told him, he had to keep Freddie safe.

Before he had the chance to break the silence, a stewardess walked by and pressed the snooze regulator on their cabinet, and the two instantly fell into a deep sleep in each others arms.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other end of the corridor, another stewardess was having a problem with a certain long blonde haired and raspy voiced British individual with blue eyes who was now out of his drag costume and wearing a white button down shirt and tight black leather pants.

"Zone 2, are all sleep regulators operative?" the captain asks over an intercom.

"Uh...yes, everything is ready," the stewardess informs him in a shaky voice. She switches off the communications intercom and gasps at the sensation against the apex of her thighs. "Umm, Mr. Taylor, you'll have to assume your individual position now," she says in a breathy tone.

Roger raised his head from between her thighs, then switching positions, he pulled her down onto his lap with a cheeky grin. "Is that a better position for you, baby girl?" he asks in a raspy and husky voice.

The stewardess blushed, her eyes widening to his obvious hard on. "But Mr. Taylor, we're going to be taking off soon!" 

Roger buried his nose in her hair. "Oh God, me too!" he moans. "And please, love, call me Roger."

* * *

In the cockpit, the captain was flipping switches, preparing for take off when a red light flashed on the control panel.

"We've got parasites in the landing gear, alert the ground," the captain informs the co-pilot.

"Yes, sir," he says.

* * *

While those below the shuttle took care of the parasite problem, Right Arm was still in the airport terminal lobby, now on the phone with his boss.

"Have you taken off already?" Zorg asks.

Right Arm sighed, disappointed. "No, I'm not on the shuttle"

Zorg frowned. "Say that again."

"The real Brian May is already on the shuttle," Right Arm says. "He took my place."

"Tell me this is a fucking joke," Zorg says, his tone of voice stone cold as he feels his blood begin to boil.

* * *

"Parasites have been taken care of, sir," the co-pilot informs the captain. 

"Excellent," he says. "Taking off in twenty seconds."

Flipping a series of switches and buttons, the shuttles engine roared to life.

* * *

Quickly tearing open the blonde's shirt, the stewardess wrapped her legs around Roger as he slowly pushed his way inside of her. 

She squealed at the fullness. "Ooooh Roger, ohhhh my God!" she moans.

The blonde chuckle. "Baby I haven't even gotten started yet," he says.

The woman gasped as he started off with a slow thrust and Roger grinned as he watched the stewardess fall apart in the sexual pleasure. After all it was one of his specialties. He could make any man, woman, or intergalactic being turn to putty in his skillful hands. 

* * *

"Ten seconds til take-off," the captain announces, readying his hand on the throttle.

* * *

With a grunt, Roger thrusted into her again, this time more harder, making the young woman whine as she bounced up in his lap, giving the blonde a nice view of her bouncing breasts. With a giggle, the stewardess wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She keeps up with him, meeting him thrust for thrust and soon the only sound that could be heard was their harsh breathing and breathy moans. 

* * *

"I've tried everything and there's literally no way of getting on this flight," Right Arm tells Zorg. 

The rich businessman was trying to keep his cool as his eye twitched. "I am...a little disappointed. And if there is one thing I do not like...it is to be...disappointed."

Right Arm just shrugged. "I'm sorry, sir, I really am. This will never happen again, I swear."

Zorg paused, his face unreadable as his finger hovered over a little red button. "I know...I'm sorry, too."

The shuttle to Bohemian Paradise lifted off just as the phone booth that Right Arm was standing at exploded, killing him and anyone else who was within fifty feet.

* * *

With one final thrust, the stewardess throws her head back, screaming in pleasure as she finds her release and surrenders to a mind blowing orgasm that makes her see stars.

"Ohhhhh God, fuck yes!" Roger moans out, finding his own release.

Drenched in sweat, Roger clung to the stewardess as they sat in silence and attempted to slow their wild breathing. The young woman looked at the blonde haired man with a bliss filled post coital smile, and reaching up she brushed some of the hair from his face.

"How was that, baby?" he asks her with a smile.

~~~~

😁


	16. Mr. Shadow / Bohemian Paradise

I am convinced they used chocolate syrup for the blood that dripped down Zorg's face. XD

~~~~

Billions of tiny stars twinkled in space as the shuttle soared through the calm and quiet galaxy. In first class, the two slept soundly and peacefully in their cabinet. Freddie's head was rested on the guitarists chest with one hand holding onto Brian's while the taller man's arm was wrapped around the dark haired man, holding him close.

However, across the galaxy, it was less than peaceful as a malevolent force was waiting for it's time to strike. The Dark Planet, the ultimate Evil. Bright lights flashed across it's surface like an electric storm as it rumbled and growled in the quietness of space.

From a nearby warship keeping watch, those aboard were drawn to the sudden rumbling sounds the planet was making. One technician kept his eyes on the view screen, his face showing a mixture of relief, anticipation, surprise, and terror to what he was witnessing.

"Mr. President, I think we're finally getting something!"

From the Presidents office, in the other direction of the galaxy, Mazzello was slumped at his desk thinking about the young priest that suspiciously looked like him. His eyes were tired but the sudden voice over the screen caught his attention.

"What's happening out there?" he asks.

The technician aboard the watching ship switched the screen to show The Dark Planet and those present in the office stared at what was happening in confusion.

"It seems to be sending out radio wave lengths," one of the scientists say.

"What the hell does it want with radio waves?" Mazzello asks.

Another scientist shrugged. "Maybe it wants to make a call," he suggests.

Mazzello and all the generals looked at the scientist in astonishment.

* * *

_BRIIIING BRIIIING_

"Zorg's office," the blue haired receptionist answers.

A growl of reply comes through on her headset and immediately she transferred the call to her boss with no questions asked.

"I told you, I do not want to be disturbed," Zorg says, his gaze kept on the window as he stood behind his desk.

"I know you don't want to be disturbed, except if it's Mr. Shadow...and it's Mr. Shadow on the line," she says.

His eyes widening, Zorg turned away from the window and with trembling hands, he picked up the phone.

"Zorg here," he answers in a weak sounding voice.

"Am I disturbing you?" a raspy, growling voice asks.

Zorg began to shake in fear. "No, no, no not at all, just uh..." he says. "Where...where are you?"

"Not far now," Mr. Shadow growls.

The businessman felt sick to his stomach. "Good...good," he stammers, shaking.

"How are the stonesssss?" the Evil voice asks.

Sweat gathered on his face as he felt his heart drop. He couldn't tell this entity that retrieving the stones had been unsuccessful.

"F-Fine, just fine," he lies. "I'll have the uh, the f-four stones that y-you asked for anytime now, b-b-but it uh...but it-it wasn't easy...M-My c-costs have t-tripled."

"Money...is of...no...importance!" the deep growling voice bellows. 

Frozen with fear, a black slimy liquid began to slowly ooze down Zorg's sweaty forehead.

"I WANT...THE SUPREME BEING DEAD...AND I...WANT...THOSE...STONESSSSSSSSS!"

Feeling lightheaded, dizzy, and wanting to vomit, Zorg gasped as his whole body shook. "I'll...I'll g-get the s-stones t-to you," he says weakly as he shakes in terror, the black liquid dripping down his nose and cheeks. "I'll s-see to it p-personally and I-I'll t-take care of the S-s-s-supreme Being...y-you have m-my word..."

"Good," Mr. Shadow growls. "I will be among you very soon..."

The line clicked and the call ended. With a shaking breath, Zorg collapsed into his chair and wiped at the black liquid from his sweaty face. He stared at the liquid in his trembling hand as he took a deep breath to try and calm himself and keep the tears and nausea at bay. With his thoughts spinning out of control, he knew one thing. He needed to find a way to Bohemian Paradise and get those stones...or else...

* * *

Back in the President's office, they watched as the Dark Planet solidified and the rumbling bright lights disappeared.

"We lost the signal," one of the generals reports back.

"God fucking dammit!" Mazzello yells angrily, slamming a fist on the large desk.

Just then, General Munro, who had somehow managed to escape from Brian May's freezer with minor frostbite to his fingers, came rushing into the President's office.

"We got something!" the General shouts in excitement.

"What is it General?" Mazzello asks, his voice laced with annoyance.

"We managed to track the signal, the contact was made here on Earth, somewhere in the northern hemisphere," Munro explains.

President Mazzello raised his eyebrows in surprise. "This thing must know someone on Earth. General, send out a warning to Dr. May and tell him to keep his eyes open."

Munro saluted, then rushed out of the office as Mazzello ran a nervous hand through his hair. His nerves were shot and he wanted so desperately for this horrific nightmare to be over with.

* * *

In the peace and quiet of the first class cabinet of the shuttle, Brian was snoring gently. Freddie lay awake, curled up next to him, watching him sleep and admiring his face that was relaxed in sleep, admiring the man who saved him. Reaching up, the dark haired man gently ran his fingers through the guitarists curly hair and down his cheek, then across his bottom lip and jaw. Brian sighed deeply in his sleep and Freddie stopped, thinking that he woke him up but he doesn't stir awake. He smiled and a flicker of what might have been love shined in his dark brown eyes.

Suddenly a soft light filled the cabinet from the small window in front of them. As Brian snuggled into the warm body next to him, Freddie looked over at the window and stared in awe at the most beautiful turquoise, cloud covered planet.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have begun our final descent toward Bohemian Paradise. The local time is currently 3:20PM. Our temperature is currently 85 degrees Fahrenheit. We sincerely hope you enjoyed your flight today and we look to seeing you again soon."

All down the corridor, a stewardess pressed the wake up buttons on all the cabinets. In his cabinet, Roger and the young stewardess awoke with a start and for a moment they were confused as to why they were both naked. But then they remembered. Roger grinned as the young woman sat up and reached for her clothes. She was embarrassed, but only a little bit. The man who had ravished her body with such passion was, after all, was one of the most famous in the galaxy.

"That was quite a night," she says in a soft voice, her cheeks a rosy color.

Roger smirked. "Yes...it was," he agrees. "Will I see you again, baby?"

The stewardess smiled bashfully as she finished dressing and glanced over at the naked blonde with a bite of her bottom lip.

"Yes, just ask for Dominique Beyrand..."

* * *

The shuttle approached the great floating hotel of Bohemian Paradise as it hovered a dozen yards above the blue sea of planet Rhapsody.

The stewardess hit the button on Brian's cabinet and he instantly woke up and noticed that Freddie was gone. His black leather jacket lay draped over the guitarist. Panic set in. Where was Freddie?

* * *

The shuttle latched into the receiving dock of the floating hotel, air locking in place, and the giant door opened. Eager and excited passengers ready to start their luxurious vacation of relaxing under the sun flooded into the broad decks of the most grandest liner in all the universe.

Near the front of the crowd was Freddie, staring at the extravagant sight in front of him with wide awe struck eyes. Everything from the fountains spraying blue water that glowed to the large windows overlooking the vast blue skies was breathtaking.

"Wow," he breathes.

* * *

At the back of the large crowd was Brian as he squeezed and wedged his tall skinny body through the crowds of people of eager vacationers who were also trying to get to the front of the line. 

He pushed on, trying to catch a glimpse of Freddie in his black and white diamond patterned outfit while mumbling apologies to those who complained.

He followed the crowd through a high arched door, when suddenly a familiar British shriek was heard behind him.

"Daddy!" the voice squeals.

Brian turned and rolled his eyes at the messy haired sight of Roger Taylor who was heading straight for him, this time in a regular outfit of a buttoned down white shirt and black leather pants. The crowd parted around him like the red sea allowing Roger to run over and jump into Brian's arms.

"Roger, what did I tell you--"

"So what do you think of my hotel?" Roger asks as he clings to the curly haired guitarists arm.

Brian looked around, even though his eyes were still scanning the crowd in search of Freddie.

"It's very nice," he says.

"Come on, I'll take you over to the bar," Roger says, leading his former lover away from the crowds.

* * *

Back in the cockpit of the shuttle, the captain was going over his flight check list when the red light began blinking again. 

"Shit, we got parasites in the main ventilation," he informs the co-pilot.

"Again?" he asks with a sigh as he presses a few buttons to the location. "Don't worry, I'll get it."

Walking to the entrance of the corridor at the rear of the cockpit, the co-pilot reached up and entered the numbers to open an overhead ventilation panel.

"AHHHH!" Father John Richard Deacon screams as he falls out, dangling upside down in a tangle of wires. He takes notice of the co-pilot and smiles. "Hello there, have we arrived yet?"

The co-pilot nodded while also wondering how in the hell did this young man manage to get into the ventilation system. "Ummm...yeah, we just landed."

"Oh excellent," the young priest says.


	17. The Diva Arrives / Mama...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters of Fog and Diva Plavalaguna belong to Luc Besson, however the Diva's appearance has been changed. She's still an alien but she will be appearing in the story in human form as Freddie's mother Jer. Plavalaguna will just be her stage name. The picture of Freddie in the collage is his reaction to seeing her in human form. I've also added in a partner for Fog but my photoshopping skills are shit and I can't draw so just imagine Rami Malek in the same sailor outfit looking like a snack. 😂
> 
> Please enjoy and sorry for any mistakes that I don't catch in proofreading. :)

Agreeing to one drink with Roger, the curly haired guitarist stood at the bar in hopes that Freddie would come back looking for him.

"So Daddy, are you excited for tonight?" Roger asks as the first round of drinks are served. "You are coming, aren't you?"

"To what?" Brian asks.

"The opera!" Roger squeals. "Diva Plavalaguna is performing tonight."

Brian nodded and took a sip of his drink "Oh yes, definitely."

A tall blonde woman clad in a red bikini top and matching skirt decked out with Hawaiian leis wrapped around her waist and shoulders approached the two with a smile.

"Excuse me, Mr. May, I'm your hostess for tonight and was asked to show you to your room," she says.

Brian smiled. "Oh good," he says. 

"See you later, Daddy," Roger says with a wink.

"Bye, Rog," Brian says.

The hostess linked her arm with Brian's and lead him through the grand hotel, rattling on about the hotel amenities as Brian kept an eye out for Freddie everywhere they went. 

"We have twelve swimming pools and two on the rooftop," the hostess went on as they entered Brian's first class stateroom.

He walked in, hoping that Freddie would be in the room waiting for him but he saw that there had been no evidence of him being there. Brian looked around and stared in wide eyed awe to the luxurious blue and gold decor. The bed itself was huge and looked quite comfy. Taking a seat on the edge, he noticed the formal invitation on the bedside table.

"Is the Diva here yet?" Brian asks.

"Not yet but she will be very soon," the blonde woman says.

"Are there by chance any tickets left?" he asks. "I'm a really big fan."

"You have a reserved seat in the front row with Roger Taylor," she says with a smile. "Also joining you will be the lovely Mr. David Bowie, John Lennon, and Yoko Ono."

Brian raised his eyebrows in surprise and the hostess giggled to the curly haired guitarists reaction.

"You musicians are so lucky," she says with a dreamy sigh. "Well anyway, Mr. Taylor has your ticket for the show."

"This says formal attire, do you have something I can wear?" Brian asks.

The beautiful blonde haired hostess turned to the far wall, and pushing a button, a closet door opened, revealing an entire rack of suits and other formal attire, all in his size and in every color of the rainbow.

"Enjoy your evening, Mr. May," the hostess says as she headed for the door.

Brian smiled. "Thank you," he says.

The door closed and silence fell over the large room. Brian just stared at the lavish decor, feeling overwhelmed and excited. But where was Freddie? He could only hope the dark haired man went in search to find the Diva.

~~~~~

"Right in here, Father," the hotel's chief of security says, opening the door to the security office. 

A young security officer with blue eyes and a sharp jawline, wearing a dark blue sailor uniform with white shorts and matching white cap, looked up from his work at the two people entering the office and raised his eyebrows at the timid looking young man in the black cassock robe.

"Officer Malek, look, we got us some company," the chief says as motioned politely for the young priest to go in first and John took a seat at the cops desk. "This here is Father John Richard Deacon." **(He was born August the 19th, "2213"** 😁😂 **)**

"Oh, hello there," Officer Malek says to him.

"Alright let's hear it," the chief says to John. "What's your reason for sneaking on?"

John was just about to speak when the door of the security office burst open and a young nerdy faced officer, adorned in the same sailor outfit, armed with all sorts of security devices rushed in out of breath.

"What is it, Fog?" the chief asks.

"The Diva's ship is coming in, sir!" Fog blurts out. 

"Malek, go with Fog," the chief commands. "I want maximum security."

Officer Malek jumped up from his chair and headed for the door.

"And for God's sake, please make her feel welcome," the chief adds in. "She only sings once every fifteen years, for three minutes, and we have over eight thousand people from all over the galaxy here who have paid a good fortune to hear her. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Malek and Fog both say in unison with a salute, then turning around, they left the room.

The chief turned back to John with a smile. "Okay, Father, let's hear it."

~~~~~

Freddie pressed himself up against the wall of the large hallway, waiting for the Diva to walk by to her suite. He could feel her presence which made him nervous and excited at the same time. Being asleep for the last five thousand years, he missed her.

At last, there she was as she rounded the corner in her ceremonial white chiffon ghoonghat that went down to the floor. Followed by her managers and personal assistants, the Diva, sensing that the Supreme Being was nearby, stopped and turned.

Freddie slowly pushed away from the wall, silently gasping at the Diva's face seen through the long veil. She was in human form! And she was just as young and beautiful as he remembered.

She smiled and reaching out her hand that remained underneath the veil, she placed it against the side of Freddie's face.

He closed his eyes and put his hand over hers, leaning his face into her warm and loving touch as he felt her energy course through him, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Mama..." he softly whispers. "Nimekuwa amekosa wewe."  
 **(I've missed you)**

All too soon, her touch was gone as one of her assistants gently ushered for her to keep moving, and Freddie watched as they all walked on. A female assistant hung back for a moment until the group was gone, then whispered in Freddie's ear.

"She wanted me to tell you that she has what you have come to get, but she wants to sing first...one last time. Make sure you stay here."

Freddie nodded even though he was filled with slight confusion. _One last time? What does she mean by that?_ But before he had a chance to ask, the female assistant was gone from sight.

~~~~~

"Would you stop?" Officer Malek hisses at Fog. "Relax."

Both Officer Fog and Officer Malek were stood outside the Diva's suite waiting for her arrival which seemed a bit delayed. Fog was currently fidgeting in place, having trouble remembering his thought out greeting to the Diva. Malek was starting to get annoyed at the jittery and nervous security guard.

"Uh, how do you pronounce her name again?" Fog asks.

Officer Malek rolled his eyes. _Idiot..._

Just then, a team of sailor wearing security guards rounded the corner with the Diva's equipment. Officer Malek opened the double doors to the suite as Fog fumbled with a piece of paper that had his written greeting on it. Then the Diva appeared. Malek elbowed Fog in the side and immediately, he caught sight of the approaching Diva and began stuttering like a complete idiot.

"H-Hello M-Miss Diva, I'm Officer Fog, head of security, welcome to uh, umm..." he trails off, his eyes wide as he notices she's in human form.

"Hello, Miss Diva, I'm Officer Malek, this is Officer Fog," Malek greets her with a polite smile. "Welcome to Bohemian Paradise, we hope you enjoy your stay, and if there's anything you need at all, please don't hesitate to ask."

The Diva smiled with a slight bow of her head, then continued on into her suite with her assistants and managers following in behind her. The doors closed and Malek turned and smacked Fog upside the head, knocking off his white cap.

"Owww," Fog complains. "What was that for?"

~~~~~

"You haven't seen him?" Brian asks into the phone.

It was nearing 5:30 and freshly showered and dressed in a pinstriped suit jacket and matching pants, Brian was currently on the phone with the hotel's captain looking for Freddie.

_BRIIIIING_ _!_

"Someone's at the door," Brian says. "Thank you, captain...yes, keep me informed, thank you."

Hanging up the phone with a sigh, Brian opened the door to his suite, only to find Roger Taylor clad in what looked like a school girl outfit complete with a long sleeved buttoned down dress shirt with a yellow and pink tie, black mini skirt, panty hose, knee high stockings, and a blonde wig which confused the curly haired guitarist considering Roger already had long blonde hair so why the wig? On his head was also a wired headset attached to a device on his hip.

"Is that appropriate opera attire?" Brian asks him, gesturing to the outfit with a chuckle.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" Roger tells him as he places his hands on his hips, posing in a sassy manner. "I'm the owner of this hotel, I can wear whatever I bloody well please." He smirks at Brian, eyeing up his suit. "You don't look too bad yourself, Daddy," he adds.

"Rog, please can we keep this professional and stop calling me "Daddy"?" Brian asks with an exasperated sigh. 

"Alright, alright, sorry," Roger says, holding up his hands in a defensive gesture. "But you're right, we should keep this professional. Anyway, you ready to go? Everyone's waiting."

Brian did a quick glance around the room, then patted himself, checking to make sure he had everything he needed before he closed and locked the door behind him. "Yep, I'm ready."

Linking arms with the guitarist, the blonde haired hotel owner lead him through the halls. The walk was silent as Brian hoped Freddie was somewhere safe. Sure he would worry, but it was better to keep Freddie away from the public eye. The people of the universe didn't need to know of his existence just yet or know how close they were to the world coming to an end by an evil dark planet...


	18. Luke Waits For The Others / Lucia di Lammermoor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the novel and movie, it never showed Father Cornelius' acolyte David arriving at the temple in Egypt to wait for the others so I've decided to add in my own and give Luke Deacon a bit of a bigger role in the story. Also I never really mentioned his age but I decided to make him 15, making him 10 years younger than John. Remember he's adopted in this alternate universe.

The picture above, I call it "Freddie Beats The Shit Outta The Mangalores" which is also part of the chapter. 😁

Anyways, enjoy and please excuse any mistakes I don't catch in proofreading. :)

~~~~~

The small shuttle landed outside an ancient temple in the Egyptian desert. It was dark and a chill hung in the air. Grabbing his lantern and knapsack, Luke Deacon stepped off the shuttle that immediately shot back up into the night sky, disappearing from sight. 

With the key in his hand that his father gave to him, the long haired teen headed for the wooden door of the entrance. It opened with a creak as dust particles danced in the air of the old temple, a clear sign that perhaps no one had been here in quite awhile. 

Raising his lantern to see better, he walked in and stood in the wide corridor, looking up at the huge pillars that lined both sides of the entryway. Moving forward, he continued on, his footsteps echoing off the temple walls. Reaching a large open room, he stopped and looked around.

Eerie shadows bounced off the old walls by the light that cast from the lantern, making Luke nervous as he tried to repeat a calming mantra in his mind that his eyes were just playing tricks on him.

He walked along the wall of the large room until he reached the far end, taking notice of the hieroglyphics and intricate patterns carved into the wall. His eyes widened and reaching a hand up, he ran his fingers over the carvings, instantly recognizing them from the old photos from 300 years ago that his father had showed him and taught him about. At just fifteen years old, Luke was trained with the knowledge and what was to soon come. He was ready, all thanks to his adoptive father, John. Luke was grateful the young priest had given him a place to stay all those years ago when he was discovered in the slums of London as a frightened young boy who had been abandoned by his own parents and left out in the streets...

The long haired teen continued scanning the wall with the light of the lantern until landing on one particular interesting carving, one that was featured in the old book: The figure of the Supreme Being standing in the middle, surrounded by four objects.

He slowly moved along the wall, the carvings seeming endless until he reached one particular spot in the concrete wall. Holding out the key, he inserted it into the spot and with a low rumble, the wall shifted and slowly slid open, revealing the large hidden room which was bathed in a soft white light.

Stepping inside, he gazed around the room. The decor that may have once looked gold was now dusty and covered in cobwebs. In the center was an alter and surrounding it were the four pillars that would be used for the four Sacred Stones that Brian and Freddie were to retrieve.

Taking a seat on the alter, Luke sat and waited, praying that the others would make it in time. After all, it was almost midnight and his father had promised they'd be there before dawn, before the dark planet was set to crash land on Earth and bring darkness and death...

~~~~~

Back in New York and thanks to the magic of faster than light technology, President Mazzello and the team of Generals and scientists were listening in on the live broadcast from Bohemian Paradise, their attention on the two speakers on the desktop as they listened to Roger Taylor's announcement of tonight events, plus the interview of the winner, Dr. Brian May.

~~~~~

With excitement in the air, Roger and Brian entered side by side in the huge, and quite beautiful, concert hall of Bohemian Paradise. Brian stared up in amazement at the decor of the hall. The ceilings were huge and there were rows upon rows of tiers. Currently they were on the ground floor in the VIP section. Roger, as usual, was talking into his headset mike in his high pitched voice, describing the hall in detail to all the listeners.

"This is by far the most beautiful concert hall in all the universe!" Roger continues on.

They passed rows of red velvet seats, all filled with elegantly, and some oddly dressed vacationers, all wearing unisex tuxedos, fur robes, pearl dresses, and gowns of every size and color.

"Alright let's see if I can remember who's who," Roger says to Brian and his broadcast listeners as they pass more rows of seats. "Ah yes, to my right, a bunch of grumpy old ministers who love vacationing here. And over here, we have Gwilym Lee, star of theater and film."

With a brief nod of acknowledgment from Roger, Brian looked over at the young man as they passed by. He was tall and Brian noticed the shoulder length curly hair. 

"As you can see, Gwilym is drowning in a sea of women, but he's not going to get much from this concert..."

Gwilym was bent down toward one of the girls, a hand cupped around his ear. "Do what now?!"

"...because he's stone cold fucking deaf!" Roger shouts in Gwilym's direction. "And joining us in front row is the legendary Mr. David Bowie, John Lennon, and his lovely wife, Yoko Ono!"

"Roger, Brian, it's so great to see you two again!" David greets, raising his glass of champagne to the two approaching men with a dazzling smile.

**(A/N: Yoko looking high as fuck in that photo 😂)**

The group of three all exchanged handshakes, hugs, and pleasantries with the new arrivals as a tall and handsome godlike waiter approached with a tray of champagne. He handed the last two to Brian and Roger, then edged his way through the crowds.

At the back of the hall, far away from any seeing eyes, he opened a door to a room strictly for waiters.

An army of Mangalores all turned, growling and snarling at the waiter with their ZF1's locked and loaded, and seeing the human form of Akanit enter the room, they relaxed.

Outside the room, the lights of the concert hall were dimming.

Akanit grinned a hideous evil grin. "It's showtime," he announces in a deep voice.

~~~~~

Brian sat between David and Roger in the VIP section of the first row. Then the first strains of heavenly music started up as the curtain opened and the Diva slowly walked onstage in the dim light with her head looking down at the floor. Behind her just beyond the large glass window, the floating hotel orbited Earth. The lights went down and a spotlight showed the Diva herself, unveiled, dressed in a stunning, flowing gold Saree adorned with sequins that glittered in the light.

Finally she looked up, her dark brown eyes scanning the crowd as a few people among the audience gasped at the sight of her. She was in human form. Brian was spellbound as he gazed at her beauty. Her human face that had never been seen before by the public was beautiful, young, and radiant. He had heard stories that she always appeared every fifteen years in alien form.

The music rose to the introductory, and with a deep breath, the Diva began to sing, taking the music to a new height of emotion. Her voice was divine and so perfect. Brian listened, captivated by her singing and her presence.

~~~~~

Standing in a secluded corner across from the Diva's suite, Freddie could hear the music as it floated through the corridors of the hotel. Her warm presence was gone, but the impact of her song washed over him like a tidal wave. It was a song about love, which was something he didn't understand. Closing his eyes, a feeling of sadness overcame him as he leaned against the wall and wrapped his arms around himself.

~~~~~

On the bridge of Bohemian Paradise, the captain and his crew were also listening to the Diva's song over the intercom when he was suddenly interrupted by a senior crew officer.

"Captain, I have a ship requesting permission to dock for repairs," he says.

"Put him in the docking garage and inform security," the captain informs him.

The crew officer nodded. "Yes, sir."

~~~~~

In the cockpit of a ZFX300 space fighter orbiting the floating hotel, the captain's voice came over the radio.

"Permission granted to dock for one hour."

Zorg smiled wickedly. "More than I need."

~~~~~

Suddenly there was a knock on the door of the Diva's stateroom as the manager was opening a bottle of Scotch.

"Yeah, what is it?" he calls.

"Champagne for the Diva," came a low, gruff voice.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'll take it."

The manager set down the bottle of Scotch and opened the door, and found himself staring down the barrel of a ZF1 held by a Mangalore warrior.

_BAM!_

The Diva's female assistant suddenly jumped up at the sound of the gunshot and her eyes widened in horror as the door to the bedroom she was in opened and a Mangalore walked in, and shot her.

~~~~~

From his secluded spot in the corner, Freddie had been so caught up in the beautiful song that he hadn't noticed all the commotion going on until he heard the sounds of multiple footsteps and grunting and growling noises. He peeked around the corner, his eyes widening to the army of Mangalores flooding into the Diva's suite. They had to have been the same ones that shot down his Mondoshawan guardians, he was sure of it! They destroyed the only family he's ever had. 

With a growl of hatred, Freddie clenched his fists as pure rage coursed through him with only one thing on his mind: kill them, kill them all.

~~~~~

The Mangalore warriors began to tear the whole stateroom apart, looking for one thing, and one thing only.

"I found it!" one warrior announces, holding up an gold and ivory box, engraved with the four elements.

~~~~~

At that precise moment, the Diva's song changed to an upbeat and funky dance tempo, and Freddie burst through the door of the suite.

"Ay-yo motherfuckers!" he yells, knocking out the two warriors standing by the door with a roundhouse kick.

"Get him!" the Mangalore holding the box growls to the other warriors.

One charged forward and Freddie raised his foot, sending the alien warrior across the room into a drum set with a crash. Then another after another and Freddie's kicks and spins became a dance, matching the Diva's rocking beat of the song, and the Mangalores fell back. Another moved in on the dark haired Supreme Being, trying to dodge the kicks and punches, but Freddie was much faster and more skilled, and with a jumping kick, the asshole warrior was sent flying backwards, crashing into the open lid of the grand piano.

More Mangalores moved in, and grabbing a nearby bottomless microphone stand from the cluster of instruments, Freddie spun in time of the upbeat tempo, beating the shit outta the ugly aliens, smashing them upside their heads with the steel microphone stand with so much force it sent them across the room.

~~~~~

In the concert hall, the song ended and the Diva bowed to the thunderous applause of the audience.

~~~~~

At that exact moment, Freddie also finished in defeating all the Mangalore warriors and bowed in dramatic fashion with a huge smile on his face to all the pitiful groans of the ugly motherfuckers lying in heaps on the floor of the demolished stateroom.

😁

But unknown to Freddie, one Mangalore who had watched everything happen from down the hallway escaped and ran back to where Akanit and the others were hiding in the waiter room.

"It was an ambush!" the escaped Mangalore growls angrily.

Akanit growled with rage. "If it's war they want, then it's a fucking war they'll get!"

The hideous warriors all nodded, snarling and growling as they cocked their ZF1's...  
  


~~~~

😅


	19. ⚠Hand Over The Stones / He Was Right To Choose You⚠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠This chapter is rated M for some fucked up shit. I'm so sorry for this, please don't murder me. 😅
> 
> *Proofread a million bajillion times, sorry if there's mistakes and stuff.

Thunderous applause to the Diva's performance echoed through the halls of Bohemian Paradise as Freddie dusted off his hands with a satisfied grin while looking at all the pathetic Mangalore warriors on the floor. He picked up the gold and ivory box and was just about to open it when a voice was heard just outside the door of the suite.

Zorg appeared in the doorway, holding a ZF1. "Bravo!" he cheers, his eyes scanning the knocked out (or dead) Mangalore warriors all around the room before landing on Freddie with an eyebrow raise to his outfit. "You look like a goddamn court jester. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Freddie fucking Mercury, who in god's name are you?" Freddie retorts, placing the box under one arm while putting his other hand on his hip.

Zorg grinned wickedly. "Jean-Baptise Emmanuel Zorg, and I believe you have something that belongs to me," the businessman says, motioning to the box under Freddie's arm.

The dark haired man furrowed his eyebrows. "But these...don't belong to you," Freddie says to him.

"I suggest you hand over the stones," Zorg says to him in a warning tone.

Freddie held the box close to him and made an attempt to back away when the evil businessman raised his humming ZF1 on him. He flinched at the big machine being held on him, sensing that he would certainly be no match of it's power and knew he wouldn't be able to walk away from something as dangerous as this. Then he suddenly had an idea as he sensed the empty hallways and the air coming from the ventilation ducts from behind him. He would only have one chance at this.

With a look of defeat, Freddie raised the box above his head and tossed **(more like** **yeeted** **it, like he did with Roger's best fucking pair of great sounding maracas that took him hours to steal.** 😂 **)** it across the room at Zorg.

Zorg fumbled and almost tripped as he barely caught the box, and when he looked back, Freddie jumped up, grabbed hold of a rail, and like an acrobatics gymnast, he rose up and kicked in the ceiling vent, disappearing from sight. **(A/N: In the Queen In 3-D book, there's a pic of Freddie swinging on a clothing rail so if his little flexible ass can do that, he can most definitely do something like this.** 😂 **)**

Scrambling his way through the vent with his lithe body, Freddie crawled as fast as he could as he heard Zorg curse from down below.

_Bratabratabratabratabratabrat!_

A rain of loud bullets like Freddie would've never imagined coming from the huge machine came blasting through the ceiling, grazing his legs with a sharp searing pain. The firing stopped as he stumbled forward and curled up to protect himself.

~~~~~

_BANG!_

The door to the hotel security office burst open and all the officers jumped in fear as a dozen Mangalore warriors rushed in, firing their ZF1's.

"Nobody fucking move!" Akanit growls. "We're taking over this ship!"

John Deacon was sat at the security chiefs desk, absolutely terrified and frozen in fear as two Mangalores trained their guns at him.

~~~~~

Unseen by concert goers, the Mangalores warriors emerged from the waiter room and made their way to the back of the gigantic concert hall as the audience continued on with their applause and cheering for the Diva, and awaited Akanit's command.

From his spot up front in the VIP section, Brian suddenly slowed his clapping as a look of confusion came over his face, and as if sensing trouble, he slowly turned his head, his gaze landing on a group Mangalore warriors holding big guns.

Roger followed Brian's gaze, his eyes widening in horror.

"What the---"

The Mangalores started to shoot and the concert hall went into panic mode as everyone began to scream and shout in terror and started to run in every direction, trying to find a way out to safety. Brian grabbed a screaming Roger and pushed him to the floor. John grabbed his wife, shoving her to the floor as David ducked down underneath his seat.

"Jooooooooohn, what the fuck is going on?!" Yoko screams out, protecting herself as the gunfire continued.

"I don't know, dear!" John shouts. "Stay down!"

Security guards rushed into the concert hall to fire back at the attackers, but they were no match to the powerful ZF1's and they were sent to the floor screaming in pain.

~~~~~

Back in the Diva's suite, Zorg knew Freddie was still somewhere up in the vent. He spun around the room, shooting every part of the ceiling and every vent until he emptied an entire clip.

Up above, Freddie held his breath, trying his best to ignore the pain in his legs and one arm that seemed to be slowing him down. He watched through a crack in the vent as Zorg reloaded, which was his chance if he hurried. Turning he wiggled his way through the vent when suddenly the loud gunfire of the machine started back up, this time much closer. He fell forward as bullets and shrapnel penetrated through his flesh, sending excruciating, burning pain through his chest and abdomen as blood seeped through his jumpsuit. He thrashed and flailed about in the vent trying to protect himself, screaming in agonizing pain as the bullets continued hitting him. 

~~~~~

Bullets whizzed past Brian and hit the Diva on the stage, sending a splatter of blue blood everywhere. A woman up front screamed, and Brian whirled around in time to see the Diva double over, her eyes full of pain, and she fell to the floor. 

Brian hurried over and grabbed her off the stage. "I've got you, love," he says as he drags her down to the floor, laying her down gently.

~~~~~

The screaming crowds and sounds of gunshots spilled out into the hallways of the hotel, catching Zorg's attention. He stood in the hallway and smiled at all the people running for their lives to get to safety.

"I know this music," he says with an evil chuckle.

The sick and twisted businessman loved chaos, destruction, and even murder, and knew just how to add to it.

Pulling out a small cylindrical device, from his pocket, he stuck a mini nuke on the door of the suite and pressed the numbered buttons.

"Let's change the beat, shall we?"

The timer began to count down.

_40:00_

_39:59_

With an evil and twisted smile upon his crazed face, Zorg grabbed the gold and ivory box, and ran from the room.

~~~~~

A galaxy away back on Earth in President Joe Mazzello's office, the scientists and generals all listened to Roger's broadcast in stunned horror to all the gunfire and screaming.

 _"There's a bunch of bloody fucking ugly ass looking aliens with big heads and big guns and beady eyes!"_ Roger was screaming. _"They look like frogs!"_

"He's describing Mangalores!" Mazzello exclaims, his eyes wide.

~~~~~

Mayhem and madness continued in the concert hall as the Mangalores were now controlling the aisles and yelling orders at all the terrified people.

Many people were still in hiding, including John and Yoko who were huddled together on the floor while Roger was having a screeching fit into his headset.

"Someone fucking come get me, I'm in the first bloody row goddammit!" Roger cries in his raspy high pitched voice.

Brian ripped off his pinstriped jacket and pressed it against the bullet wound on the Diva's stomach to try and stop the flow of bright blue blood that soaked her beautiful golden colored Saree. 

"I was sent here to help you, just stay calm, love," Brian says to her.

In fact, the young woman was calm as ever which surprised the curly haired guitarist. There seemed to be a calming aura surrounding the both of them like a protective bubble and for a moment, Brian felt no panic. With sheer chaos going on around him, he studied her young face which was relaxed and seeing her up close, Brian thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Is she alright?" David asks from his hiding spot.

Brian glanced over at David with a worried look. "I don't know," he tells him.

"You're a very handsome young man...He was right to choose you," the Diva says to Brian, her voice sounding odd and far away.

Brian looked down at her, not quite sure what she was talking about. "Who?"

"Farrokh, the Supreme Being sent to Earth to save the universe," she says.

"You mean Freddie?" Brian asks.

The Diva smiled weakly. "Is that what he's going by now?"

Brian was stunned as something seemed to click in his mind. "Wait...are you his mum?"

She nodded, her eyes fluttering as dark blue tears appeared. "In a way...yes. I created him to protect life and you must get him the Sacred Stones. He's the only one who knows how to use them. And...he's more fragile than he seems." She reaches up and places her hand on Brian's cheek, her soft and gentle touch emanating energy into him, sending a shiver down his spine. "He needs your help and your tender loving care...and your love...or he will...die," she adds breathlessly. "You must show him--"

"Brian, Roger, David, come on now, we need to get out of here and get to safety!" John shouts as he and Yoko begin to crawl away.

~~~~~

In the vent above the Diva's stateroom, Freddie was attempting to crawl towards the opening where he had entered but every movement sent agonizing pain through his entire body, opening the wounds more and gushing out more blood, making him dizzy and lightheaded, and his vision blurry. He could sense that the Diva was in trouble. He needed to help her. He needed to find Brian. He needed to get these wounds taken care of.

He carried on, determined to get to safety, gasping and breathing heavily at the intense, burning pain as sweat gathered on his face. He was almost there.

~~~~~

Zorg laughed like a crazed lunatic as he ran to his space fighter.

"If you want something done, do it yourself! YAAAH!"

~~~~~

The Diva's eyes began to close and Brian panicked as he felt the calming aura begin to disappear. He wanted her to stay awake long enough until help reached them. He wanted to ask her more questions. 

Gently picking her up off the floor, he cradled her in his arms. "No, no, no, please stay with me, love," he pleads with a gentle slap to her cheek, causing her eyes to flutter open. "You can't die! Oi, come on, wake up!"

"Brian, Roger, we should leave," David informs them, his two different colored eyes wide with fear as he scanned the empty concert hall, the sounds of gunshots and screaming still happening outside in the main hallways.

Brian looked over at the singer. "Just go," he says, waving him off. 

"I'm not leaving Brian behind!" Roger screeches at him.

"Fucking hell," David mumbles.

Brian turned back to the Diva, gently shaking her. "Come on, love, please wake up. Where are the stones?"

The Diva opened her eyes. "The stones..." she repeats, her far away voice beginning to weaken.

~~~~~

Zorg zoomed off in his space fighter and once he was a good distance away from the floating hotel, he switched on the autopilot sat at his table with the gold and ivory box as the excitement bubbled in him. Finally he had them. With a triumphant smile, he opened the box and burst into hysterical laughter like Batman's Joker which soon turned into crying when he discovered it was empty yet again. 

"They're not here!" he cries as tears form in his eyes.

He looked around desperately, knowing he was fucked.

~~~~~

"Yes, yes, the stones, where are they?!" Brian begs her, trying desperately to keep her awake. "Please tell me."

She opened her eyes and looked up at Brian's worried face with a weak smile. "The stones.....are in me," she answers in a soft whisper.

Her head fell back and her eyes closed, the blue blood flowing from her mouth as she breathed out her last breath and died in Brian's arms.

~~~~~

At last Freddie reached the opening of the vent when suddenly an intense indescribable pain shot through his entire body, causing him to stumble forward with a strangled gasping cry. He could feel it. _No, no, no, no, please no!_

He reached out a bloody hand to the opening in the vent as tears formed in his eyes, and warm blood flowed down his arm in rivulets, dripping off his fingers. "MAAAAAAMAAAAAAA!!!" he wails.

And his vision went dark...


	20. Keep Yourself Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been keeping up to date with this story on here 'cuz I've been spending all my time on Wattpad. :P

__

_The stones are in me?_

What did she mean by that? Brian couldn't seem to wrap his mind around it.

Behind him, Roger began to freak out. David jumped up, trying to pull the blonde haired hotel owner to the floor and out of sight of the Mangalore who had returned.

"Oh fuck, one's coming back!" Roger hisses as the alien began to make his way up the aisle towards the front. "Shit, he's coming! Brian!"

"Brian, come on, let's get outta here, she's dead!" David yells frantically.

"One minute, just give me a bloody minute, would you?!" Brian snaps, studying the still form of the Diva, her last words repeating in his head. _"The stones are with me..." What the bloody hell did she mean?_

"For Christ sake, there's no fucking time!"

"Hey you!" a deep voice growls.

Brian ignored the voice as a horrifying thought suddenly crossed his mind, but it was cut short as a gun was pressed into his back.

"I said you!" the voice bellows.

"We're not armed, please let us go," David says to the warrior.

"Where's the Supreme Being?!" the warrior growls.

Acting quick on pure adrenaline he didn't know he had, Brian grabbed hold of the arm that held the gun and flipping the Mangalore warrior over his shoulder, the alien landed on it's back with a loud _WHUMP_ _!_

"I said give me a bloody minute, goddammit!" Brian yells at the knocked out Mangalore as he presses the barrel of the gun into the alien's mouth. "Roger, hold this gun."

"What?!" Roger screeches. "Are you out of your fucking mind?!"

"Just do it!" Brian yells at him.

With his blue eyes widened in terror, Roger scrambled from his hiding spot and over to Brian. "What the hell do you want me to do?"

Brian guided Roger's trembling hand onto the gun. "Keep it there and if he moves, just squeeze the trigger, alright?"

Roger nodded as he broke out into a nervous sweat.

"Brian, what--" David began.

Brian ignored the singer as he kneeled over the body of the Diva, repeating her last words like a mantra: _"The stones are in me...The stones are in me..." Wait a minute..._ The curly haired guitarist began pressing down on the young woman's stomach. It was soft and then hard. He hoped to god this was what she meant.

David crawled up behind Brian and watched in horror as the guitarist plunged his hand into the gaping wound of the Diva's stomach and pulled out a stone, covered in bright blue blood. A Sacred Stone! Brian gasped, recognizing the symbol on it from Freddie's tattoo.

"Holy shit..." David breathes out, his eyes wide.

Roger looked over too and his mouth dropped open, watching as Brian plunged his hand into the woman's stomach and pulled out another stone, then another, and another. Roger was so transfixed by what his former lover was doing, he wasn't paying to where his fingers on the gun went, when suddenly-

_BANG!_

Roger screamed, and Brian and David jumped as the gun went off in the Mangalores mouth, sending brain matter and alien blood splattering everywhere.

"Ewww, fuck!" Roger screeches in disgust, wiping at the slimy matter on his white shirt.

David looked about ready to laugh at Roger in his schoolgirl outfit having a hissy fit over alien blood. Brian quickly wrapped the stones up in the blood soaked jacket he had used on the Diva and shoved the bundle into Roger's arms.

"Roger I need you to guard these stones with your life," Brian tells him. "Got it?"

Roger nodded. "Yeah, sure mate."

"Good," the guitarist says. "Alright, let's get out of here. Stay behind me."

Clutching the bundled up stones to his chest, Roger followed David behind Brian as they made their way through the empty concert hall and to the doors. He pointed the gun both ways down the empty hallway once they reached the entrance, and finding nothing, the guitarist silently gestured for the other two to continue following him.

It wasn't until he rounded the corner that lead to the main lobby that he spotted two pointy eared Mangalores guarding the door. Brian open fired and the warriors were thrown through them and into the main hall where they fell over the railing of the balcony.

He fired at more Mangalores down below on the ground floor, killing at least twelve in total, and people who were being held hostage in the main hall began to scream in fear. It was then that he noticed far off across the room that two warriors pulled out a what looked like a heavy machine gun with a missile launcher on the front.

Brian's eyes widened, and breaking off into a run across the balcony, he began firing at the Mangalores behind the machine gun as they fired back. As bullets flew past him, the curly haired guitarist jumped over the railing and dove into the bar area, landing with a crash as glass cups and bottles fell over and shattered on the floor. He hissed in pain as shards of broken glass cut into his arms and hands.

"Brian!" Roger screams from the balcony.

"Stay down, Roger!" Brian shouts back.

Brian hunkered down behind the bar, not daring to steal a glance across the room, when suddenly the Mangalores launched the missile and blew up one end of the bar, sending fire, shrapnel, and wood everywhere and Brian had to cover himself to avoid getting hit.

The ZF1 he was holding was empty. He cursed and desperately looked around until he spotted a laser rifle by a nearby billiard table where deaf film star Gwilym Lee was currently hiding underneath.

"Oi!" Brian shouts at him, waving his hands around, trying to get his attention. "Gwilym!"

The curly haired film star looked in Brian's direction in confusion.

"The gun, mate!" Brian shouts, pointing.

"WHAT?!" Gwilym shouts back, cupping a hand around his ear.

Not knowing any sign language, Brian desperately pointed to the rifle laying in the pile of pool balls. "The gun, toss me the gun!"

**(A/N: Someone needs to draw this scene, it's literally 1977 era Brian May yelling at his clone from Bohemian Rhapsody. 😂😂😂)**

"WHAT?!" Gwilym repeats

"The fucking gun!" Brian yells, pointing and signaling his fingers in the shape of a gun.

Gwilym looked in the direction the curly haired guitarist was pointing and his face lit up as he pushed two pool balls and they rolled in Brian's direction.

Brian smiled. "Yeah, thanks a lot, mate," he says sarcastically.

The film star smiled with a wave, then crawled away.

"Hands up!" a Mangalore growls over the bar.

Brian looked up, raising his hands at the ZF1 being pointed at him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, mate, don't shoot! I'm not armed!"

"Get the fuck up!" the Mangalore commands. "Slowly!"

"Ok, ok, ok, just don't shoot," Brian says, his hands still raised as he slowly stood up and climbed atop the part of the bar that hadn't been destroyed yet.

Ignoring the bleeding pain in his arms, he kept his arms raised, looking around the large room at all the Mangalores. The one currently training his ZF1 on the guitarist was standing on a panel balanced on the dead corpse of another warrior.

"Just please don't shoot, alright?" Brian says. "I'm just a guitarist here on holiday."

While the Mangalores were focused on Brian at the bar, David snuck over to the fountain where a group of frightened hostages were huddled together.

"Go on," he tells them, ushering them to get up and get moving. "Quickly now."

The group jumped up and as David guided them to safety, his eyes widened at the amount of angry and hostile warriors that were in the room.

"Down!" the Mangalore by the bar commands.

"Huh?" Brian asks, confused.

"I said GET DOWN!" the warrior bellows.

"Okay then," Brian says, jumping off the bar and onto the panel.

The force of the jump caused the panel to seesaw, sending the Mangalore at the other end to fly straight up and the warriors head crashed through the ceiling, it's hideous face just inches where a terrified Roger was hiding. The blonde haired hotel owner screamed so loud it caused the Mangalore to blindly fire his gun, sending a spray of bullets all across the lobby and into three other Mangalores that were running toward Brian, along with the pair that was behind the missile machine gun.

"Ewww, you ugly little piece of shit!" Roger screeches, smashing the Mangalore over the head with the bundle of stones, causing the alien to fall back down to the floor below with a sickening crunch. "Brian where are you?!"

Just then, three more Mangalores appeared on the second floor where Roger was.

"Oh fuck! Brian, there's more up here!"

"Don't move, Rog!" Brian shouts from down below.

"Wait, what the f--"

With the ZF1 that the warrior dropped, Brian fired up at the ceiling where Roger was, shooting a circle around him.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Roger screams as the ceiling gives way and he drops down onto the ground floor, landing with a crash at Brian's feet and his blonde wig flies off. "Brian, what the hell?!" he screeches between coughing fits from the dust as he readjusts his headset that was still broadcasting.

"Roger, I'm going to need you to run to that billiard table over there," Brian instructs him as he breaks open the bottom half of the ZF1, removing a hidden voice activated grenade.

"What is that, what are you doing?!" Roger panics.

"You'll know in ten seconds, now go!" Brian orders him.

Roger scrambled off the ceiling panel and ran for the billiard table just as Brian threw the grenade at the underside of the balcony, then turning, he sprinted to where Roger was and dove underneath the table next to him.

"Was that a bomb?!" Roger shrieks.

"Yes, count!" Brian demands, as he begins to push forward on the table.

Roger started counting down, the shrill pitch of his voice activating the grenade, and together the two men pushed the billiard table away from the balcony. The remainder of the Mangalores who had regrouped up on the balcony began firing wildly at the green felt table moving across the floor, but no bullets penetrated down to the bottom where Roger and Brian were hiding, all thanks to the hotel owner who special ordered the bulletproof pool tables.

Roger was in hysterical tears as he screamed the countdown, the billiard table rolling faster and faster, and then--

_KABOOOOOOOOM_ _!_

The entire balcony disappeared in an explosion of flames, killing all the remaining Mangalore warriors in the room.

~~~~~

Filled with rage, Zorg made a U-turn and headed back towards the hotel. He was pissed and his blood boiled like never before.

"I am very disappointed!" he screams angrily.

~~~~~

Meanwhile off in the control room of Bohemian Paradise, the security guards were in a current battle of gunfire with the last of the remaining group of Mangalore's who had taken control and taken everyone, including the young priest John Deacon, in the security office hostage.

Just outside the room and hiding around the corner, a sweaty and nervous Officer Fog, who was somehow in charge of the situation, was having problems with his gun that had jammed.

"Come on, Fog, get it together!" Malek shouts at the security guard from the other corner of the office entrance. "People are fucking dying!"

"S-S-S-Shut up, Malek, I-I-I-I got it!" Fog yells back.

Malek rolled his eyes, then suddenly jumped at the sound of a tall curly haired man in a long sleeved white shirt stained with blood and other things, shouting at others to stay down and keep quiet, instantly recognizing him as the legendary guitarist, Brian May. Behind him, he recognized Roger Taylor and David Bowie.

Fog watched the three approach with wide terrified eyes.

"Are you in charge?" Brian asks the terrified security guard.

"Uhhhh...y-y-yeah," Fog stutters. "Brian May, right?"

Brian nodded. "Yes. How many are in there?"

"I-I-I don't know," Fog stammers.

"Here, let me count," Brian says, moving Fog to the side to stand next to Roger and David, and peeking around the corner, he did a quick scan around the room before ducking back into hiding, coming up with a plan. "Ok, so there's seven on the left and five on the right."

"So what's the plan?" Malek asks from his hiding spot.

Putting a finger to his lips, Brian stuck his head around the corner again and raised the ZF1, and began firing it where he remembered the Mangalores being. He ducked back around the corner next to Fog just as the warriors returned fire, spraying the walls with bullets.

"Now it's four on the right and two on the left," Brian says. "We need to find the leader, Mangalores won't fight without a leader."

"How do you know that?" Malek asks.

"Former space fighter," Brian tells him.

As if in answer to Brian's knowledge on the warriors, Akanit stood up and dragged Father John Deacon out in the open, holding a gun to the back of the young, and quite terrified priests head.

"One more shot and we start killing hostages!" Akanit bellows. "Got it?!"

"That sounded like the leader," Malek says.

"Send someone to negotiate!" Akanit shouts.

Brian looked over at Fog. "You mind if I go?

Fog nodded. "No, no, no, go ahead. We're sending somebody in to negotiate!" he announces, just loud enough for the Mangalores to hear.

Tucking the gun behind his back, Brian waltzed right into the security room, and raising his gun, he put a bullet through Akanit's head. John's eyes widened as the leader fell to the floor. Brian waved the gun around the room at all the remaining, and quite confused Mangalores who were now powerless without their leaders instructions.

"Would anyone else like to negotiate?" Brian asks.

Fog and Malek were impressed. Even back on Earth, President Mazzello was impressed.

The room suddenly jumped into action for a moment as the security guards rushed in and rounded up the last remaining Mangalores. Soon after, the hotel's emergency personnel team was called in to treat the injured. Roger had a nasty gash on his leg from Brian shooting the ceiling down. John and Yoko were unharmed. Father John Deacon was shaken up, but unharmed as well which Brian was glad of, but he still had one problem. Freddie was still missing.

"Owwww!" Roger screeches at the first aid helper currently treating a wound on the blonde's leg. "That fucking hurt!"

"Sorry," the helper mumbles.

With Roger complaining and whining off in the background, John nervously approached Brian who was currently scanning the rows and rows of the hotel's security monitors while a first aid helper was bandaging up the wounds on Brian's arms and treating the cuts on his face.

"I know you're probably really angry with me, but just to let you know, I am fighting for a noble cause," John says to him, his hands clasped together.

Brian glanced over at the young priest, his eyes soft, then continued searching the monitors. "Yes I know that, John. I'm not mad, either."

"Oh good," John says with a relieved smile as he looks around the room, his smile instantly fading. "Brian, where's Freddie?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Brian tells him.

John's eyes widened. "You lost him?!" he blurts as panic rose in his chest.

Brian continued scanning until his gaze landed on one particular monitor that made his heart drop in absolute terror.

"There! Where is that?!" he asks desperately to a nearby security officer.

"That's the Diva's suite," the officer tells him.

On the screen, he could just barely make out a bloody black and white diamond patterned covered arm, hanging down from the ceiling. **(A/N: I should probably stop calling it a black and white diamond patterned jumpsuit but whatever, it's already been done a bunch of times and I'm too lazy to go back and change it, hehe. 😛)**

"Fuck!" Brian curses, and turning, he quickly ran from the room with John and Roger following after him...


	21. Rescuing Freddie / Bomb In The Hotel / Escape / It's Moving?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was tough to write out when I originally wrote it and it made me cry, LOL :P

"Bri, wait up!" Roger shouts as he tries to keep up with the guitarist, while running with the bundle of stones. He stops and doubles over from the stinging pain in his leg. "Goddammit!"

Running as fast as he could through the crowded hallways of confused and scared hotel guests, Brian burst into the Diva's suite that was wrecked and full of bullet holes. He hardly noticed the dozens of dead (or knocked out) bodies of the Mangalore warriors scattered everywhere on the floor, hardly noticed the small bomb ticking away on the door, as all his focus was on the arm that hung limply from the ceiling.

"Freddie?!" he shouts up at the ceiling, grabbing onto his wrist in hopes that he would respond. "Oh fuck, Freddie please don't do this to me now," he mutters as he pushes the grand piano underneath the hole.

Jumping onto the piano, he lifted Freddie's limp arm as he stuck his head up into the ceiling, guiding it around his shoulders. As carefully as he could manage, he pulled his body down from the vent, and gently laid him down on the piano.

"Come on, open your eyes please," Brian pleads, gently shaking him.

With a whimpering gasp, Freddie's eyes opened wide, his vision blurry and unfocused as he looked around the room wildly before his gaze landed on Brian hovered above him with panic and worry written all over his face. The sleeves of his white shirt were covered in blood and his curly hair was tinted with gray ash.

Freddie was pale and trembling so much to the point where he looked sick. He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to speak as he reached out to Brian.

Brian quickly jumped down off the piano and leaned over Freddie, touching his sweat slicked face. "It's alright, Freddie, I'm here. I'm here now, just take it easy. We got the stones, everything's going to be alright."

Tears threatened to surface at the sight of Freddie covered in blood, but he had to keep it together and stay strong. He turned his attention to the wounds and as gently as he could, he made an attempt to pull Freddie's arm out of the sleeve of his jumpsuit, but with the amount of sweat and blood he was covered in, it was impossible. Taking hold of the seam, he tore the sleeve in half, the thin fabric easily splitting apart.

"N-N-No..." Freddie protests in a weak voice while attempting to push Brian away from him.

"I'm sorry, I have to look," Brian apologizes. "I'll buy you a new one, I promise."

The dark haired man turned his head away as Brian tore at the other sleeve, freeing Freddie's arms from the tight fabric, which were covered in so many wounds Brian had to grit his teeth. Then pulling down the top half of the jumpsuit to his small waist, Brian gasped at the sight of the large wound on Freddie's lower stomach that exactly matched the Diva's.

"Jesus bloody Christ Freddie, what happened?" Brian breathes out, his eyes wide.

Running footsteps approached the Diva's stateroom, and Roger appeared in the doorway, out of breath with the bundle of Sacred Stones still clutched to his chest.

"Whoa, what in the fuck happened in here?" Roger asks, looking at all the destruction and dead (or passed out) Mangalores scattered around the room.

John soon burst into the room as well with a first aid kit in his hands, and was just about to run over to Freddie and Brian when something on the door caught his attention.

"Hey, w-what is this thing?" the young priest asks, pointing at the device on the door. "Is this...is that a bomb?"

Roger turned to look at what John was looking at. "No, there's no way that's a bomb. If it was, the alarm would've gone off long ago since we installed bomb detectors in this hotel..." he trails off, the color suddenly draining from his face as his eyes widen. "Or I thought we did."

Following his last sentence, the bomb detector alarm finally went off.

"Oh now you fucking decide to go off?" Roger says sarcastically at nothing in particular.

"Uhhh B-Brian," John calls.

John switched places with Brian to tend to Freddie who began to mumble incoherently for the priest, and the guitarist went to investigate the timer on the door with Roger.

~~~~~

Hotel guests and personnel taking refuge in another main lobby all looked around in confusion as the alarm continued, and then a loud robotic voice began.

"THIS IS A TYPE A ALERT! FOR SECURITY REASONS THE HOTEL MUST BE EVACUATED! PLEASE PROCEED CALMLY TO THE LIFE BOATS AND ESCAPE PODS LOCATED IN THE MAIN HALLWAYS!"

Panic ensued and the crowds stampeded toward the exits. Fog attempted to get everyone to calm down, but he was ignored as he was pushed out of the way.

"Please stay calm!" he shouts.

Officer Malek grabbed him and pushed him towards the main hallways to assist people to the escape pods and lifeboats.

~~~~~

"Brian you know how to stop this thing right?" Roger asks, his gaze glued to the red numbers counting down.

Brian raised his eyebrows and looked over at Roger. "No I know nothing about bomb disposal."

"Hey fellas, we should get going," John calls out to them in a worried voice. "He's...he's not doing too well."

Hurrying over to the piano, Brian picked up a trembling Freddie, noticing the shit job John did in bandaging up his stomach, and the three ran from the room as the robotic voice reminded them they had two minutes.

"Wait Brian, are we using the escape pods?" John asks as they continued on running down the hallway.

Brian just shook his head and continued on running with Freddie in his arms. He hoped his idea worked since John and Roger were to trust him. 

~~~~~

Landing back in the docking garage of the hotel, a furious Zorg ran down the steps of his space fighter just as a group of security guards approached.

"I'm sorry sir, you can't stay here, there's a bomb in the hotel," one says. "Please--"

_Bratabratabratabratabrata!_

Zorg smirked at their dead bodies. "I know."

~~~~~

Just as the group of four reached the main hallway, the robotic voice reminded them they had one minute left. They hurried through an elevator door and as it closed shut, Zorg appeared through another door with his ZF1 in hand. He looked around before turning and taking off in the direction of the main hall.

~~~~~

Brian and the others entered the docking garage, and by some miracle, there was a space fighter right there in front of them. 

"Zorg," John hisses, pointing up at the glowing letter Z on the front of the space ship.

Brian chuckled. "Sounds about right. I bet he was the one that planted the bloody bomb as well."

He wasn't going to need it anyway, and knowing the evil businessman was going to be dead soon, they hurried to the space fighter that had been left open for the taking.

~~~~~

The evil businessman marched through the empty lobby and corridors, making his way back to the Diva's stateroom.

With forty-five seconds left, Zorg quickly reached into the pocket for the key card to disarm the bomb, and as carefully and skillfully as he could, he dropped it into the slot on the top, and the timer stopped at thirty seconds. He heaved a sigh of relief, but his success was cut short when a knocked out Mangalore awakened, producing a device that detonated a hidden bomb with thirty seconds left on the timer.

"For the honor," the warrior says and passes out.

Zorg felt his heart drop as the timer counted down. "Ah fuck..."

~~~~~

"Someone strap Freddie in," Brian instructs as he places Freddie on the bed in the sleeping quarters.

As John tended to Freddie, the curly haired guitarist ran to the cockpit with Roger trailing behind him. He sat down in the captain's chair and began flipping switches.

"Brian, you still know how to fly one of these things?" the blonde asks.

Brian nodded as he pushed a button that fired up the engines and Roger cheekily grinned as if suddenly remembering something.

"Didn't we fuck in one of these?" Roger asks.

"Probably," Brian mutters, half listening as he blasts a hole into the docking garage door, and the walls are sucked out like a vacuum into space. "You should hold on, Roger." 

Roger giggled. "Oh boy, I haven't heard--"

Brian pushed forward on the throttle and Roger screamed as he was thrown backwards from the force, and the space fighter rocketed out of the docking garage just as the floating hotel was swallowed up in an explosion of hell and mayhem. The space fighter, unharmed by the shock waves of flying debris and flames, shook as speed picked up until eventually they reached calm and quiet space.

~~~~~

The hotel guests, security, and hotel staff, all safe in their floating escape pods and lifeboats watched on in horror and stunned silence as the luxurious Bohemian Paradise split in half and disappeared in a gigantic ball of flame.

David, John, and Yoko almost couldn't believe their eyes at the sight. 

From their floating lifeboat, Officer Fog and Officer Rami Malek watched the scene with a group of frightened and shaking hotel guests in stunned disbelief as the galaxy's most beautiful floating hotel disappeared into nothingness. 

"I just can't believe it...it's all gone," Malek says. 

~~~~~

Once they reached calm space, Brian flipped on autopilot so everyone could gather their thoughts and take some time to figure what had to be done next. 

Roger checked his wrist watch, then checked to make sure his broadcasting headset was still on and had picked up the explosions and their escape. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is Roger Taylor, still alive and kicking. It's currently eight o'clock, Galactic Standard Time. Thank you for listening in on today's crazy events." 

He pressed a button on the device on his hip, and the broadcast ended. Throwing off his headset, Roger leaned back in his seat, and closed his eyes as he let out a huge sigh of relief, and although the hotel he spent years designing was now gone, he was beyond thankful to be alive.

~~~~~

Back on Earth, President Mazzello was sat at his desk, talking with one of the scientists, when General Munro entered the office with a smile on his face.

"Mr. President, I just got word that Dr. Brian May has the five elements on board, and Father John Deacon is guiding them directly to the temple."

Mazzello leaned back in his chair with a relieved smile. "Oh thank God!"

~~~~~  
 **(A/N: Writing this scene hit me the hardest)**

In the sleeping quarters, John breathed out a sigh of relief and leaned back in his chair as he hugged the bundle of Sacred Stones close to him. He opened up the jacket, inspecting the stones, and he smiled as an overwhelming feeling of happiness welled up inside of him now that they had them and knew they were all going to be saved. He looked over at a sleeping Freddie who looked beyond exhausted and quite sick as he trembled underneath the warm blanket, which worried John. He hoped Freddie would have enough energy to defeat what was coming.

As quietly as he could, so not to awaken Freddie, the young priest leaned over the bed and punched in his home phone number onto the screen of the small computer in the wall. It rang a few times, and then Veronica's sleepy face appeared on the screen.

"John?" she says in a groggy voice.

John smiled, happy to see his fiance's face. "Hi dear," he says in a hushed tone. "We're all ok, we made it out and we're heading to the temple."

"Oh that's wonderful darling, I'm so glad," she says with a sigh a relief. "I was so worried."

There was a few seconds of silence as Brian and Roger's quite conversation from the cockpit, along with Freddie's faintly labored breathing were the only things heard.

"I love you, John," Veronica says.

"Oh Ron, I love you, too...and I miss you so much," John says. "I'm so scared."

Veronica sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "I am too. And I have some great news, John."

Intrigued, John leaned closer to the screen. "What's that, dear?"

Veronica smiled as tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm...I'm pregnant."

"Oh..." John gasps, placing a hand over his mouth and tears began to spill from his eyes. "My God, that's wonderful..."

"That's what Freddie was trying to tell us and at first I didn't want to believe it, so that's why I left in such a hurry," she says. "How is he?"

John glanced down at Freddie still asleep with a worried look. He was very pale. "Not too good," he says. 

The computer screen began to crackle and glitch, a sign that the connection would soon be lost.

"Veronica, I must be going now, the signal is about to go out," he says.

"Ok, darling...I love y--"

The call suddenly went out and the computer screen faded back to the search engine. John sat back in his chair, overwhelmed with so many emotions as tears continued to spill down his cheeks. 

"Deaky..." Freddie whispers hoarsely, placing his cold hand on John's tear stained cheek. "Don't cry, darling..."

"Oh Freddie..." John sobs, gripping onto the older man's hand as if he were afraid to let go.

~~~~~

President Mazzello and his staff were cheering and toasting their success with bottles of Moët & Chandon when suddenly a worried scientist interrupted them.

"Umm, M-Mr. President," he says nervously.

"Yes what is it?" Mazzello asks.

"Uhh," he says with a glance to his screen. "We have...we have a problem."

Mazzello approached the scientist and glanced at the live viewing screen from a pursuing warship, and his eyebrows furrowed as it showed a very large, and quite menacing ball of dark fire moving quickly through space.

"It's moving?" the President asks.

"It's not only moving, it's moving at an incredible fast speed and we're having trouble following it," the commander of the pursuing warship informs him.

Mazzello turned and looked at the nervous scientist. "Do you have any idea where it's heading?"

The scientist swallowed the lump in his throat, then nodded.


	22. Human Nature / Freddie Learns About War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no doctor so my knowledge of bullet removal comes from an old ass GTA Vice City fanfic I wrote a long time ago, LOL XD

https://youtu.be/hltM9TKFNCE

The coldness Freddie felt had nothing to do with the injuries he had endured. It was fear. Fear knowing they were possibly not going to make it. It made him shake and tremble, filling his healing sleep with hellish nightmares. He could sense the Evil was nearing and it was draining him to the point where he wasn't sure he'd have the strength to defeat it and he doubted any of them were going to survive. But he needed to stay strong. They were all depending on him but with the safety and comfort of the Mondoshawans now gone, it left a big gaping hole in Freddie's heart. They were like a family to him, a family that kept him safe and protected for the last five thousand years of his sleep. And then the Diva, the only woman he ever considered his own mother had been killed by the ones that had also taken his Mondoshawan family. The loss of her left Freddie feeling empty with nothing left to give.

~~~~~

Hearing the door to the sleeping quarters open, Brian watched as John came out with the bundle of stones, handing them off to Roger who took them without a word. He made his way to the front of the cockpit and Brian noticed that the young man's eyes were red like he had been crying. 

"Everything good?" Brian asks.

John nodded and wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his robe. "Yeah, um...I checked over Freddie. He has no other injuries, except for the ones on the top half of his body. He has some minor cuts and scratches to his legs but it doesn't look too serious since he has the ability to heal himself." He turned and gestured to the controls. "So I should get these coordinates set up."

Brian nodded and watched John set the coordinates, the map on the screen showing them a temple in Egypt. After he was done, the curly haired guitarist grabbed the first aid kit and made his way to the sleeping quarters to check on Freddie. The door slid shut and Brian quietly approached the bedside. He pulled the blanket back and couldn't help but cringe at all the wounds and bruises that covered Freddie's arms, chest and stomach. Like John had said, some were already healed and the bullets he had been hit by were slowly pushing their way out of his skin. The dry blood he had been caked in had already been taken care of thanks to John. The young priest however just couldn't stomach pulling the bullets out which Brian didn't mind doing himself.

Brian gently squeezed Freddie's hand that dangled over the side of the bed, and the dark haired man opened his brown eyes which still looked unfocused. He wondered if he could see anything.

"Can you hear me, Freddie?" Brian asks in a soft voice.

"Yes, dear," Freddie whispers, his voice nearly gone. 

"I'm going to get these bullets out of you," Brian says to him. "Tell me if it hurts, alright?"

Freddie didn't say anything and only nodded. He was pale and sweating so much he looked as if he were dehydrated which was no doubt due to his body's reaction from the bullets.

Brian dug into the first aid kit and pulled out a pair of tweezers, rubbing alcohol and gauze for in case of bleeding. He went to work in digging out the first couple of bullets in Freddie's arm which were easy as they were already close to the surface of his skin. Thankfully there was no bleeding. He flushed the wounds out with the alcohol and Freddie watched him in silence as he worked out two more bullets lodged in his shoulder and collar bone. His shaking and trembling had gone down somewhat, and his vision looked much more clear which Brian was glad of.

The last few bullets were lodged in Freddie's ribs and Brian didn't get much of a response from him until he pulled hard on the second bullet, making the dark haired man wince.

"Sorry," the curly haired guitarist apologizes softly. "Last one."

Once he was done removing the final bullet and applied rubbing alcohol, Brian checked the wrap job on Freddie's stomach done by John, which looked uncomfortable. Brian gently removed the bandage, seeing that the wound was almost completely healed with only some minor bleeding.

"The Diva asked me to take special care of you," Brian says to him as he pressed a cloth to the wound on Freddie's stomach.

Freddie let out a shaky sigh, his expression full of pain from the loss. Brian silently berated himself that perhaps he had said the wrong thing, realizing that Freddie knew of her death hence the reason why he had that matching wound on his stomach.

"Humans act so strange," Freddie whispers.

He paused and looked into Freddie's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Everything you create...you use it to destroy."

Brian couldn't help but nod and agree with Freddie. "Yeah. We call it human nature."

"Why...why is that, darling?"

Brian shrugged. "It's just something we do. Did you learn about that on the internet?"

Freddie swallowed the tightness in his throat and nodded. "I'm not quite finished yet though. I'm up to the letter V."

Despite how exhausted and tired he was, Brian smiled softly. "V is good...There are some very nice words in V."

"Like what, darling?" Freddie asks.

Brian thought for a moment as he gently wiped a cool damp towel over the dark haired man's forehead and neck to wipe up some of the sweat. "Well there's valiant...vigorous...valuable...vibrant...vulnerable," he says with a soft smile, looking at Freddie's beautiful face, wanting him to know he was all those things. "Very handsome," he adds, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks.

It was impossible for Freddie to not smile at Brian's choice in words. He smiled his infamous teeth showing smile and Brian thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world. This very man in front of him was so smart yet so clueless, so strong but so vulnerable, and above all the most exotic and perfect looking man that the curly haired guitarist had ever laid his eyes upon. 

Brian's words made Freddie's heart flutter with happiness, and he wanted to tell Brian how he felt, or at least show him that he felt the same way towards him, but the words just wouldn't come. He was just too exhausted, so instead Freddie reached out and pulled the taller man down into a hug, but with there being not much room on the tiny bed, Brian could only sit on the edge of the bed, and with an awkward turn of his body, he embraced Freddie in a comforting hug. Freddie sighed and buried his face in Brian's curly locks. 

From the cockpit, Brian could hear the faint sound of the telecommunicator ringing followed by Roger and John's voices, but he paid it no mind as all his senses were focused on Freddie and his warm embrace and the rise and fall of his chest as he softly breathed in and out. He pulled back a bit to look into Freddie's eyes who stared back at him as he absentmindedly licked his lips and Brian's eyes shot down to Freddie's mouth. Freddie reached up with his hand and cupped Brian's cheek, being careful of the cuts on the guitarists face.

Without thinking, Brian leaned in, eager to taste those full lips but their tender moment was suddenly interrupted by a disheveled Roger appearing in the doorway of the quarters, still dressed in his school girl outfit, minus the blonde wig. Freddie moved his hand away as Brian quickly sat up and looked over at Roger who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. 

"Uhh, sorry to be interrupting, but there's a General Munro on the phone for you," the blonde says to him.

With a quick reassuring glance to Freddie, Brian stood up from the bed.

"Will he be alright?" Roger whispers to Brian, motioning over at Freddie.

Brian nodded even though deep down he wasn't too sure. As the door to the sleeping quarters shut, Freddie, now left alone, sighed and glanced over at the computer screen on the wall beside the bed. It looked almost identical to the one he had used on the shuttle only this one looked far more advanced. Even John's home computer couldn't beat this one. With curiosity of new information running through his mind, Freddie sat up, momentarily struggling as his aching and torn muscles protested to his movements. He tapped on the search engine and went straight for the most loaded word from the dictionary besides love: war.

His search immediately flashed through thousands upon millions of uncensored photographs from the last five thousand years of violence. Millions of graphic images of those killed, including innocent babies and defenseless children, men and women who were tortured, beaten, executed, assassinated, and murdered flashed through the screen and Freddie's eyes widened to the horrors of history. The history of Earth disturbed Freddie so much it hurt and he felt utterly broken and useless to the point where he wasn't so sure what he was fighting for anymore, and he wasn't sure he wanted to save a universe so full of hate, pain, and war. He wanted to give up and let everyone, including himself, die. What was the point in saving everyone anyway? The Great Evil was going to win and there was nothing more Freddie could do but surrender and let it take him.

The horrifying images continued flashing across the computer screen, only getting more disturbing and graphic by the second. Curling up into a ball with his arms wrapped around himself, Freddie turned his face into the pillow and gasped out a gut wrenching sob. He began to shake and tremble again. His heart wrenched in his chest like someone was squeezing the life out of it and he began to hyperventilate as hot tears rolled down his cheeks...

~~~~~~

 ***cries with Freddie*** 😭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending kinda went from 0 to 10 real quick, hehe. :P


	23. Protect Life...Until Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter messed me up emotionally when I first originally wrote it out and by the end of it I was crying like a little baby, LOL! 😂
> 
> Also this chapter is different than the version posted on Wattpad. Enjoy. ❤

_Just stop your crying b_ _aby, it will be alright._ _They told me that the end is near._ _We gotta get away from here..._

*****

"Dr. May, it's General Munro. How are things going?"

"Things could be better, but we're all fine," Brian answers.

"That's good. I will now hand you over to the President."

There was a moment of crackling silence over the telecommunicator and then the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Hello Dr. May, this is President Joseph Mazzello, it is such an honor to finally be able to hear your voice, I'm a big fan of your work" the young President says. "First off, I would like to salute a true warrior. You're a hero to the Federation, a shining example to--"

Brian sighed, wishing he'd get to the point. "Mr. President, I appreciate the compliments but can we skip the introductions and get right down to the problem, please?"

There was another brief moment of silence before Mazzello let out deep, shaky sigh. "Ok," he says. "There's a ball of fire exactly thirty thousand miles in diameter heading straight for Earth and my men have no idea how to stop it. We've done all we can."

 _Bloody hell_ , Brian thought as he ran a hand over his tired face, dread welling up in his gut. "How much time do we have?"

Another moment of silence followed as Brian heard murmuring in the background between Mazzello and one of his scientists.

"They are predicting that if it's speed remains constant, it will be about two and half hours, maybe less and it'll reach impact right at dawn, Egyptian time," Mazzello informs him in a shaky voice.

"Ok then, we'll call you back as soon as we land," Brian says to him and hangs up.

Roger and John remained silent as Brian climbed back into the pilot seat and kicked on the ultra turbos. 

_*le time skip 'cuz I'm lazy_ _af_ _lol_ _*_

In less than an hour, the space fighter landed shakily on the sand of the Egyptian desert just outside the temple as thunder rolled in the distance and the wind howled. Brian glanced up at the sky and what he saw worried him to no end. The sky was flickering like some kind of electrical storm with dark ominous colors of purple, blue and green. And then far away off in the distance of the horizon was the first sign of dawn. Brian glanced at a clock on the cockpits dashboard. It was nearing 6am, and sunrise was only forty-five minutes away.

"We better hurry, this doesn't look too good," John says. "Luke is inside waiting for us."

Brian hurried to the sleeping quarters and gently shook Freddie awake. "Hey Freddie, we're here," he says to him a soft voice.

Freddie opened his eyes which were bloodshot and his nose was red and wet as if he'd been crying. He was as pale as ever and he looked half dead and depressed which made Brian feel immense guilt for not staying by his bedside the entire trip even though he needed the sleep to heal.

Figuring he wouldn't be able to get up himself, Brian picked him up as gently as he could, noting he seemed lighter than last time. The sudden movement surprised Freddie, and he yelped in pain and passed out in his arms in a way that scared the curly haired guitarist.

He quickly laid him back down. "Freddie?" he says, but there's no response. "Shit!"

John suddenly appeared in the doorway of the quarters, a worried look on his young face. "What happened?"

"I don't bloody know, he just passed out as soon as I picked him up!" Brian tells him.

"Well come on, let's hurry and get him inside, Luke is waiting for us!" the young priest says.

~~~~~

President Mazzello was dozing off in his chair when his female aide, Miss Boynton entered the office and gently shook his shoulder.

"Sir, they've just landed in the desert," she says to him in a quiet voice.

Mazzello opened his eyes, both of which had dark circles underneath them, and looked up at the young blonde woman beside him. "How much time is left?"

Miss Boynton pointed to the view screen on the wall that showed the pursuing warship following the malevolent dark ball of fire hurtling towards the small blue planet of Earth that was still far away.

"Less than forty-five minutes," she tells him. 

Mazzello could only stare at the horrors in silence.

~~~~~

Cradling Freddie in his arms, Brian stepped off the space fighter, the howling wind whipping his long hair as he hurried across the desert sand behind John and Roger, while trying his best not to drop the dark haired man due to his sweat drenched body.

Luke stood in the doorway, shielding himself from the sand and dust that was being kicked by the high winds.

"Good job, Luke!" John says, embracing the young teen in a quick hug as they enter the temple corridor.

Brian followed behind them, noticing the path had been lit up by mini luminescent lights set up by Luke. The path then opened up to a room, and just off to the side was the corridor that led to the large hidden chamber. There was an alter in the center, surrounded by four stone pedestals.

"Put Freddie in the center!" John instructs, pointing to a stone alter.

Brian gently laid an unconscious Freddie down on the alter as John took the bundle of stones and placed them in an opening of a wall to examine them. Roger stood by the alter and looked on in confusion as Brian approached the priest.

"Have you got this figured out?" Brian asks him.

"Well, uh, t-this one s-s-should be fire," John says, holding up one stone.

Brian gave him a suspicious look. "Don't bloody tell me you don't know how this works."

"I-I-I do, honest to God I do!" John defends, stammering and breaking out into a nervous sweat. "I've studied this for years. The four elements are placed around the alter, the fifth element goes in the middle, and if we set it up right, t-the weapon against evil s-s-s-should work."

"But you've never seen this work before, have you?" Brian asks.

John shook his head and Brian snatched the stone from his hands, studying the symbol on it and headed over to one of the pedestals. John followed behind him, holding the stones in his arms as Brian brushed the dust off the top of the pedestal that was also carved with the same symbol. It was a match! He set it down into the carving and the stone latched into place with a click.

Brian grinned. "That's it, go match up the symbols!" he instructs the other three.

John quickly shoved a stone at Roger and Luke who ran around the room to find a match, and John took the last one, finding it's match. He smiled and ran back over to Brian.

"All done," he says.

"So what happens now?" Brian asks, gesturing to the stone.

"Now we figure out how to open them," John says.

The curly haired guitarist raised his eyebrows at the priest. "And do you know how to do that?" he asks, dreading that the answer would most definitely be a no.

Again, John shook his head.

~~~~~

On the other side of the doomed Earth, Mazzello hands began to shake in fear as watched the live feed on the view screen of the dark planet heading straight for them at a blinding speed. Next to him, Miss Boynton reached down and gripped his hand in hers.

~~~~~

Brian rushed over to the alter and roughly shook Freddie awake. "Freddie wake up, we need your help!" he hisses, slapping at his face to get his attention, and the dark haired man's eyes, now taking on a dark purple hue just like the strange electric storm raging from outside, opened wide. "Freddie, how do you open these stones?"

Freddie's breathing was labored and harsh as he drew in a sharp breath and opened his mouth to speak, and his voice was so quiet and soft that Brian had to bend down closer to hear him.

"Any way the wind blows...burning through the sky..."

"Freddie, the stones!" Brian says in desperation. "How do you get them to open?!

"...rain must fall..." he finishes, his voice growing weaker as his eyes close, and his head falls back.

"Freddie, no! Come on, stay awake!" the guitarist pleads, dread and fear welling up inside of him.

"Let him rest," John says with a sigh. "It's the only way he will heal properly."

Carefully lowering Freddie back down on the alter, Brian ran a hand through his curls in frustration as he glanced over at his friends. "What the bloody hell does all that mean, though?" he asks John.

"I-I think maybe it's uh--" the priest stammers.

"Maybe it's some sort of game we have to play," Roger offers, oblivious to the danger they were all in. "You know like scrabble or charades."

Brian glared at him as rage and frustration boiled his blood, and he grabbed Roger by the collar of his shirt. "Roger, you daft fuck, if we don't get these stones open real bloody soon, we're all fucking dead!" he spits angrily at the blonde.

Roger's eyes widened. "Dead?!" he shrieks.

"Yes, dead!" Brian shouts at him, roughly shoving him back.

~~~~~

The dark and evil planet drew closer and closer, throwing darkness over planet Earth like an eclipse. The strange electric storm in the Egyptian sky growled and grew in intensity, and the wind howled as thunder cracked across the desert, shaking the ground like an earthquake that could be felt for miles.

~~~~~

In the President's office, General Munro checked his communications earpiece, noticing there was a dead signal, and his heart dropped with dread. "Mr. President, we just lost contact with Dr. May and Father John Deacon."

~~~~~

The loud thunder from outside caused the soft lighting in the hidden chamber to flicker and dim. Unseen by the others, Freddie had been awakened from the loud rumbling that shook the ground, instantly knowing what was coming, causing him to lose hope completely as well as what little energy he had left.

"It's too late..." he whispers to himself.

~~~~~

Luke stood at his pedestal, looking at his stone with a sad, defeated look while the other three were still trying to figure out how to open theirs.

"We're never going to make it," the young teen says, letting out a hopeless sigh.

The stone in front of him opened up a bit and Luke jumped back in surprise.

"Hey dad, i-i-it moved!" he shouts.

John, Brian, and Roger all ran over to where Luke stood and began to shout over each other, asking him what happened and what did he do.

"Oi, shut up! Calm down and let him speak!" Brian shouts at Roger and John.

"Ok, son, what did you do?" John asks him in as much of a calm voice he could muster.

"I wasn't doing anything, I was just standing here looking at the stone, and I-I-I said 'we're never going to make it,'" Luke explains. "And then I sighed."

"That's it?" Brian asks.

Luke just nodded and Brian looked at the stone as something Freddie told him suddenly clicked into place like a puzzle piece.

"Wait, I got it," he says. "The wind...he said any way the wind blows..."

He leaned in closer and gently blew on the Sacred Stone. The sides opened up all the way and it lit up with a spark, and a yellow light burst out atop the stone, illuminating Brian's awestruck face as he felt it's energy charging up.

"Everyone take a stone," Brian instructs the other. "Water for water, fire for fire, Earth for Earth, get to it now!"

They all ran, scrambling to a stone as they spread out around the alter. Luke picked up a handful of sand and tossed it on another stone, and it lit up in a burst of green light. John, realizing he didn't have any water on him, wiped his sweaty face with a handkerchief, and squeezed a few drops of his sweat onto his stone, illuminating it with a burst of pale blue light.

On the last stone, Roger was having a problem when he realized his was fire and he couldn't find any lighters in his shirt pocket or in his skirt. Just a cigarette. **(A/N: Why am I laughing?)**

"Fuck!" he curses. 

Brian and the others ran over to Roger's pedestal as he began freaking out.

"I must've dropped my lighter back at the hotel or something! Brian, please tell me you still smoke! Fuck, we're all going to die, I just know it, oh my god! Bloody hell, I'm too young to die now!"

Brian dug around in his pockets and his fingers found the box of matches that he had taken with him just before leaving his apartment, and even after changing into his opera attire, he still remembered to take it with him before he left his suite. He fished it out, amazed that he hadn't lost the matchbox during the shootout with the Mangalores. Opening it, one single match remained. Roger gripped at his blonde hair in frustration and was on the verge of tears, not paying attention as Brian took out the last remaining match and held it up to Luke and John who noticed.

"No one breathe," Brian says as he struck the match on the side of the box.

And no one did as Brian held the flame up and very carefully touched it to the stone. He drew back as the stone sparked, illuminating the top with a burst of bright red energy.

The stones were all done but nothing was happening with Freddie, and Brian quickly figured he needed to be awake for this to work. As Luke, John, and Roger quietly made their way to the corridor to not interfere, Brian hurried over to the alter and roughly grabbed Freddie by the arms.

"Come on, up you go Freddie, it's time for you to work now!" Brian demands, dragging him to his feet, which dragged on the stone floor as he forced Freddie to stand on his own. 

"Protect life...until death..." Freddie whispers in a voice so weak and full of despair as he stares up at the ceiling.

"Listen to me, Freddie!" Brian shouts.

"Who wants to live forever?" he whispers.

"Freddie stop it and just listen to me!" Brian shouts at him. "I understand you're very tired, we're all very tired, but I'll take you on a holiday when we're all done with this--"

"No!" Freddie cries out weakly, making a feeble attempt to push away from Brian.

"I swear to you a real holiday, just you and me!" Brian promises him. "Somewhere really nice."

Freddie made another feeble attempt to pull away, but Brian, who was stronger, was having none of it. With one arm, he held Freddie tightly against him while his other hand forced the trembling man to look at him instead of the ceiling, awaiting Evil as his eyes blazed a fiery purple.

"You've made it this far, don't give up now!" he says to him. "Do you hear me, Freddie?! You can't give up now!"

The ground began to shake with the low rumbling of the strange electric storm from outside. From the corridor, John, Roger, and Luke backed up against the wall as particles of dust rained down. Fear surged in Brian's chest, and Freddie, sensing it was nearing looked back up at the ceiling as he clung to Brian's shoulders in exhaustion.

"Please just listen to me, Freddie, you have to do something now, or we're all going to die," Brian reminds him, his own voice wavering in fear, a pleading look on his face. "I know you can hear me in there. You have to fight it, Freddie. Don't let it win."

Brian didn't want to die, not now when he had just met new friends, not now when he had just found Freddie, and not now when they connected so much and we're meant for each other. He began to realize this was that moment people tell you about, that moment when everything you regretted not doing in life, everything you wished you had said or done, flashes before your eyes. Somehow Freddie was in the center of it. Memories of Freddie with Delilah in his arms, the way the little feline was so relaxed with him, the way he'd look at Brian, the way he spoke in that soft and gentle voice to where Brian would wonder if he could sing, all came flooding back, and even though the curly haired guitarist barely knew him, it broke his heart that he wouldn't get to experience a full life with this incredible, exotic man.

The words that Brian had said and the promises he gave meant nothing to Freddie. The Evil looming above that was quickly coming had already over taken him, speaking over the curly haired guitarist as it reminded him of all the pain, the suffering, war, the violence. But it didn't need words to remind him of the horrors. Just pictures. It convinced him that life meant nothing to him and he should have no desire to continue living in a horrible world full of hatred.

"What exactly would I be saving?" he whispers weakly. "I mean just look at what was done to me."

Not having an immediate answer for him on that, Brian glanced down at the bruises, the scratches, and healing wounds on his bare chest and stomach that marred Freddie's beautiful body, and the bullet wounds scattered over his arms and shoulders.

Freddie swallowed the tightness in his dry throat. "What's the use of saving life when I've seen what you humans do with it?" he asks weakly, his breathing harsh and unsteady as he kept his eyes on the ceiling above, refusing to look into Brian's tormented face. "Why should I save a planet full of war and violence? What would I be saving? What's the point?"

"Oh Freddie, you're right, you're absolutely bloody right on that!" Brian agrees with him, pulling him closer and pressing his face against Freddie's cheek. "But...there are so many more things in life worth saving," he whispers in his ear. "You would be saving all kinds of great things."

The soft brush of air Freddie felt on his skin by those words spoken to him made him tingly as a shiver ran down his spine, causing his mouth to open in a silent gasp.

Brian wrapped both his arms around Freddie, his rough and bandaged hands clinging to his sweat drenched back. "There's so much more...so many wonderful and beautiful things to see and so many things to do."

Through the Evil that spoke to him, Freddie tried desperately to grasp at his former life to try and remember something, but there only seemed to be one thing that came to mind, and it was the most recent memories of being in Brian's arms and their time on the shuttle. 

Freddie gasped out a quivering breath, his whole body shaking as realization hit him, instantly knowing the one thing that Brian was referring to, something he ignored while learning everything else on the internet. "Like love?" he breathes out in a shaky voice as a burning desire to hold Brian suddenly overtook him, but still, the Evil was making him fight that urge.

Brian nodded and smiled proudly. "Yes, Freddie, yes, that's good, that's a very good example!" he says to him. "Like love. Yes, love is great and worth saving. Love is a wonderful and beautiful thing to behold."

The curly haired guitarist backed away a bit just so he could see Freddie's beautiful face, silently pleading with his own eyes that he would just look at him the same way. 

At last, Freddie finally looked at him, and knowing that the end was near, he decided to search Brian's hazel eyes for something, for anything that would help him grasp onto that feeling, but with the Evil constantly reminding him of all the horrible things, Freddie found it hard to concentrate on that from how close Brian was, the heat of his breath tickling his face. He wanted to press his lips to that heat and taste him before it was all over for them, but he simply couldn't. Evil wouldn't let him, no matter how much he tried to fight back against it.

"But...I don't know what love is, darling," Freddie tells him. "I was built to protect, not to love." 

He spoke the truth, too. Love was strictly forbidden in his line of duty. He was built only to sacrifice himself to save others. He had done it once before, and it nearly killed him, so maybe if he sacrificed his own life this time, then maybe this would be the last time, and the Evil would be gone forever which would make everyone in the world safe and happy and this so called love would be restored...forever. He wouldn't be needed anymore after this.

"So there is no use for me, other than this," Freddie continues on as he lets go of Brian, ready to give himself to the Evil energy surrounding them. "No one needs me. I am nothing to this world except a disposable creation."

But Brian pulled him back and held him close, refusing to let Freddie give in to the darkness overhead. "No, no, no, no, you're wrong Freddie!" he insists. "You're wrong, you're so wrong!" he repeats. "We all need you. John needs you. Luke needs you. Roger needs you." He sighs, hoping his next words would at least mean something to get through to Freddie. "Bloody hell, I need you," he confesses, his voice slightly cracking with emotion. "I need you so much, Freddie...more than you could possibly ever imagine!"

Freddie's eyes widened upon hearing this and the purple in his eyes blazed as he looked straight into Brian's worried and tormented face. "Why?" he whispers. "Why do you need me?"

Frustrated and desperate, Brian roughly pulled Freddie against him into a tight embrace and hid his face in his hair. "Fucking hell...because," he hisses, afraid to tell him the truth in their last moments together, for fear of rejection and his heart being broken all over again. "Because...because..."

"Tell me why," Freddie demands in a weak voice.

~~~~~

"Tell him, Brian," John mutters to himself from the corridor as the ground shook again. "For bloody sake, tell him."

~~~~~

"Because..." Brian repeats again in a soft whisper.

Freddie pulled away from his embrace and looked up at the guitarist in desperation, the blazing purple in his eyes almost gone as they glistened and sparkled with un-shed tears. "Fucking tell me!" he begs, his teeth clenched. "Please..."

"Freddie--"

"Please..." the dark haired man gasps out, a pleading look in his eyes. "Tell me why you need me, darling..."

"Because...because I...I love you," Brian confesses to him in a whisper only meant for Freddie as he caresses his face, running his fingers over that amazing jawline and his full lips.

The moment those words left Brian's mouth, he felt a heavy weight lift off his shoulders.

"I love you, Freddie," he repeats in a breathless whisper. "I love you so damn bloody much."

Completely stunned as to why Brian would say that, Freddie tried to find the words to respond to him, to tell him he was not worthy of love, and only a weapon of war, an object with purpose used to save a miserable world and the people in it. But as the words sunk in, Freddie felt as if his own heart would burst from the overwhelming feeling in his chest and the buzzing dizziness in his head from uncertainty and confusion. It made him wonder if this was what love really felt like. His mind raced as it all became too much for him and tears began to run down his cheeks as he sobbed, his heart soaring to just those three words alone. 

"Oh Freddie, don't cry," Brian says to him in a soft and soothing voice. "I love you and everything will be alright." 

His words of love and promises only made Freddie cry harder, and leaning forward, Brian pressed his warm lips to Freddie's tear stained face, then moved to his mouth, absorbing his cries as his lips met Freddie's in a hungry, heated kiss. It took him a moment before Freddie kissed him back with equal fervor, warmth filling his chest as Brian devoured all the fear, despair, and doubts within him, and the Great Evil lost it's hold on him as he gave himself to the curly haired guitarist, his whole body burning with a strong urge and a desperate need to get closer to Brian. His lips tingled, the warmth in his chest growing and growing until he was sure the other man would feel it through his own clothes. He never felt so good until this moment. It was as if this was where he was meant to be, right here and right now in Brian's loving embrace, kissing him.

The energy in the air surrounding them became stronger and Brian knew it would only be a matter of time before it came, but he refused to let Freddie go as they continued to kiss like their lives depended on it. Freddie kissed him like a starved man, their tongues mingling together as he wrapped his arms around Brian and ran his fingers through his mass of curly hair. In the back of Brian's mind, he couldn't help but think how Freddie was such an amazing kisser. It was like a kiss made in heaven, destined just for him.

~~~~~

From the President's office, the scientist watching the dark planet enter into Earth's atmosphere from his view screen began the thirty second countdown. Grim and worry faced onlookers in the room listened in silence with their heads down and hands clasped together in front of them. General Munro held his breath, preparing himself for his final fate. President Joseph Mazzello and his young aide, Miss Lucy Boynton held each other, a last request made by the young man. He squeezed his eyes shut and clung to her as she wrapped her arms around him in a safe and comforting embrace, his only wish being that he had the chance to tell Lucy how he felt about her.

~~~~~

As the love within him grew, Freddie's chest began to glow white as the two men continued to kiss, and then the four stones, one by one, crisscrossed over the alter. A ring of white light from the stones surrounded them and Brian braced himself and held onto Freddie as tight as he could. By some unseen force, the accumulated energy from the stones suddenly broke their kiss and threw Freddie back with a loud gasp as he spread out his arms, the Divine Light bursting from his mouth, and the bright beam of light broke through the roof of the temple and into the sky, hitting the dark planet directly.

Shock waves from the light caused a kick of strong wind inside the temple, and from the corridor, Roger, John, and Luke were pushed backwards to the floor from the force. The group huddled together, their eyes wide as clung to one another and watched in pure shock and astonishment to the scene in front of them.

Brian held onto Freddie for dear life as the sound of the wind and energy surrounding them was deafeningly loud and stronger than ever as it shook the ground with such intensity. Literally nothing could prepare him for this as it felt like he was holding onto several nuclear blasts all at once to where he was almost convinced his own arms would fall off. Turning his head, his curly hair whipped about in the strong wind as he squeezed his eyes shut, the sheer power of the energy threatening to take Freddie away from him, but he held on tightly and refused to let go of him, despite the burning pain he felt in his arms. Over all the other sounds that he was sure he would go deaf from, Brian could hear the dark planet above them screech in loud, ear piercing agonizing pain as if millions upon millions of evil souls were dying all at once.

Suddenly it ended and Freddie fell limply into Brian's arms, and knocked the guitarist backwards to the floor in surprise. 

~~~~~

" _Sky imaging has just confirmed that the dark planet is now dead_ ," an announcement says.

"Amazing, it seems to have been stopped at forty miles from impact," a scientist says with a smile.

Mazzello opened his eyes and looked around, realizing he was still alive, and so was Earth, and he was still in Lucy's arms.

General Munro looked over at them and chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: In the original version of this chapter (which can still be read on Wattpad 'cuz I'm a lazy and haven't bothered to change it yet) Freddie died and Brian brought him back to life with tears, similar to the scene in the Pokemon movie where Ash turns to stone and dies.


End file.
